Rachel Berry Show
by frost019
Summary: Un reality dónde 14 personas, 7 hombres y 7 mujeres, luchan por el amor o el dinero de una super estrella: Rachel Barbara Berry. Muchas cámaras escondidas, muchos secretos, muchos trapos sucios, sorpresas, estrategias, concursos, retos, todos viven en una casa de verano en una isla. Romance, drama y humor. ¿Smut? Tal vez…
1. Rachel Barbara Berry

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo el show ni ninguno de los personajes, todo el crédito a sus creadores. Sólo poseo esta idea que tiene perfecto sentido y va formándose en mi cabeza y en la de todos aquellos que desean compartirla.

Idea 1: Un reality dónde 14 personas, 7 hombres y 7 mujeres, luchan por el amor o el dinero de una super estrella: Rachel Barbara Berry. Muchas cámaras escondidas, muchos secretos, muchos trapos sucios, sorpresas, estrategias, concursos, retos, todos viven en una casa de verano en una isla. Romance, drama y humor. ¿Smut? Talvez…

En cuanto al aspecto:

Primero las damas:

\- Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes con el mismo aspecto en Glee

\- Elizabeth: alta, atlética, rubia, ojos verdes.

\- Alice: alta, rubia, con una sonrisa angelical, ojos azules.

Luego los caballeros:

\- Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Jake con el mismo aspecto en Glee

\- Kyle: mellizo de Elizabeth, alto, rubio, ojos verdes.

\- Ollie: alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

Capítulo I

Rachel Barbara Berry:

Rachel era un ser humano hermoso, con muchos valores y talentos, así como también uno que otro defecto. Con un espíritu bellísimo, con lo que dicen suerte en los negocios y penurias en el amor.

¿No se puede tener todo o sí?

Rachel iba a por todo… cantante, escritora y compositora en camino a escribir sus memorias en un libro que ya se postulaba a "Best seller" y eso que ni se había escrito todavía… así de talentoso era esta niña, todo lo que tocaba o dónde se involucraba generaba grandes negocios. Algunos decían que tenía "el toque de Midas" por tanto recién cumplidos los 23 años ya contaba con una fortuna de seis cifras, estado que muchos querían, por eso mismo ella se encontraba a veces rodeada de muchos aduladores y amigos falsos, con lealtades comprometidas.

Razón que la llevó a esta decisión, polémica para algunos, un paso más para ella, para conseguir lo que quiere.

Ya tiene fama y dinero, ahora se va por el "amor" para completar el triplete, lo que todo el mundo desea… "Fama, dinero y amor"

Y la búsqueda es A LO GRANDE ¡… tal cómo ha hecho antes, y razón y precinto por lo que se rige su vida. "Ve a lo grande o vete a casa"

Ella entre bromas con su mejor amigo Paul, una noche entre tragos lanzaron la idea al aire…

"Qué tal sí te busco una chica preciosa o un guapo caballero, entre un tanto de personas, que prueben que son merecedores tuyo"

\- ¿Qué, cómo elegir a alguien dentro de un reality? – preguntó Rachel incrédula

\- Claro, porque no… vendrían de todos los lugares, serían un ramillete hermoso, elegirías una rosa dentro del ramillete, eh – decía Paul – y si no te decides bien puedo invitarlo yo a cenar – completaba entre risas.

\- Y si no me eligen…

\- Quién en su sano juicio no te elegiría, estás hermosa, yumi yumi – interrumpió Paul y añadió entre muecas de mordidas a la mano extendida de Rachel, ante el deleite de la risa de ella.

\- Y si Jhon no lo aprueba

\- Bah ese novio tuyo, sólo de nombre cariño – decía despectivamente sobre el novio de la diva – no te saca, no te presenta, sólo sale a escondidas contigo. No sé qué le ves, yo lo terminaría ya.

\- Que ha sido mi amigo desde más tiempo que cualquiera, y me apoyó en momentos que más necesite y…

\- Y que estás describiendo a un amigo, no a un novio – volvió a interrumpir Paul – déjame presentarle el proyecto a la junta y a ese novio productor tuyo. Verás que sale todo bien, déjamelo a mí.

\- Bueno, en ti confío plenamente – sentenció la diva con una sonrisa de megavatios.

Y así lo hizo Paul, les vendió la idea perfectamente, y a todos en la junta les gustó, incluido a Jhon, lo cual fue raro. Pero Paul logró el cometido y eso es lo importante, él vería feliz a su diva y muy lejos a Jhon con suerte.

El Show se presentó de tal manera: Un reality dónde 7 mujeres y 7 hombres competirán por el amor de la afamada estrella de Brodway Rachel Berry o un premio de 1 millón de dólares. ¿Qué elegirán, amor o dinero?... a través de una serie de competencias y una convivencia en una casa de verano en una isla paradisiaca, se seleccionará a una mujer y un hombre que llegarán a la final, dónde Rachel elegirá si es digno de su corazón… y al final a esta persona elegida se le dará la oportunidad de elegir entre el amor de Rachel o el premio de 1 millón de dólares.

\- Woah suena loco Paul – decía Rachel viendo el comercial dónde se promocionaba el show – pero a la vez es muy emocionante – continuaba ella entre saltitos de alegría.

Paul también sonreía, una sonrisa de megavatios, su motivo exterior, que su mejor amiga obtenga la felicidad, su motivo ulterior, presentarle mejores opciones a Rachel que Jhon y cambiarlo para siempre.

…

Los competidores habían sido seleccionados en un casting muy riguroso, dónde se evaluó competencias físicas, mentales, pruebas psicológicas… algunos los sacaron del futuro de Rachel, cómo conocidos, y otros del pasado, de la misma escuela de Rachel, otros eran invitados tales cómo modelos, fotógrafos.

Absolutamente todos los postulantes eran muy distintos en el interior. Algunos cargaban una cruz muy pesada, otros venían con grandes ilusiones y otros con una profunda ambición.

Este show iba a atacar la fibra más sensible para hacer que el individuo llegue al límite de sus creencias, de su ser, de sus competencias. Y se iba a desarrollar la gran interrogativa de qué es más importante…

¿Amor o Dinero?

¿Y si Rachel también llega a elegir a alguien especial o al final iba a rechazar a todos?

…

Los concursantes… a cada uno se le hizo llegar una invitación personal, informándoles qué habían sido elegidos para este reality show que iba a ser televisado las 24 horas del día que estén en la casa y que se solicita su presencia de inmediato, para lo cual cada quién tenía que llevar sólo una maleta estándar conteniendo lo necesario y lo más importante para ellos.

Lo que hiciera falta se lo daría el show o tendrían que ganarlo mediante los retos, el desafío empezaría ni bien pisarán la casa, esto último los concursantes no lo sabían (Que iban a ser evaluados por los amigos de Rachel y por ella misma desde el inicio).

9:00 Pm

En una casa más allá de hermosa, dos pisos, dos sótanos, muchos balcones hacia todas las direcciones, había muchas ventanas, dónde la luz entraba por toda la casa, sumamente hermosa, rodeada de naturaleza, y una que otra cascada, una playa de agua azul, arena blanca, una piscina tamaño Jumbo en el patio trasero…

Una isla privada para todos ellos. Mucha comida y bebida. Un cuarto pequeño para cada uno dónde entraba una cama y un baño propio. Un cuarto del sexo dónde se suponía había un poco más de privacidad que en toda la casa. Un cuarto enorme con cama king size, jacuzzi, baño enorme, closets enormes, biblioteca privada, una computadora para hacer videollamadas, es decir el sueño de cada concursante… que sólo sería usado con una invitación previa de Rachel. Una Biblioteca, gimnasio, el área de la cocina enorme y hermosa, etc.

\- Bienvenidos sean todo a esta casa de ensueño – decía el presentador – Ustedes son las 14 personas más afortunadas a mi parecer que competirá por el amor o el dinero de la super estrella Rachel Berry.

Ante ello, los 7 chicos y 7 chicas en el área del jardín, daban vítores de felicidad y alegría genuina por lo dicho.

Ahí en el área del jardín estaban estas personas cada cual, con su maleta y diferentes sueños y anhelos, felices de estar en este show.

El presentador les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que cada quién eligiera su cuarto y se quedara ahí a pasar la noche que en otro momento conocerían a Rachel.

Ellos entusiasmados y un poco cansados, escogieron cada cual su pieza que era idéntica a la otra, pero en zonas distintas de la casa separadas por largos y confusos pasadizos.

Se les ordenó ponerse pijama y dormir y muchos así lo hicieron, esperando a la primera hora de la mañana.

….

5:00 am

Sonó estrepitosamente la alarma y la voz por los parlantes resonó llamándolos a la sala, en el estado en que se encontraban. Es decir, en pijama o cómo debían estarlo.

Quinn tenía una polera con un dibujo en medio de un cachorro de león bostezando y un short corto y con su pelito rubio desordenado cómo un leoncito sumamente adorable.

Santana tenía ropa interior roja, así salió. Para satisfacción de varios que le tiraron piropos y silbidos. Ella los desestimó fácilmente sabiendo lo caliente que era.

Brittany tenía lencería blanca, al igual que Alice, realmente muy caliente.

Elizabeth tenía un top y un short corto blanco que hacía dirigir su atención a sus abdominales sumamente marcados.

Tina Y Mercedes tenían una camiseta y un par de pantalones de chándal sueltos.

Todas las chicas sin excepción provocaron silbidos y piropos.

Finn tenía una camiseta blanca y un short blanco.

Sam, Mike, Puck, Jake, Kyle y Ollie tenían un short de diversos colores, nada más.

Y sobre la escalera se encontraba Rachel en un vestido de verano sumamente impactante, se veía hermosa con su cabello cayendo en ondas y su sonrisa de megavatios presente.

Los chicos y chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ella sin duda era mucho más hermosa en vivo, e igual de pequeña que en la televisión.

\- Hola – dijo coquetamente completándolo con el vaivén de su mano.

\- Hola, Hey – y diversas variaciones de todas y todos.

\- Así que quería conocerlos en su estado actual, déjenme decirles que se ven calientes – sonriendo y con un guiño al final.

Ella oyó vítores y silbidos cómo diciendo "Hell yeah" …

Y Quinn se miró y se sonrojó profundamente. Leoncito bello.

\- Bueno, vamos a la sala, siéntense todos.

Todos la siguieron y se sentaron en los sillones haciendo un círculo con Rachel.

\- Vamos a conocernos todos, porque ustedes ya me conocen, pero yo no, así que vamos a igualar eso ahora - Dijo Rachel – vamos preséntense y digan algo importante de ustedes… empecemos…

La ruleta inició con los chicos y continuó con las chicas.

\- Hola, soy Finn, era capitán de fútbol en el colegio, ahora trabajo en un taller mecánico con mi hermanastro y padrastro, es cool porque llegan muchos tipos de carros – Finn con una sonrisa grande con hoyuelos, un chico sumamente guapo.

Rachel asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Sam aquí, estudio para enfermero, es algo que realmente me toca el corazón – ante algunas bromas dijo – eh basta, no se jode al enfermero y a tu cocinero – con lo que unos chicos levantaron las manos asintiendo. Eso tiene mucha verdad.

Rachel lo miró con mucho respeto… dedicarse a una carrera en apoyo a otros es sumamente bello.

\- Puck, limpio piscinas para unas mamás calientes – dijo agarrándose el mohawk, ante silbidos de sus pares.

\- Mike y Jake aquí en la casa, yeah ¡ trabajamos juntos, somos bailarines calientes, te puedo dar una probada cuando quieras – Jake, terminando con un guiño ante la sonrisa de Rachel.

\- Hey soy Kyle y junto con mi hermana Elizabeth, levanta la mano cariño – y así lo hizo ella – somos policías, estamos de permiso ahora ¿quieres ver mi arma? – preguntó seductoramente Kyle, mientras su hermana sólo gritó – Kyle¡, apuesto a que prefiere ver mis esposas – terminando ambas con sonrisas coquetas y socarronas.

Rachel se sonrojó profusamente y tosió un poco, de pronto la garganta se le había secado.

\- Ollie el bebé de la casa – dijo un travieso pelirrojo – soy modelo, pero por ti puedo ser lo que quieras. – dijo con travesura y entre sonrisas. Era obvio que sería el bromista de la casa.

Rachel sólo se rio de esto. Ella realmente estaba muy feliz, estos chicos y Elizabeth eran grandiosos, divertidos.

\- Después de todo no fue una mala idea – pensó

\- Ahora las chicas por favor, que Elizabeth ya se presentó – dijo animada Rachel…

\- Soy Santana, tienes que aprender mi nombre para que sepas cuál gritar bebé – dijo con un guiño sexy. Rachel se sonrojó y se impresionó por su confianza también por lo implicado. Varios dieron vítores e hicieron una bulla.

\- Aquí Mercedes, soy cantante y de las buenas, voy a sacudir tu mundo, pequeña – Rachel asintió, porque sería cierto.

\- Tina Cohen Chang, soy artista gótica, profesora de universidad en Arte, mucho gusto – Rachel asintió.

\- Alice aquí, Hola – dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo babear a varios – soy modelo, me va muy bien, vine aquí porque quería conocerte más, si me lo permites – enviándole un beso volado dulce a Rachel, que ella dio por bien recibido.

\- Hey soy Brittany, profesora de danza para los más pequeños, adoro mi trabajo, es genial conocerte Rachel – se levantó y le dio la mano y un beso a Rachel, que ella correspondió.

Sólo faltaba Quinn que miraba desde su lugar mientras los otros se presentaban y de vez en cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel la miraba por momentos. Ella no estaba paranoica, Rachel la estaba mirando y Quinn se sonrojó pensando que era por su atuendo.

Pero para Rachel, aparte de su atuendo era algo más, Quinn se veía terriblemente adorable y ella suponía que su voz sería sexy para completar con su carita y su pelo desordenado. Ella realmente vio a "una chica hermosa, pero mucho más que eso"

\- Hey, hola a todos soy Quinn – Hola Quinn, un coro de voces – Hola, estudio fotografía, tengo varios trabajos parciales, y me gusta la vida en general…

\- Lo sé bebé – dijo Puck

\- Cállate – respondió Quinn

\- Eh ¿se conocen? – preguntó Rachel

\- Claro / Para nada – hablaron los dos a la par – Nos conocimos hace mucho y luego nos distanciamos – continuó Quinn, sin mencionar a su bebé Beth.

Ella no se avergonzaba de ella, es más estaba muy orgullosa y era por su bebé que decidió entrar en este reality, ganar lo que más pueda y seguir adelante. La motivación para todos era diferente, para ella era su hija de siete años.

Puck tan bromista cómo parecía también estaba orgulloso de Beth y de Quinn. Sin embargo, no le faltaba ninguna oportunidad para bromear con ella.

Rachel se quedó mirando a ambos, intrigada por su existente e inexistente relación, ella ya lo descubriría después. No supo por qué, pero el hecho de que Puck conociera o tuviera algo que ver con Quinn, la molestó un poco. Ella se dijo que era porque aquí todos tienen que estar pendiente de ella, si por eso debió ser – se engañaba a sí misma.

\- Bien, ya que nos conocemos, vamos al primer reto - dijo Paul en su rol de presentador, ahora al lado de "Su Rachel" y entrelazando la mano y los dedos con ella para sonrisa y deleite de Rachel, ante la mirada esperanzadora e intrigada de varios y la de Quinn que estaba en plan de "cara de poquer" por demasiadas cosas a asimilar…

…

Nota:

Hola, estoy emocionada, iniciando una nueva historia… espero que os guste.

Déjame saber lo que piensas… ¿Debería seguir?


	2. La primera cita no cita

Capítulo II

La primera cita no cita

\- _Bien, ya que nos conocemos, vamos al primer reto - dijo Paul en su rol de presentador, ahora al lado de "Su Rachel" y entrelazando la mano y los dedos con ella para sonrisa y deleite de Rachel, ante la mirada esperanzadora e intrigada de varios y la de Quinn que estaba en plan de "cara de poquer" por demasiadas cosas a asimilar…_

5:00 am

Los chicos y chicas se fueron a la playa descalzos y en ropa interior. Ahí vieron 14 podios… algunos chicos ya empezaron a dilucidar de lo que se trataba

\- Exacto chicos y chicas es exactamente lo que están pensando ahora, un reto de resistencia, dónde el ganador tiene un premio y el perdedor será eliminado. La única regla es que tengas al menos un pie o mano sobre el podio siempre – ni bien terminó de decir Paul eso, la mayoría de ellos se miraron – es muy temprano para eliminar a alguien, tienen razón, pero todo persigue una razón y objetivo tengan presente eso. Bien, el premio, Rachel cariño tú lo dirás…

\- Bueno, el premio son 10mil dólares o una cita conmigo, luego de eso tendremos una tarde para seguir conociéndonos todos los que quedemos, lo siento por eso chicos.

Un vitoreo de es "Ok", "Lo aceptamos", "tranquila, hermosa"

De los 14 chicos y chicas, uno(a) iba a ganar y el perdedor(a) se elegiría dentro de los trece restantes, mañana temprano.

\- Eh leoncito – dijo Santana, mirando a Quinn – ahora todos nos morimos de frío porqué es tempranito, pero luego de eso saldrá el sol y te vas a sancochar… - maliciosamente Santana empezó a sonreír.

Quinn se dio cuenta de esto y todos también. Rachel le mandó una sonrisa alentadora y eso hizo sonrojar a Quinn.

\- Uff qué fácil, provocar reacción de Quinn y a la vez hermosa – pensó Rachel, ella lo usaría mucho, sobre todo porque Quinn era adorable y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Tener ese poder sobre Quinn le hacía maravillas a su ego.

Bueno, todos los chicos y chicas subieron a un podio pequeñito y se quedaron ahí de pie ante la intensa mirada de Rachel y Paul.

A la media hora de seguir ahí, el staff había creado una zona de sombra con aperitivos y tumbonas con toallas para relajarse e hidratarse, desde ahí miraba Rachel y Paul, el espectáculo.

Algunos se provocaban mutuamente, para que el otro se rinda, otros estaban en la zona como Alice que aprovechó para ser yoga. Ella era realmente impactante.

Rachel y Paul en las tumbonas admiraban la vista y conversaban mientras tanto…

\- ¿Por qué el dinero o una cita conmigo? – preguntaba Rachel

\- Por que así desde un inicio tenemos oportunidad de evaluarlos, que tan competitivos son, que estrategia pueden estar planeando, si están por la plata o por ti.

\- ¿Todo eso puedes averiguar de un reto?

\- Algo cariño, me ayuda a ver que tienen las personas por dentro. Ahora todos se ven chéveres y felices, pero con el tiempo averiguaremos que pasa, mientras tanto esto me ayuda a orientarme, sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé Paul por eso te quiero tanto.

\- Y yo a ti – decía Paul entrelazando los dedos con Rachel.

\- Además, la vista es fabulosa ¿verdad? – preguntaba entre sonrisas cómplices con su diva.

\- Absolutamente, no sabía que podían tener los abdominales tan marcados, ni el vientre plano, o las curvas tan definidas hasta me causan un "no sé qué"

\- Awww cariño, eres fenomenal tal cuál

\- Awww gracias Paul, tú también estas muy "bien" – lo completaba con risas de ambos, que los participantes observaban a lo lejos sin saber de que hablaban ellos.

\- Ohh, pero lo que no logro ver, es que esconde esa gran polera de Quinn, me gustaría ver que hay debajo

\- Pervertido – golpeaba en broma a su amigo y entre risas decía – Yo también, pero debo confesar que me encanta ese look.

\- "I Know" es tan adorable, cómo un leoncito, ¿Eso te encanta verdad?

\- Síii – decía muy feliz Rachel – se ve tan adorable que me gustaría llevármela a casa, incluso su voz es tan sexy…

\- Lo tienes mal eh

\- Un poquito, me gustaría conocerla más.

\- Y Santana te devora con los ojos, qué dices a eso – Paul miró interrogante a Rachel, pero también de manera juguetona porque sabía que no le sacaría a Rachel una respuesta esta vez.

Y eso comprobó cuando Santana hizo un estiramiento de sus bíceps y vio a Rachel tragar espeso y sonrojarse mucho para el final disolverse en sonrisas cómplices ante un comentario de Paul.

\- Lo ves leoncito – decía Santana que estaba muy cerca a Quinn – viste esa reacción.

\- Lo vi – decía Quinn un poco tratando de calmarse. Sabía que recién empezaba el reality y el hecho de que Santana causara una reacción así ante Rachel le provocaba una espina en el costado, no sabía por qué, pero algo le fastidiaba. Aunque también sabía que la iban a provocar y mucho y que ella tendría que tener una correa ancha (en mi país significa alta tolerancia a los chistes y provocaciones).

Alice le mandaba besos volados, y a veces Rachel correspondía mandando otros, Sam hacía impresiones e imitaciones y veía a Rachel reír. Puck flexionaba sus "armas" y definitivamente Rachel echaba una que otra mirada.

Todos estaban tratando de llamar su atención y en parte de provocar al otro para que Rachel "los notara, un poquito más".

10:00 am

A las 5 horas ya había salido el sol y Quinn estaba roja del bochorno. Por lo que Rachel se acercó a todos y a ella.

Para ese entonces el grupo se había reducido a la mitad, poco a poco fueron cayendo o retirándose por el agotamiento. Pasaban a interactuar con Rachel y Paul unos 5-10 minutos y luego se iban a desayunar a la casa y relajarse hasta la eliminación del día siguiente.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y desde abajo del podio que era una tarima pequeña de 30cm de altura, le preguntó - ¿Quinn es obvio el bochorno por el calor, por qué no te quitas la polera así estás más fresca?

Quinn no tardó en responder – en realidad no puedo.

\- Sí puedes, es algo fácil.

\- No puedo en realidad – Quinn sonrojada decía.

Rachel se quedó observándola un ratito y Santana la remató - ¿Estás comando leoncito?

Quinn se volvió un poquito más roja y miró al costado en lugar de a ellas

\- Hell yeah – Sam avivaba más el fuego en la cara de Quinn, lanzando los puños al aire.

\- Wanki – con travesura Santana.

\- Owww – Rachel – ¿puedo? – preguntó haciendo una seña a Quinn, con lo que Quinn le dio la mano y la ayudó a subir a la tarima.

Ya sobre la tarima, estando ambas de cerquita, compartiendo el mismo aire y espacio personal del otro, Rachel puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Quinn, mirándola pidió permiso y ella asintió.

Rachel con la yema de los dedos tocó debajo de la polera desde el hueso de la cadera, y fue ascendiendo con precisión matemática muy despacio, apreciando el nacimiento de abdominales y un cuerpo cincelado.

Fue lento y minucioso, sintió tiritar la piel debajo de ella y observó a Quinn aguantar un gemido, fue lento y subiendo, ambas sentían una combustión interna que a pocos iba quemando a ambas, hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta que ya llegaba a la zona donde debería estar el brazier… Quinn no llevaba brazier...

\- Owww, Owww – Rachel sintió su sonrojo y al ver a Quinn vio que su carita estaba por arder y arder más y más – no ocultó su gemido, pero si vio que Quinn sí, eso hacía maravillas a su ego.

Rachel estaba muy caliente, y Quinn hasta este momento era la única que en su cabeza logró complementar muy bien la mezcla de "adorable y terriblemente sexy a la par".

Rachel queriendo ayudar a Quinn a sopesar los vítores de sus compañeros, se paró de puntillas, sacando sus manos y apoyándose en sus hombros, le susurró al oído con voz sexy "_Espero que ganes, quiero conocerte un poquito más, "mi leoncito"_" y le dio un beso al lóbulo de su oreja.

Demás está decir que Quinn se quedó en blanco. Ahí estaba Rachel sumamente sexy, diciéndole que la quería conocer. Nunca en su más loco sueño había pasado eso, y al ocurrir estaba cómo "Woahh", totalmente feliz. Y dándole un beso mariposa.

Woahh totalmente.

Quinn se sintió desfallecer y Rachel la sostuvo por un momento, separándose un rato después mientras le hacía vivas para que gane.

A su lado Santana, Alice, Elizabeth, Kyle, Sam y Ollie lanzaron vivas y vitores "Qué caliente", de fondo se oyó "Cartero ¡" de parte de Finny boy. Tan lindo Finn.

Eso al parecer le hizo sostener un pelito más su resolución y querer ganar…

Después de dos horas más, sólo en la tarima estaban Santana y ella. La primera la miró, viendo que Quinn todavía estaba muy resuelta a quedarse más, saltó de la tarima renunciando ante la "locura de Quinn"

Quinn ganó el primer reto. Por lo que estaba segura de la eliminación y orgullosa de reclamar su premio.

Paul preguntó – Quinn felicidades por ganar el primer reto, ahora que decides ¿10 mil dólares o una cita con la superestrella Rachel Berry?

Paul por más que sonreía estaba muy atento a la reacción de Quinn.

Quinn por más que sabría que 10 mil dólares le ayudaría muy bien, a pagar alguna deuda, sabía también que no podía elegir el dinero, porque sólo la haría quedar mal ante Rachel al no elegirla, tan temprano en el show.

Se mintió a sí misma diciendo que esa plata no era necesaria, y a su vez se sintió alucinar por su posible cita con Rachel… eso le trajo una sonrisa sincera y enorme al elegir a Rachel.

\- Rachel ¡, elijo una cita con ella. – Y ante su sonrisa enorme, la sonrisa de Rachel de megavatios la complementó.

\- ¿Aunque sólo fuera una cita de 5 minutos? – preguntó Paul.

\- Aunque fueran sólo 3minutos… agradezco el tiempo que ella pueda darme.

\- Awww Awww – un coro de Awww de diferentes partes involucrada Rachel en sí misma, y Paul.

\- Muy bien, entonces felicidades Quinn, la cita será a las 6pm aquí en la playa – anunciaba Paul. Culminando, él se retiró y una muy feliz Rachel despidiéndose de todos con las manos, también.

Algunos concursantes se acercaron a Quinn y la felicitaron, incluida Santana.

Después de eso se fueron todos a la casa a comer, descansar, reestablecerse, conocerse, interactuar todos y tratar de adivinar el(la) eliminado(a), nadie sabía si Rachel iba a elegir a dedo, o según conexión o si los involucraría a ellos, sólo sabían que Quinn estaba a salvo.

La cita sería a las 6 pm.

Quinn estaba muy cansada pero muy feliz, aunque ahora si lo pensaba estaba un "tanto muy" nerviosa… ¿Qué se iba a poner?, ¿Qué es digno de Rachel Berry?, no tenía ropa de diseñador.

Ella caminó cómo "león" en su cuarto decidiendo que hacer. Y sin saber que esto lo estaba observando Rachel por su Tablet junto a Paul.

\- Awww mira Paul – decía una muy emocionada Rachel – está enloqueciendo por mí, ¿Acaso no es lo más bonito que has visto?

\- Pues sí, te brindo ese punto… se ve increíblemente tierna y ohhh empieza a cambiarse… - ahí la imagen se cortaba, para proteger la intimidad del concursante.

También miraban a los otros concursantes, algunos interactuando, otros enloqueciendo. En el gimnasio Kyle y Elizabeth retándose a hacer barras. Él sin polo, ella en top, sumamente caliente. Alice dormida en su camita dándole una imagen de portada. Ollie y Sam bromeando en la piscina y en fin sólo ellos siendo ellos.

\- ¿Auténticos? – Paul se atrevió a pensar, sabiendo que todos los concursantes saben que son grabados en espacios comunes, pero ellos no saben que son grabados también en la privacidad de su cuarto. Se atrevió a pensar eso, pero no se lo comentó a Rachel, al verla tan feliz observando su Tablet, sobre todo a cierta concursante que se llamaba "Quinn".

Quinn se decidió bajo la directiva de su hija, acordándose de ella en todo momento "_mamá el vestido amarillo se te ve muy bien_" y el de su hermana "_en la primera cita, la sutileza es la mejor opción. Maquillaje bajo y natural y un vestido que refleje un punto de tu personalidad, así cuándo te presentes en la segunda cita más maquillada y producida, provocará un efecto Waohh_"

6:00 pm

Ella recogió una rosa del jardín y fue a esperar a Rachel en el nacimiento de la playa, había una toalla en la tierra y un picnic bajo el ocultamiento del sol en el horizonte… sumamente romántico.

Rachel llegó y se veía sumamente bella. Incluso más que en la mañana, ¿Eso es posible? Quinn se recordó internamente de no babear "eso no es sexy, podría pasar por perturbador", se rio internamente de su propio pensamiento.

Su mente era una espacio profundo y abstracto. Repitiéndose internamente _"No te rías, préstale atención_", "_No babees_" y "_Dile que está bella_"

\- Rachel estás radiante – Eso Quinn, suave, se felicitaba y se daba una palmadita en el hombro.

\- Ohh Gracias Quinn, estás bella también – Rachel contrólate, no puedes saltarle encima, sólo porque es mucho más sexy de cerca.

Ambas sonreían, y se sonrojaban… había un lenguaje no dicho entre ambas que era sumamente sublime.

Quinn con todos los honores dejó que Rachel se sentara primero cómo si estuvieran en un restaurante… actitud primero… le sirvió la comida que habían preparado para ellas y sirvió el vino que a su parecer le gustó mucho a Rachel, por su apreciación. Trato de memorizar la etiqueta y buscarlo después haber si podía comprarlo luego para ella, aunque costara talvez un pelín más.

La sonrisa de Rachel y sus hoyuelos hicieron sentir a Quinn sentir mariposas en el estómago y se sintió desfallecer… era mucho más atractiva en persona y su actitud relajada era tan chévere de compartir… un ambiente místico y bello.

Cuando Quinn iba a cruzar palabras con Rachel, sonó el celular de ella.

\- ¿Eso está permitido? – pensó Quinn, porque no vio reality antes, para saber si estaba permitido - "Aunque es Rachel, a ella se le permite todo" – sentenció su mente.

Sintió una pesadez cuando Rachel contestó el teléfono enviando mensajes y sonriendo al aparato.

\- Ella está sonriendo mucho, debe ser algo bueno – pensaba Quinn.

\- Ohh Quinn lo siento mucho, esto es urgente debo tomarlo, te veo en 5min ¿Ok? – dijo Rachel y se paró presurosa. Quinn también se paró y dijo – Ok, no hay problema, aquí te espero.

Y Rachel se fue trotando por la playa. Y Quinn se quedó esperando, primero parada porque Rachel dijo 5 minutos ¿cierto?, a los 20 minutos seguía parada y decidió sentarse y esperarla aún con la roza en el bolsillo lateral del vestido, que no pudo darle a Rachel.

Calculó que había pasado más de una hora y Rachel no volvía. Ella de costado se veía sola, pero sabía que no estaba sola, debía de haber cámaras por todas partes.

\- ¿Acaso me plantó? – pensó, bueno no es la primera vez que pasa, que sea una Superestrella es la primera vez, que sea a nivel nacional y posiblemente internacional también es la primera vez.

\- Ella va a volver – decía su mente.

\- ¿Habrán pasado dos horas ya? – su mente pensaba y pensaba en lo mismo. Diciéndose que si fuera malo se lo dirían. Rachel había encontrado algo que fue más importante y que de seguro valía más que estar con ella – se martirizaba su mente.

A las cuatro horas ya, ella seguía esperando no quería irse, pensando que Rachel volvería.

10:00 pm

\- ¿Esto es normal en un reality?, ¿Acaso si me plantó? – se preguntaba internamente. En un tema más alegre se preguntó - ¿Qué estará haciendo mi bebé? – se preguntaba mentalmente, acerca de su hija.

Pensó que, si su hija iba a verla, tenía que verla feliz, no triste, enmascararía sus sentimientos, aunque Frannie posiblemente ya lo sabría por el momento, el hecho que internamente Quinn era un desastre. Su hija tenía que verla feliz.

Así que pensó ¿Qué haría feliz a mi bebé? Y se vio en una playa rodeada de arena blanca.

"Un castillo de princesas" – se respondió.

Se quitó las sandalias que tenía y en la cubeta que tenía el hielo, la vació y se fue por agua a la playa para hacer su castillo y de ahí lo uso cómo balde o patrón para llenarlo con arena y vaciarla.

Habían pasado varias horas ya, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero al menos su castillo ya estaba, esperó que le gustara a Beth y con la roza que traía la puso en la cima cómo bandera, con eso, se retiró a su cuarto.

Ya todos estaban durmiendo para ese momento, sólo ahí vio que ya era la 1:00 am

Se fue a su cuarto y se despidió de la noche cómo siempre lo hacía con Beth.

\- Buenas noches al sol

\- Buenas noches a la noche

\- Buenas noches mi amor

\- Te amo, te amo mi conejito.

Y se tocó la punta de la nariz tres veces, cómo dándole un beso esquimal a su bebé en la nariz, y dos más sonoros que siempre hacía reír a su pequeña.

Beth en la repetición del día siguiente vería esto y llamaría a su tía para hacerlo con ella y con su mami por medio de la tele, muy feliz sabiendo que era lo primero y lo último en lo que pensaba su mami.

En otro lado más sórdido, Jhon sonreía por su travesura, viendo a Rachel dormida en su cama y sin enterarse de todo el desgaste mental de Quinn.

...

Nota:

\- Déjame saber que opinas... esto recién está empezando...


	3. Remordimiento y Sorpresas (parte I)

Capítulo III

Remordimiento y Sorpresas (parte I)

Segundo día:

6:00 am

El despertar no fue lo mismo para todos.

Su despertador sonó a las 6 am, y para su sorpresa Santana estaba ahí en su cuarto viéndola dormir.

\- ¿Pero que demonio…?

\- Eh – interrumpió la latina – no rugas tan temprano leoncito.

\- Si te das cuenta que no soy un león ¿verdad? – a la defensiva el leoncito.

\- Pues sí, pero llamarte "culo blanco" suena atroz – decía delicadamente Santana.

\- Ok, llámame leoncito – decía una muy cansada Quinn al no lograr dormir lo suficiente - ¿Puedes decirme que haces en mi cuarto?

\- Eh venido a darte el pésame – decía seria Santana, y ese simple acto asustó la mierda de Quinn

Se levantó de un salto - Pero ¿qué dices, quién?

\- Eh tranquila, por tu cita… digo – decía una angelical Santana.

\- Puff – Quinn lanzó un bufido y le reprochó, con la mano en el corazón – no hagas eso, me va a dar un infarto.

\- ¿Por qué tienes a alguien especial en mente? – curiosa ella

\- Siempre hay alguien en mente, y pues toda la gente a quien quieres es especial, por algo la tienes en tu vida.

Santana sólo la miró un momento antes de decir - ¿Eres seria?, no es un comercial eh, sí que eras profunda…

\- No cambies el tema Santana, te agradezco, pero me sorprende ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno venía a prepararte, ya sabes, todos saben lo fatal de tu cita y pues para que no te sientas mal… casi parece una trampa, rechazas el dinero y no hay cita, más bien te dejaron plantada cómo pino.

Quinn aún procesaba toda la información - ¿Cómo saben de mi cita?

\- Yo les dije

\- ¡qué?

\- Ahh leoncito despierta, no os dije, fue una broma cruel, hay cámaras por todo sitio, alguien se entero y se lo dijo a otra persona y a otra persona.

\- Ese alguien eres tú ¿verdad?

\- SIP – decía tranquilamente Santana

Quinn resoplaba, empezaba a pensar que Santana ciertamente era alguien especial, pero tenía que brindarle el hecho de que es directa y gente así le agradaba y mucho.

\- En realidad te plantaron como "abeto, uno de cien años"

\- Ya déjalo, me vas a hacer reír, toda esta locura tan temprano.

\- Ese es el objetivo leoncito, ya vamos, vístete que vamos a desayunar y luego a la reunión con Rachel.

Ante esto, Quinn le dio un sincero abrazo a Santana ante rechazos de mentira de ella que decía – Ya Ya suéltame, que me vas a embarazar.

\- Eso no es posible - decía riéndose Quinn, y preguntaba - ¿Son reales?

\- Pues no, son del doctor Jhonson, bien hechas y con garantía – refiriéndose a su busto – pervertida - dándole un puñete a broma suavecito en el hombro a Quinn, haciéndola reír.

En el otro lado, Paul esperaba con cara de pocos amigos a Rachel que venía presurosa a su encuentro.

\- Lo sé, no me lo digas, lo siento mucho – decía Rachel con su ya famoso puchero…

\- No, no, estoy tan enojado contigo, ¿Por qué? Dime – Paul cabreado

\- Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento mucho, lo repito, en un momento de profunda necesidad de ser querida Paul, sabes lo que es eso, tenía una inmensa necesidad de importarle a alguien, de que me quiera…- interrumpió Paul

\- Y te fuiste con Jhon para eso, él no te quiere, él te está usando – lo dijo abruptamente y se arrepintió al instante al ver el rostro de la diva – no llores por favor, soy un imbécil…

Una llorosa Rachel le dijo – sí lo eres – antes de dejarse cobijar por los brazos de Paul

\- Lo siento mucho Rachel – dijo Paul entre abrazos – lo siento mucho, pero tienes que entender cariño – lo dijo lo más suave posible – que este show puede ser lo que tu elijas, puede ser de pura diversión y al final tendrás a Jhon o puede ser de un viaje hermoso que termine de alguien enamorado profundamente de ti…

\- Puede ser una dama

\- Sí sí puede, todo lo que quieras, pero tienes que darte la oportunidad a ser feliz – dijo Paul mirando a los ojos a su Rachel - ¿Quieres saber que pasó anoche? – preguntó suavemente.

\- No quiero – dijo con puchero Rachel

\- Sí quieres amor – interrumpió Paul

\- Sí quiero, claro que quiero, pero me voy a sentir mal – dijo una abatida Rachel

\- No te hablaré de Jhon y de su maldita oportunidad por alejarte de tu potencial pareja – Rachel lo calmó pasándole la mano por los brazos – Ok, Ok me calmo, me calmo – repetía cómo mantra – me calmo, no hablaré de ese…

\- Shhh Shhh suficiente Paul, sé que me equivoque y él también. Si quieres que se disculpe puedo hacer que…

\- NO, NO, no quiero nada de él, me calmo, me calmo, porque me va a dar un ataque -decía Paul haciendo ejercicios de respiración – quiero que veas este video Rachel para que veas que pasó ayer, para que al ver a los chicos y a Quinn no te sorprendas…

Rachel tomó una gran respiración y abrazada de Paul se puso a ver lo que pasó con Quinn…todo…

Luego hubo unos 5 minutos en que los dos no dijeron nada, y ella se echó a llorar con lo tierna que había sido "su Quinn" y curiosa por ese lindo mantra que hacía noche a noche con alguien especial.

Paul sólo la abrazo y la besó repetidamente en la cabeza – Con los sobresaltos vas a aprender Rachel, sólo date la oportunidad – pidió Paul susurrando sobre su cien y Rachel asintió, ante todo.

Jhon siendo el cabrón que es, se tomó el día libre. Paul y Rachel fueron a maquillaje y producción, para ponerse al día en su segundo día.

Ya en la casa… 8:00 am

\- Hola chicos – saludaba Paul y más atrás Rachel con los dedos entrelazados ambos – eh que alegría verlos a todos juntos – Paul en su rol de presentador.

Vítores y alegría de parte de todos, aunque cierta incertidumbre por la eliminación.

\- Así que comentemos algo de anoche – mientras decía Paul – los hicos y chicas miraban a Quinn y luego a su pareja y al presentador – Quinn ganaste una cita, eso siempre es genial, aunque déjame disculparme en nombre del show por el abrupto que sucedió y el de no poder comunicártelo (Porque si bien Rachel se va, ellos siguieron filmando, nadie le avisó porque todos se pelotearon el tema – problema de burocracia).

\- No pasa nada – dijo Quinn, aunque Rachel se dio cuenta de que si pasó y mucho.

Quinn también se dio cuenta de que algo pasó con Rachel porque tenía los ojos rojos.

\- Eh sí pasa, quiero disculparme a mi nombre personal y el del show, hay tantas cosas que quiero discutir si me das una oportunidad Quinn, luego de la eliminación – pidió Rachel.

\- Eh sí, ok – asintió Quinn y antes de que se dijera algo más, se paró y le dio un sentido abrazo para aliviar un poco su ánimo.

Luego Rachel y Paul siguieron hablando del show… a Quinn le pareció una bruma porque estaba tan centrada en Rachel, en porqué había llorado, que no estaba tan presente en el asunto de la eliminación.

Tina fue eliminada por falta de conexión, aunque ambas con una vibra chévere, compartieron contactos para seguir en un futuro un posible proyecto.

Paul los invitó a relajarse en la piscina, en los alrededores, hasta comenzar el segundo reto por la tarde. El staff les invitó a una parrillada y barbacoa en una mini celebración, al seguir al siguiente reto.

Rachel pidió a Quinn conversar en el cuarto principal. Quinn siguió cómo cachorrito, aún preocupada por Rachel y sus ojitos rojos, ella se dijo en su mente "que patearía a todo aquel que le hiciera daño"

Ni bien entraron las dos al cuarto, se instaló una bruma pesada en el ambiente, la desazón y el "no sé qué", "¿cómo me comunico?"

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Quinn preocupada – si alguien dijo algo, estoy segura que les podría patear el trasero. – tratando de hacer reír a Rachel

\- ¿Qué si estoy bien? – Rachel se preguntaba si Quinn era real, ella hasta este punto era muy adorable, muy tierna y uff…

\- Sí, sí ¿verdad?

\- Humm Quinn yo eh, tengo que disculparme…

\- No es necesario

\- Sí lo es, anoche en la cita fuiste sumamente dulce y yo cometí un tremendo error que no estoy dispuesta a repetir, debí quedarme contigo… - decía apesadumbrada y Quinn la interrumpió.

\- No te disculpes, ya pasó y viendo el lado bueno, se verá genial cómo anécdota – decía relajada Quinn intentando hacer relajarse a Rachel.

\- Ciertamente eres algo especial, eh

\- Eso espero – sonrojada Quinn admitía.

Quinn entrelazó sus manos con las de Rachel – si algo he aprendido es que "no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí puedes dejarlo ir y tener un futuro" … humm que te parece.

\- Me parece buena idea – decía Rachel susurrándole, aún apenada por lo pasado.

\- ¿Lo harías conmigo? – ofreció Quinn dándole la otra mano en un apretón firme cómo hacen los niños y "empezar de nuevo".

Ambas con sonrisas afines asintieron, dispuestas a aprovechar el tiempo que tengan juntas, sobre todo Quinn.

\- ¿Me dirás ese mantra que hiciste en la noche para quién es? Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar después de anoche…

\- Eh para – la interrumpió Quinn y dijo dulcemente – para de disculparte, te diré algún día, mientras sigamos conociéndonos - dijo con una sonrisa – Quiero probar algo, ¿me lo permites?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Rachel.

Y Quinn, sólo deseando hacerlo mejor para Rachel, hizo lo mismo que hacía sonreír a su hija… tomó con suavidad ambas mejillas de Rachel ante la sorpresa de ella y le dio un beso mariposa a cada mejilla y luego un gran, largo y tierno beso esquimal en la nariz a Rachel terminando con una risa melódica y hermosa…

Y para gran diversión de Quinn, dejando a una Rachel aturdida y jodidamente feliz, lanzó un chillido y salió riéndose del cuarto, tal cual niña traviesa.

Rachel aturdida, despertó luego de un rato, con el corazón hinchado de ternura y de adoración. Se permitió sonreír con su clásica sonrisa de megavatios.

Paul la recibió en el exterior poco después, ya muy calmado y viendo lo feliz que estaba su diva. Ambos se mezclaron con todos muy bien en el ambiente y aprovecharon para relajarse antes del show…

…

6:00 pm

\- Chicos y chicas reto # 2 – entusiasmado Paul lo anunciaba, ante los vítores y la bulla mezclada con alegría genuina – todos participan, incluida Quinn, este reto se llama "¿Quién soy yo?", novedoso eh… Todos diremos lo que se nos pregunten según categoría, tienen que responder muy rápido en cuánto a temas relacionados nuestros, puede ser algo embarazoso, un secreto u otra cosa tan trivial cómo la profesión en sí, etc… hasta que quede uno, el ganador o ganadora recibirá un premio de Rachel y el o la perderdor(a) se dará un clavado en esa piscina, y se elegirá entre los restantes, teniendo en cuenta que cada eliminación será diferente, ya lo verán. El premio Rachel…

\- El premio, será una cita conmigo, esta vez en serio chicos – ante la burla de algunos hacia Quinn – dejen a Quinn, chicos. Gracias, a veces siento que soy maestra – Puck gritó "una sexy" - Gracias Puck – "de nada nena"- Puck, eres terrible – mencionó entre risas.

\- Bueno lo dicho… ahora sí, a jugar, chicas y chicos empecemos por algo muy fácil… edad y profesión… - inició Rachel muy entusiasmada.

\- (23, estudio fotografía) – Quinn, (25, modelo) – Santana, (25, profesora de danza)- Brittany, (26, cantante de R&B) – Mercedes, (20, policía) – Elizabeth, (20, modelo) – Alice

\- (26, mecánico) – Finn, (26, limpio piscinas) – Puck, (23, enfermero) – Sam, (25, striper) – Mike, (26, striper) – Jake, (20, policía) – Kyle, (27, modelo) – Ollie

\- Ahh Mercedes te demoraste, ya sabes un clavado a la piscina y nos vemos después – dijo con cariño Rachel y así lo hizo Mercedes dando una bala de cañón impresionante, que provocó muchos silbidos y gritos – Ahora… Un viernes por la noche, ¿dónde me encontraría y con quién?

\- (en mi camita, con mi bebé) – Quinn que al decir esto provocó muchos - ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? - De Rachel y de varios a lo que Quinn respondió – Esa es una nueva pregunta – ganándose muchos "Awww vamos", provocando mucho más la curiosidad de Rachel.

\- (en la disco, con una nena) – Santana – provocando varios – "Qué caliente", (en un bar, con amigos) – Brittany, (en el gym , con Kyle) – Elizabeth, (viajando, con una alma bonita) – Alice – muy espiritual, ganándose una sonrisa de Rachel y de varios cómo Quinn, (en el taller, con los carros) – Finn – "muy trabajador" se dijo a sí misma Rachel, (en una cama que no sea la mía, entienden) – Puck – "seductor y mujeriego", pensó Rachel, (en el hospital, con él que me necesite) – Sam – ganándose varios "Awww" de las chicas, los chicos sólo lo miraban de reojo, (en un bar, trabajando con mi amigo Jake/Mike) – Mike y Jake, (en el gym, con mi hermana) – Kyle, (en la disco, con una babe) - Ollie

Rachel pensó que Elizabeth y Kyle tenían una muy bonita relación, pero a la vez se preguntó "¿Ellos son muy competitivos por mí, esto no afectaría su relación?"

\- Bueno, te demoraste Ollie, ya sabes a la piscina. Él lo hizo dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, divirtiendo a varios - Ahora la pregunta obvia Quinn, y sí tengo mucha curiosidad … ¿Quién es la persona más importante de tu vida? Y La relación que tienes con ella.

\- (Beth, mi hija de 7 años) – Quinn. Esto fue una gran revelación para todos, especialmente para Rachel, (Rachel, y espero que seas lo que tu quieres ser nena) – Santana. Jugando con todos en ese momento, especialmente Rachel, (Varios nombres, mis niños de la clase) – Brittany. Mostrándose gran apasionada, (Kyle, mi hermano) – Elizabeth, (Peter, mi abuelo) – Alice, (Carol, mi mamá) – Finn, (Beth, mi hija) – Puck

Ni bien, terminó de decirlo todos estallaron en sorpresa y gritos de "Wow" y miraron a todos lados y a Rachel quién inmediatamente pensó lo peor.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Ustedes están en una relación, y tienen el nervio de venir a este show a jugar con mis ilusiones? – preguntó Rachel molesta.

\- No, no es lo que parece – ambos hablaron, luego Quinn le pidió la palabra a Puck lo que él accedió – Rachel, te voy a explicar tal cuál le expliqué a mi hija, ya que supongo que es ella la que está viéndome ahora, ¿me das permiso? – preguntó y Rachel de mala gana le dio la venia con su brazo.

\- Bien, Puck y yo fuimos a la misma escuela, creímos habernos enamorado y la primera vez que tuve relaciones con él, se concibió mi hija. Fue difícil conservarla y acabar el colegio, hacernos cargo, pero con mucho amor y sacrificio por ella, siempre es "por ella" lo logramos. Ambos nos quedamos cerca para que ella crezca con amor, teniendo ambos de sus padres, aunque fuera en casas separadas y en días separados. No estamos en una relación sexual. Tenemos una relación de padres muy buena. Puck ahí cómo lo ves, que parece de lo peor…

\- Eso es cierto, nena – Puck intervino para provocar unas risas y a aliviar el ambiente.

\- Puck no ayudes – dijo Quinn en broma – Puck se viste de rosa si su nena así lo dice, se deja peinar, y cuándo está enferma, hace un fuerte con ella dónde cuenta historias de sus abuelos. Mi niña tiene el amor de ambos, y aunque ninguno de los dos llegó a la universidad, procuramos darle lo mejor para que ella no se pierda de nada. Ten por seguro que los dos entramos a este show por razones propias. No hay un complot aquí.

Rachel todavía desconfiaba de esto, miraba a Paul, a ver si él dudaba también y vio que así era. Decidió continuar con el show, aún con el ánimo un poco afectado.

\- (Paul, mi padre) – Sam, (Laura, mi madre) – Mike, (Puck, mi hermano) – Jake. Otra gran sorpresa para Rachel, (Elizabeth, mi hermana) – Kyle

Ni bien acabó esta ronda, Rachel aún cabreada dijo – Puck, a la piscina. Y así lo hizo Puck sin tanto show, sólo se metió un poco enojado que lo hallan eliminado por no decirle lo relacionado con Quinn antes.

\- Bien, si lo eliminas a él, por mi y por mi hija, yo también me elimino – dijo enojada Quinn y saltó a la piscina igual que Puck sin mirar a Rachel al salir de la misma.

\- Quinn no lo hago por eso, eh espera…- no terminó de hablar Rachel que Quinn ya se había ido.

Paul intervino – Eh chicos, chicas tranquilas por favor, Rachel, también te lo pido. Este es un reality se supone que pasen esta clase de cosas, que aflore nuestra reacción de este momento, luego lo discutiremos, por favor. Todos tranquilos, relájense y piensen en el premio. Rachel seguimos…

... continuará

...


	4. Remordimiento y Sorpresas (parte II)

Capítulo IV

Remordimiento y Sorpresas (parte II)

\- Bueno chicos, pregunta… ¿Qué es lo más valioso que tienen en su maleta ahora? Y ¿Si lo cambiarían, por cuál?

\- (ambición, no) – Santana, (una foto de la naturaleza, no) – Brittany, (una foto de los chicos del escuadrón, no) – Elizabeth y Kyle, (una foto de mi abuelo, no) – Alice, (un amuleto de mi medio hermano, no) – Finn, (una guía espiritual, no) – Sam, (un cd de música, no) – Mike, (unas pesas, sí por otras) – Jake

\- Jake te demoraste, a la piscina bello – y así fue – Ahora, siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué es lo último que le dijeron a su familia al venir aquí? Y ¿a quién fue? – Queda decir que el ánimo seguía ensombrecido. Por lo que los chicos decidieron alegrarlo un poco.

\- (fue un gemido, una nena) – Santana- para alegría y risas de todos, (nos vemos pronto, a mi clase) – Brittany, (te amo, a mis padres) – Elizabeth y Kyle, (con energía, a mi amiga) – Alice, (mantenme informado, a mi colega) – Finn, (Espero encontrarlo mejor, a un paciente) – Sam, (Yeah, en un bar al público) – Mike.

\- Mike te demoraste, a la piscina – el se quitó la camisa y enseñó sus abdominales – provocando vítores de las chicas y Rachel – Ok, siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué están aquí, dinero o yo?)

\- (ambos)- Santana dijo con una sonrisa, todos los demás respondieron que era por Rachel, cosa que no es tan cierta, él que se demoró más fue Brittany así que ella se tiró a la piscina con una gran pirueta sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bueno, nos vamos quedando sin participantes, eso es bueno, vamos a ver, siguiente pregunta… ¿Qué quieren más en este momento? Lo que sea y ¿con quién?

\- (Una cita juntas, contigo) – Santana, (mi uniforme, lo usaría contigo si quieres) – Elizabeth, (un vestido de diseñador, conmigo) – Alice, (un catalogo de autos, para mí) – Finn, (mi guitarra, contigo) – Sam, (mi arma, conmigo, para practicar tiro al blanco)- Kyle.

\- Kyle tengo que decirte que, aunque tu decisión es buena porque trabajas en tus aptitudes. Es muy perturbador traer un arma el show, por eso vasa la piscina – y así lo hizo Kyle – Bueno, siguiente pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu mejor línea de recogida en un bar?

\- (memoriza mi nombre porque lo vas a gritar toda la noche) - Santana sonriendo lo dijo y guiñándole a Rachel que se sonrojó ante esto – (no puedo decirla, mi mamá ve el show) – Elizabeth, (no necesito ninguna, ellos y ellas me las dicen a mí) – Alice, (Hey babe, qué estás haciendo) – Finn, (sales conmigo hermosa) – Sam

\- Awww, aunque algunas fueron geniales, Elizabeth no dijiste la tuya, a la piscina – y así pasó – Bueno siguiente pregunta… su mejor atributo y que cambiarían de ustedes si pudieran.

\- (todo, y nada ya lo hice) – Santana, señalando a sus fabulosos senos –(mi sonrisa, nada) – Alice, (mi sonrisa también y mis hoyuelos, nada) – Finn, (mi tono de voz al cantar, no cambiaría el tamaño de mi boca por más que lo parezca) – Sam

\- Tengo que elegir a alguien, lo siento Finn, te vas – Finn respondió "Ok, hermosa" y saltó a la piscina – Siguiente pregunta… ¿Pasarías una noche conmigo, la primera vez que me vieras aquí, si pudieras?

\- (Absolutamente, dónde te encontraras) – Santana, (Sí) – Alice, (Me gustaría conocerte primero) – Sam.

\- Y esa fue la pregunta final, muy buena respuesta todos, ahora tengo que elegir al ganador(a) y es… SANTANA.

Santana saltó de alegría, mientras los otros chicos se despedían de Rachel.

\- Bueno ahora, escojo mi premio – dijo Santana mirando seductoramente ella a Rachel.

Rachel muy estresada para ese momento, decidió no pensar y tomó de la mano a Santana para irse al "cuarto del sexo" para gran sorpresa de Santana.

Una vez adentro, Santana preguntó – O este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida o ¿estás jodiendome? - Rachel no le respondió verbalmente y la besó apasionadamente antes de irse a la cama con la latina sexy y de tener relaciones sexuales.

La cámara tomó el primer beso y la caída a la cama, luego cortó imagen.

…

Los participantes luego de secarse, cambiarse bajaron a la sala común para interactuar y conectarse con el otro. Relajarse.

\- Sabes que Santana está en el "cuarto rojo" cómo se denominaba al "cuarto del sexo" – mencionó Ollie.

\- Yeah, es muy rápida, y hasta ahora va genial y ganándonos a todos – Kyle dijo, tomando una cerveza.

\- Te hicieron mierda Quinn – comentó Brittany.

\- Te demoraste mucho leoncito, hasta pienso que te hicieron trampa, ganaste un reto y obtienes una cita de que "3minutos" antes que te planten a nivel nacional – dijo Jake

\- Cállate – contestó Puck levemente enojado.

\- Tranquilícense todos, si es verdad – respondió Quinn cabizbaja – me hicieron mierda.

\- Si sigue así esta reunión todos terminaremos llorando, alégrense gente – intervino Alice – estamos en una isla con gente muy guapa, con retos bacanes, y en la compañía de Rachel Berry. Y qué, que se acueste con Santana, yo que sepa es soltera, pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros excepto Quinn, porque la cagaron.

\- Es cierto – levantó su copa Quinn.

\- Ya basta todos, qué les pasa – gritó Puck

\- Y tú por qué la defiendes si no son nada – dijo Finn.

\- Por que sí, y te callas o te irá mal – Puck otra vez

\- Basta Puck, para, te agradezco, pero tranquilízate que, si le pegas, te vas – dijo el leoncito

\- Sí niño bonito, tranquilo – esta vez Mike.

Puck se levantó y se fue a la playa con su trago, tratando de calmarse. Estaba cabreado porque no pudo ganar un reto hasta ahora, por ser eliminado de esa manera y por el carga montón a Quinn. Él siempre la iba a defender.

\- Sabes que cuando toman todos son unos capullos – Quinn sentándose al costado de Puck.

\- Sólo estoy muy enojado ¿entiendes?

\- Lo sé, también lo estoy, hasta me siento herida no se por qué.

\- Ufff no sabes por qué, mi leoncito. Hay Quinn, eres uy amable para ese idiota y para aguantar tanta mierda (hablando de algún chico en la sala)

\- No hablemos de eso, me voy a enojar más - dijo Quinn triste – sabías que Santana fue ayer a mi cuarto ha hacerme sentir mejor y ahora la está follando.

Puck la miró un momento y luego dijo – Quinn, no existen amistades y lealtades aquí. Es muy ingenuo creer que sí, que alguien tiene tu espalda.

\- Lo sé, sólo me descuide, extraño mucho a Beth.

\- Yo también, a mi princesa. Hagamos un pacto – propuso Puck

\- ¿Cuál? – Quinn preguntó.

\- De aquí hacia adelante, vamos a hacer lo mejor cada uno, para salir bien parados y lo mejor para nosotros y para nuestra princesa. Ignoremos la mierda – eh hizo su "pinky promess" que le enseñó su bebé, con Quinn – Y por, sobre todo, yo tengo tu espalda. Lo prometo.

\- Ok, perfecto – y selló el trato con su dedo meñique, sonriendo por el gesto – Yo también.

\- Me voy al gimnasio, a aprovechar el tiempo que pueda… dijo finalmente Puck antes de irse, sin esperar respuesta de Quinn.

Ella se quedó un rato más ahí en la playa mirando el ocaso, con su cerveza en la mano… Después entró a la sala y siguió tomando con los demás, para alegría de ella, ya habían pasado a otro tema cómo el hecho de que Finn sea tan descuidado que se choque todo el tiempo con las puertas, o que Sam se equivoque todo el tiempo de puerta al querer entrar en su cuarto.

Estaban tan alcoholizados que no se sorprendieron tanto cuando Rachel y Santana se unieron a la reunión. Santana con una sonrisa socarrona y muy feliz y Rachel más cauta evaluando a todos. Fácilmente entraron en una conversación sobre esto y lo otro con todos.

Quinn por su parte estaba en la labor de alcoholizarse mucho más y caer desmayada. No podía evitar que tenía acciones autodestructivas cuándo se sentía miserable (sobre todo en esos momentos era cuándo más tonterías tendía a pensar. Beth siempre era su pilar, por ella, sólo las pensaba, no las cometía. Un hábito iniciado gracias a la relación que tenía con su padre)

Rachel la vio de reojo levantando copas y copas hasta que dejó las copas y fue por la botella. Ella sintió cierta ¿Culpa? al ver a Quinn dañarse a sí misma. Siguió interactuando con el resto, intentando participar de las conversaciones de ellos, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre Quinn. No sabía por qué - pero ella sintió que era su culpa, sintió preocupación por Quinn y sentido de protección, y más cuándo Puck vino por ella susurrándole cosas al oído y tratando de llevársela, tal vez a su cuarto para acostarla, pero por más que así fuera, sintió "algo que no puede definir, que se siente cómo intenso fastidio, hasta ira se podría decir, pensando en el peor escenario"… pero Quinn no aceptó, entonces Puck se fue, al igual que alguno que otro concursante.

Quinn tenía la mente en otra parte y esto era obvio, por que negaba con la cabeza y hacía un ademán con la mano cómo tratando de borrar imágenes…Rachel cada vez entendía menos, y más le preocupaba ella.

Ella vio, cuándo Santana se acercó a Quinn en el sofá tratando de hablarle, y Quinn se levantó abruptamente separándose de ella. Había dolor de ambas partes, pero ¿Por qué? – pensaba Rachel.

Santana le hablaba cosas al oído y Quinn no decía nada, hasta que giró y se fue tambaleándose y apoyándose en las paredes en dirección a su cuarto.

Santana se fue con quien quedaba (obviamente ahora molesta) … Brittany, Alice, Finn y Sam a seguir con la reunión con Rachel, que ya para ese momento estaba cada vez más impaciente.

Rachel no lo soportó más y fue tras ella, la encontró en su puerta tratando de abrirla y fallando miserablemente porque estaba buscando la manija en la pared opuesta. Decidió entonces que la llevaría al cuarto principal.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a Quinn e intentó hablarle, pero Quinn estaba no para esa acción. La tomó entonces por atrás, fue cuándo Quinn se apoyó en Rachel para no caerse y Rachel deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y la dirigió al cuarto principal, específicamente a la cama dónde la acostó y les sacó los zapatos.

Quinn trató de protestar, pero sólo salió algo muy parecido a un rugido que le causó inmensa ternura.

Incluso en su borrachera, ella susurró el mantra que hacía cada noche con su hija y con los tres golpes en la nariz, fue ese exacto momento cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que había sido una imbécil, otra vez con Quinn, había cuestionado "el amor de Quinn y Puck por su hija", eso estaba mucho más allá de erróneo.

\- Pero qué está mal conmigo – susurró llevándose las manos a la cara.

Oyó golpes en la puerta y fue a ver porque eso no pasaba, jamás. Era Puck quien preguntó por Quinn y si se encontraba ella bien. Momento que Rachel, lo dejó pasar para que el la viera.

Puck pasó y le alisó el pelo, la giró de costado, le quitó los accesorios que tenía en las manos y las medias.

\- Ella nunca duerme con medias – dijo. Y luego la tapó.

Rachel asintió y aprovechó ese momento para disculparse con él y de la forma cómo actuó reconociendo que ambos tenían una relación extraordinaria pero que jamás pasaría de eso. Puck también se disculpó por asumir cosas. Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación dónde ambos terminaron abrazados y aceptaron la disculpa del otro, y luego él se fue.

Rachel se sentó en la cama mirándola, cuando Quinn susurró – ven a dormir y apaga la luz por favor.

Rachel le hizo caso sin decir palabra y se echó al costado de ella por encima de la cama. Quinn la giró mientras Rachel soltaba un gritito de sorpresa, y las tapó a ambas para después acurrucarse en Rachel.

Rachel estaba muy sorprendida, oyó que ella hacía un ruido tan lindo, tan bajo cómo un ronroneo ¿eso era posible?, Quinn estaba siendo muy adorable sin ni siquiera quererlo, ella respiraba en el cuello de Rachel, y era sumamente delicado y "algo que ella fácilmente podría acostumbrarse".

No había dormido así con nadie desde que tenía cinco años, ni siquiera con Jhon, que sólo era sexo descuidado y luego él se iba. Quinn le dio un sentido inmenso de familiaridad que la hizo soltar una lágrima solitaria, que se convirtió en dos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sollozando.

Fue el movimiento de su pecho y el sonido que hizo despertar a Quinn. Se incorporó por encima de Rachel, apoyándose en ella y muy adormilada y somnolienta preguntó - ¿Qué está mal?

\- Nada – susurró Rachel.

\- Algo está mal, estas llorando, ¿quién te hizo daño? Le patearé el culo – eso hizo reír a Rachel.

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Sí, a cualquiera por hacerte daño. No llores princesa – dijo y luego besó cada lágrima.

\- Quinn estás muy borracha – musitó Rachel, no queriendo hacer algo que Quinn pueda arrepentirse después.

\- No voy a conducir, no te preocupes – eso hizo reír más a Rachel y Quinn satisfecha se acurrucó en su cuello y empezó a cantar.

\- ¿Qué…? – quiso preguntar ella, pero Quinn la interrumpió.

\- Shhh Shhh, estás triste, te voy a cantar una canción de mi estrella favorita y empezó a cantar – Rachel reconoció rápidamente cómo su canción

\- ¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar, pero Quinn la volvió a silenciar.

\- Shhh, déjame cantar una canción de mi amor

\- ¿Qué, Quinn?¡ - muy sorprendida por la declaración dijo – Quinn no hizo caso y empezó a cantar y aunque descuidada, su tono de voz era hermoso. Rachel estaba que la admiraba y sólo veía a un hermoso ángel.

Quinn cantó y cantó hasta que se durmió, dándole un beso al cuello de Rachel, lo que provocó un sonrojo de ella y acurrucándose más con las manos en la cintura de Rachel atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Esta sensación que ahora tenía ella, era una de intensa familiaridad, de candidez y de hogar. Rachel pensó que podría tener esto, que le encantaría tener esto.

Sólo tenía que decidirse.

Ella se permitió dormir toda una noche entera tranquila y si necesidad de medicamentos, sólo con la ayuda inesperada de su pequeño leoncito.

A la media noche posiblemente, Rachel está siendo la cuchara mayor y Quinn "la cucharita" y estaba hablando en sueños.

\- …mía, es mía, no tuya es mía – Rachel decidió seguirle la corriente haber que pasaba entonces preguntó - ¿Qué es tuyo?

\- … mía, mía, mi Rach

\- ¿Tu Rach? – preguntaba Rachel mirándola con adoración

\- …sí, esa perra me la está quitando – y Quinn parecía sollozar.

\- No, no tranquila cariño, nadie te la va a quitar…

\- … mía, voy a hacerle el amor

\- ¿eh? – dijo Rachel ahora ya más despierta.

\- …la voy a llevar en cita – descuidadamente Quinn con los ojos cerrados, susurraba.

\- ¿Así, cómo será?

\- …picnic, atardecer, comida, besos, muchos besos…

\- ¿eh? – Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba describiendo lo que hubiera sido su primera cita y se arrepintió totalmente de no haberse quedado con ella.

Quinn de pronto empezó a rugir cómo leoncito y a moverse. Rachel no sabía que pensar, hasta que ella empezó a gemir.

\- Mierda – dijo Rachel con la boca seca.

Y a gemir más ahora empujando su trasero hacia atrás y moliendo, para gran sorpresa de Rachel que se estaba calentando totalmente.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… Quinn despierta despierta – Rachel empezó a moverla.

Quinn dio un gran bostezo extendiendo los brazos lo más que pudo y con su pelito descuidado por todas partes cómo un leoncito y luego giro y se acurrucó contra Rachel cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Rachel estaba muy sorprendida, Quinn había pasado de adorable a sexy, terriblemente sexy, y luego a adorable otra vez.

\- Rach rueme – dijo Quinn

\- Ya ruemo – contesto Rachel siguiendo a su pequeño león.

Rachel empezó a jugar con su cabello tan bello y a rascar con sus uñas el cuero cabelludo de Quinn, obteniendo a continuación lo más similar a un ronroneo que había percibido antes. Esto la estaba deleitando, muchísimo, eso y los pequeños sonidos que hacía Quinn cada vez que se movía. Se preguntó si Quinn sobria haría eso también…

Ella quería averiguarlo, y decidió que iba a hacerlo, en la mañana, cuando ambas despertaran juntas.

...

Nota:

\- ¿Crees que debería seguir publicando dos veces por semana o una?

\- Dime lo que piensas.


	5. Elasticidad

Capítulo V

Elasticidad:

Advertencia: menciones del Kamasutra y sus posiciones. Lean con discreción.

Tercer día de competencia

Segunda eliminación.

...

6:00 am

Rachel se despertó primero que Quinn, muy temprano, por lo que tuvo tiempo de observar su sueño y a la hermosa dama a la cual pertenecía.

Quinn era absolutamente adorable, no había dos cómo ella. Todo su pelo despeinado cómo león y las pequeñas muecas y ruiditos que hacía cada que se volteaba.

No cabía más dulzura y ternura en ese pequeño leoncito, sólo porque estaba dormida.

Rachel a regañadientes tuvo que irse, porque si no el tiempo a prepararse no le daría tregua. Dejó que Quinn durmiera un poquito más… si bien las palabras entre ellas escaseaban, sabía que, en algún momento, se pondrían al día.

Quinn despertó en una cama que no era suya, al principio se asustó un poco y se puso frenética a ver a su alrededor a quién pertenecía… y oh era el cuarto principal.

Después de 5 minutos talvez, todos los recuerdos cayeron en ella de sopetón…oh oh – pensó ella y se tapó toda con las sábanas.

\- Caray, que oso (traducción = que vergüenza), cosa positivas Quinn, piensa en cosas positivas. Haber… le di las buenas noches a mi bebé, dormí abrazada de Rachel por elección de ella y en este cuarto, eso es positivo – se decía a sí misma.

Después de eso, se destapó y fue a su cuarto a prepararse, para lo que sería la eliminación.

8:00 am

\- Hola damas y caballeros – saludaba Paul, junto a Rachel, al grupo que estaban sentados y con ropa informal en los sillones de la sala de estar – Bienvenidos sean todos a esta segunda eliminación que cómo dijimos todas serían diferentes.

\- Eso es cierto Paul, hola a todos – y le respondió un coro de "Hola hermosa" y "sexy babe" de parte de Puck – gracias Puck – llevándose una mano cerca al corazón – cómo saben todos, hoy es la segunda eliminación, lo siento por eso, pero así es el show. En esta ocasión ustedes me ayudarán a decidir quién se va y quien se queda, elegirán tres participantes y elegiré a uno. También queda decir que tengo derecho a veto, si un nombre no me parece, puedo sacarlo y poner otro.

\- Eso es cierto, y bueno cada uno tendrá una paleta en blanco y un plumón indeleble dónde escribirán quién se va a su parecer y por qué, sean cautos, y elijan bien – finalizó Paul.

Paul antes de iniciar la eliminación le decía a Rachel – eso prueba las lealtades o las posibles estrategias, es bueno identificarlas temprano para ver que pasa.

Los puntajes fueron de la siguiente manera:

\- (No diré ningún nombre) – Quinn, (Quinn, porque es la más fuerte) – Santana – trataba de provocar a Quinn. Ya que anoche ella quiso hablar con Quinn y la dejó en visto. Así que estaba picada (Puck, porque creo que esto se trata de Rachel y no de tu pareja anterior)- Brittany, (dammm girl, Finn, porque creo que debería haber más mujeres) – Mercedes, (Mercedes, no siento una conexión ahí) – Elizabeth, (Ollie, porque a mi parecer te importa más la diversión que Rachel) – Alice

\- (Puck, no es personal hombre) – Finn, (Finn, tampoco es personal) – Puck, (Ollie, Alice tiene razón) – Sam, (Quinn, eres una de las más fuerte, lo siento) – Mike, (Quinn, igual que mi amigo) – Jake, (Mercedes, igual que mi hermana) – Kyle, (Sam, porque me nominaste hombre) – Ollie

Paul y Rachel pudieron aprender algo de esto: Quinn según la apreciación de los demás es la más fuerte. Kyle – Elizabeth igual a Mike-Jake botan en bloque.

\- Bien muchachos, los resultados entonces son:

\- (3) – Quinn, (2) – Puck, (2) – Finn, (2) – Mercedes, (2) – Ollie, (1) – Sam… Por lo tanto, los nominados a eliminación son Quinn, Puck, Finn – comentó Paul - … ¿Rachel?

\- Bien, uso mi veto para Quinn, estás a salvo, realmente me gustaría conocerte más – anunció ella con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Quinn. Y de los que quedan: Finn, Puck y Mercedes, con el pesar en mi corazón te elijo Mercedes, lo siento mucho que tu trayectoria acabe aquí. Y realmente deseo seguir en contacto contigo para futuros proyectos.

Entre abrazos de ambas y aplausos y abrazos de todos hacia ella también por ser tan sorprendente en poco tiempo, acabó la eliminación.

…

Paul dio inicio al tercer día de competencia.

4:00 pm

\- Bueno chicos y chicas, felicidades a todos por seguir aquí, un aplauso para ustedes mismos y para todos – dijo entre aplausos y vítores de todos los que quedaban – Bien, ahora TERCER RETO: "Elasticidad - ¿Qué tan elástico es tu cuerpo?" … vamos todos a la playa, ahí hay un circuito preparado. El reto consiste en dos partes. Primera: todos en traje de baño y descalzos, del punto A. correrán a la playa, se empaparán, volverán al punto A y desde ahí atravesarán un tobogán muy estrecho y largo, después ramparán bajo un espacio preparado con barro que tiene una longitud de 5 metros y en su parte superior hay una serie de campanas, que si las tocan, tienen que iniciar nuevamente, luego pasar en puntillas un área con trampas para ratas (esas que se detonan al tocarla y salta un resorte agarrando un dedo) dónde al final de la misma hay una bandera verde que cogerán y correrán por 10 metros hasta llegar al punto B. Eso equivale a una vuelta, luego repita hasta obtener las 5 banderas verdes. Los primeros cinco pasarán a la siguiente parte. Parte Segunda: Los cinco que participantes subirán a un podio de 0.5x1.5 metros cuadrados, desde dónde copiarán la posición que se indique en la pantalla. Es obvio decir qué el último que quede es el ganador a un premio de… - retumban tambores – ¿Rachel?

\- O sí, el premio será – retumbe de tambores – 10 mil dólares y una noche en el cuarto principal con un acompañante que puede ser otra persona o yo…

Paul quería saber aquí si existen las lealtades o los votos de bloque a pesar de que todos deberían estar para la superestrella "Rachel Berry"

Todos los participantes en línea, 5 mujeres y 7 varones… todos corriendo a la par hacia la playa y hacia los circuitos… iniciando el Tercer reto.

Todos estaban en trajes de baño y Rachel se sentía cómo voyeur, todos tenían un gran cuerpo, con abdominales más marcados que otros, con un tono bronceado o la ausencia de este… Rachel no sabía a dónde mirar más, se estaba deleitando con tanta belleza, Paul, parecía absorto también.

Sobre todo, cuando vio a Quinn cuando se estaba quitando la polera muy despacio para gusto de Rachel, es más, ella llegó a pensar que lo hacía a propósito, para torturarla. Y esto pareció confirmarse cuando Quinn le lanzó un guiño y una sonrisa enorme.

Ella se quedó en un bikini blanco, se fue a la playa a mojarse y regresar… Rachel vio todo esto en cámara lenta cómo si fuera un episodio de "baywatch", y más de uno también, que por quedarse mirando se chocaban con el tobogán o se resbalaban…

Santana no se quedaba atrás, tenía un bikini rojo que le quedaba estupendamente con su tono de piel bronceado…

Sam, Puck, con los abdominales bien marcados, y con los bíceps demasiado agradables para la vista…

Rachel y Paul se miraban entre sí y sonreían porque esto parecía sacado de la realidad, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

El reto continuó, Finn se cayó en la trampa de ratas, soltando un gran grito cuando las trampas detonaban y lo lastimaban, algunos chicos se reían. Ollie, Sam y Mike al momento de rampar, hacían sonar las campanas, por lo que tenían que empezar de nuevo. Finn nuevamente, se atascó en el tobogán. Y así, se dieron cada particularidad más divertida que otra.

Finalmente las banderas verdes fueron llegando y los ganadores se fueron dando en este orden: Alice (no fue sorpresa para la adicta de yoga), Elizabeth (muy rápida, por su mismo entrenamiento en la policía), Kyle (la misma razón que su hermana), Quinn (ella lo hizo a conciencia, quería pasar, pero no de primera, no quería que se le colgase el título de la primera, por que esto podría traer problemas en la eliminación para ella), Santana (era muy competitiva, flexible y ambiciosa).

\- Muy bien señoritas y Kyle, felicidades, y a los otros concursantes, vallan a bañarse y a descansar, los veo pronto – dijo Paul con ademanes – A la segunda parte entonces, suban a los podios por favor, así tal cuál estén ahora – la mayoría enlodados, lo que hacía más resbalosa la tarima – Rachel les dirá las posiciones que deben asumir para ganar. Ya saben si se caen o no es la posición, están fuera. ¿Rachel?

\- Ok señoritas y Kyle, primero haremos, posiciones del Kamasutra…

Ahh la mayoría se quedó con la boca abierta, si los participantes no podían ponerse en ridículos ellos mismos y hacer todo lo que se les indique iban a fracasar. Elizabeth le dio un pulgar en alto a Rachel, cómo diciendo yo no pierdo esto.

\- Empecemos por algo suave – a medida que Rachel hablaba, la posición se mostraba en la pantalla…

\- Uno: "El antílope" ("Ella queda arrodillada, con los glúteos hacia fuera, arqueando la espalda, adelanta el cuerpo apoyándose en las palmas de las manos y eleva las nalgas. Él, de pie, se coloca detrás."), bueno todos la hicieron.

\- Dos: "La selva" ("Ambos se abrazan y ella está tendida sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas"). Esta posición fue más fácil para Kyle que para ellas que debían mantener la postura.

\- Tres: "El saltamontes" ("El hombre se sienta con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas y la mujer está echada de espaldas, tiene dobladas las piernas y las apoya sobre las puntas de los pies, manteniendo las rodillas juntas y aproximando las nalgas hacia él"). Bueno Elizabeth se ladeo cayendo sobre la arena – Elizabeth estás fuera.

\- Cuatro: "El puente de madera" ("El hombre debe formar un puente con su cuerpo y ella se sienta encima"). Posición cómoda para todos, excepto para Kyle que la hace con dificultad, pero no la mantiene por cinco segundos cómo dijo Rachel. Kyle se cae – Kyle estás fuera.

Sólo quedaban Santana, Quinn y Alice.

\- Cinco: "El par de pinzas" ("Ella se sujeta con el brazo izquierdo en el borde del podio, mientras pantorrillas, tobillos y pies están en el aire") – Santana se cae – Santana estás fuera.

\- Muy bien chicas sólo quedan Alice y Quinn.

\- Seis: "El juego de la cabeza" ("Ella esta echada boca arriba, con sus manos soporta el peso de su espalda mientras sube la espalda lo más perpendicularmente del podio") – Ambas lo hacen.

Rachel siguió diciendo más posturas y ambas las hicieron. Lo único que hizo la diferencia fue la resistencia de Quinn por todos sus años de entrenamiento con las porristas de Sue, logrando así ganar el reto en el mismo instante que Alice no soportó el peso sobre la muñeca izquierda durante una posición.

7:00pm

Quinn ganó el tercer reto y no podía estar más adolorida.

Rachel le preguntó sobre el premio y Quinn dijo con una sonrisa inmensa – Me van a caer muy bien 10 mil dólares y quiero compartir el cuarto principal contigo por favor.

Rachel dio un saltito de alegría así cómo también unos ruiditos felices.

Alice se retiró cansada a los brazos de Elizabeth que la esperaba contenta para unos masajes. Los chicos se fueron al gimnasio a retarse mutuamente y hacer chacota (bulla, algarabía, alegría entre ellos). Santana veía desde el salón hacia la playa dónde estaba Quinn, con una mezcla de emociones, cuando Brittany se sentó frente a ella.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? Santi

\- Bien

\- No parece, ¿Qué tanto miras afuera? Perdiste, que más tienes que saber acerca del reto.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra de Quinn, pero no sé qué es. Ayer intenté hablar con ella, y me dejó en visto.

\- Ayer te acostaste con Rachel, talvez sea el interés que Rachel tiene por ella, pero aún es temprano son tres retos recién. Así que no te preocupes, te veo muy estresada.

\- Un poco, ¿Quieres liberar un poco de estrés?

\- ¿Acaso es lo que pienso? – dando una sonrisa provocadora Brittany

\- Totalmente, sígueme, vamos al "cuarto rojo".

Y las dos se fueron hacia allá.

Mientras que Quinn se iba al cuarto principal, Rachel dijo que la alcanzaría en treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Quinn se bañe y cambie.

…

Quinn estaba hechada en la cama sumamente relajada y apunto de quedarse dormida cuándo llegó Rachel, encantada de tal imagen, su leoncito precioso estaba a punto de dormirse.

\- Hey – susurró suavemente Rachel, sentándose sobre la cama.

\- Ahhhh – Quinn no pudo evitar dar un bostezo sumamente adorable, después de eso se sonrojó al notar la inmensa sonrisa de Rachel al mirarla – Hola – susurró también – lo siento, ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo estás Tú? – preguntó Rachel, queriendo saber eso exactamente después de un día sumamente arduo.

\- Bien…

\- ¿Bien?, la verdad leoncito… - Rachel levantando su ceja izquierda.

\- Me encanta que me digas leoncito – dijo Quinn muy sonrojada – la verdad estoy adolorida – se sinceró.

\- ¿Sí mi leoncito, por el ejercicio? – preguntaba Rachel mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo izquierdo e Quinn.

\- Ajam – admitió ella un poco perdida por el toque de Rachel

\- Bueno, hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un masaje – admitió feliz Rachel

\- Owww Owww – se sonrojó aún más si eso es posible Quinn – Yeah por favor – suplicó.

\- Ok, si vamos a hacer esto, quítate la polera y te pones boca abajo en el colchón.

Quinn lo hizo felizmente, cerrando los ojos ante su gran expectativa. A los pocos segundos sintió la cama hundirse y luego Rachel estaba sentada sobre ella, sobre su trasero. Quinn abrió los ojos grandes, no podía creer su suerte. Estaba flipando.

\- ¿Esto está bien? – susurró Rachel sobre su oreja derecha.

Quinn asintió sin decir palabra, por que sino no podría evitar los gemidos.

Rachel sintiendo a Quinn tiritar debajo de ella, estaba extasiada, muy emocionada por provocar dicha reacción, momento después tomó una loción corporal de la mesita de noche y la extendió generosamente por sus músculos, masajeando cada uno de ellos. Empezando por los omoplatos y terminando en la espalda baja. Rozando con sus uñas todo el camino hacia abajo y arriba y repetición. Quinn no pudo evitar gemir y mucho.

Rachel se estaba calentando con todo el reto de las posiciones del Kamasutra y ahora teniendo a Quinn así debajo de ella. Ufff.

\- Quinn voltéate – pidió ella y Quinn así lo hizo, ahora con una cara rojita cómo tomate y ojos de ensueño que indicaban nada más que adoración. Rachel al verla así, a su carita, sus senos, sus pezones que se notaban erectos a través del bikini y su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada exhalación, entrelazando sus dedos, terriblemente sexy, tuvo que controlarse y mucho para hacer la siguiente pregunta – Quinn está bien si presiono el botón verde.

\- Sí

\- No sabes que es el botón verde, Quinn

\- No importa, debe ser bueno, si quieres presionarlo – susurraba Quinn mirando con nada más que adoración absoluta.

\- Así es – dictaminó ella y lo presionó – eso significa que nadie puede escuchar y vernos sólo mi amigo Paul. Él luego cogerá algunos cuadros y hará su trabajo. Pero más o menos significa que tenemos privacidad absoluta. Y el botón rojo significa que estoy en problemas, espero jamás tocarlo - Terminó de decir Rachel tocando y rascando con sus uñas los abdominales muy marcados de Quinn ahora, ante la forma que Quinn gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella.

\- Quinn me estoy calentando – susurró Rachel con necesidad, al oído de ella esperando que haga algo. Quinn captó la indirecta y dijo - está bien, yo te ayudaré.

Y cargó a Rachel con toda su fuerza y músculos adoloridos por debajo del trasero, con lo que Rachel soltó un chillido, apagando el botón verde de camino a la ducha. Ahí no había cámaras obviamente. Y sin pensarlo prendió el agua fría y se metió a las dos juntas debajo de ella.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó Rachel, a lo que Quinn no pudo evitar una carcajada.

\- Quinn, suéltame, me estoy mojando ¡ - gritó Rachel, luchando con Quinn por salir.

\- Esa es la idea.

\- Quinn… para ahora, tengo frío – dijo Rachel aniñadamente.

\- Pero estabas caliente, lo dijiste, ahora te estoy enfriando, me pediste ayuda – sopesando lo obvio.

\- Así no Quinn, no pedí esto – Rachel ahora con los brazos cruzados delante de ella haciendo pucheros y el agua cayendo sobre ambas.

Quinn retrocedió y cargó nuevamente a Rachel por el trasero y en contra de las baldosas.

Se detuvo a un centímetro de sus labios y dijo susurrando y con necesidad – Me muero por besarte "mi Rach".

\- Y por qué no lo haces – colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Quinn.

\- Por que yo te he elegido, pero tú no.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Quinn? – ahora sin entender nada.

\- Significa que cuando me elijas puedo demostrarte cuanto te necesito – le dijo al lóbulo de su oreja, besándolo y provocando un escalofrío sobre Rachel – no quiero que juegues conmigo, no quiero ser un acostón, no podría manejarlo, elígeme y te mostraré todo lo que soy – dándole un beso muy tierno sobre la nariz – mientras tanto, estoy a tu merced, para lo que quieras "Mi Rach".

\- ¿Ni un beso hasta entonces? – preguntó de mala gana Rachel

\- Sí muchos, en tu linda carita – y así lo hizo tantos, hasta que Rachel soltó una carcajada.

Después Quinn se fue a cambiarse, Rachel también y cuando ella regresó a la cama, ahí estaba Quinn esperándola.

Rachel se acostó y Quinn se acurrucó envolviéndola cómo cucharita, cantándole otra vez en su oído. Así se durmieron juntas, no sin antes despedirse de Beth, mantra a lo que Rachel también se unió dedicándole un saludo especial.

Beth al día siguiente vería esto y se emocionaría mucho, ya que Rachel era su cantante favorita. Y su mamá, su persona favorita.

...


	6. La Caja de Pandora – primera parte

Capítulo VI

Advertencia: muchos detonantes en esté capítulo. Todo tema tratado con mucho respeto, por favor lee con discreción.

La Caja de Pandora – primera parte:

Y se abrió la caja de Pandora

Cuarto día

Tercera eliminación – Cuarta eliminación

6:00am

Rachel cómo ya era costumbre se levantó antes que Quinn, recogió sus brazos y tapó un poquito a Quinn para que durmiera un poquito más. No pudo evitar ver que Quinn somnolienta, estaba haciendo un puchero porque su fuente de calor se iba, a lo que Rachel le regaló muchos besos en su carita y muchas cosquillas que la hizo reír.

Rachel podría fácilmente despertarse así todos los días, sería genial. Pero primero, tenía que lograr que Quinn le dé un beso. Esa era su primera tarea.

Pensando en eso, se fue a preparare y a encontrarse con Paul, que estaba de lo más divertido y feliz por su mejor amiga. Claro que Jhon tenía que rondar ese día. Siempre inoportuno, su presencia causaría estragos más adelante.

8:00am

Los participantes que quedaban estaban sentados en la sala esperando a Paul y Rachel para la eliminación.

\- Hola gente hermosa – dijo Paul, a lo que ellos respondieron un coro de "Hola", "Hey, que pasa" y "hola hermosa, que bella estás" hacia Rachel quién les regaló su clásica sonrisa de megavatios – Hey, hey chicos y chicas que bueno que estén de buen humor, pero tristemente es parte del juego, eliminar a alguien. Así que eso esperará a la noche ¿Qué? – dijo Paul, en broma y los concursantes sin enterarse, ni entender – Siempre dije que las eliminaciones serían diferentes, esta será doble, del tercer reto y del cuarto reto de hoy. Nadie está a salvo. En la noche será esta ok.

Paul a Rachel: "Las sorpresas buscan alterar los esquemas y planes de todos. Crearles incertidumbres, moverles el piso, para lograr que sean ellos mismos" …más no se imaginaban la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Jhon.

Hasta que Paul, leyó su carta y el reto, y abrió la boca y los ojos muy grandes ante lo que tenía enfrente soltando un ruido semejante a una gran exasperación, Rachel por curiosidad se asomó y también quedó shockeada. Aunque ella no tenía idea del alcance del reto. Paul inmediatamente miró a la cámara como diciendo "Carajo, ¿Es en serio?"

\- Hey, hola – Paul intentaba sonreír ante lo inminente – Damas y caballeros, hola a todos, eh aquí iniciará el Cuarto reto. Antes que nada, les pido paciencia y comprensión.

Todos estaban en la sala en ropa sport y se miraron entre ellos sin entender nada.

\- Bueno, el Cuarto Reto se trata de lo siguiente – un nervioso Paul decía – todos nos sentaremos en los sillones en esta sala, mientras beben licor, se les preguntará temas personales que están en esta Tablet, y tendrán que decir la verdad para seguir en concurso, si mienten, omiten o salen de esta sala sin volver un minuto entero, quedarán descalificados. Por cada pregunta tomarán el contenido de un vaso entero. El premio… ¿Rachel?

Rachel no entendía por qué Paul estaba tan nervioso, así que intentó tranquilizar a todos sonriendo, antes de decir – El premio serán 20 mil dólares y una cita conmigo…

"Yeah" ante vítores, y bulla de parte de los participantes, empezó el cuarto reto. La mayoría creyendo que este reto sería fácil porque sería sólo hablar y beber.

\- Bueno, comenzamos… no culpes al conductor, sólo digo, bien…

Estaban los participantes sentados en media luna en los sillones y Paul con Rachel, frente a ellos.

\- ¿Santana, tienes implantes de senos? / Sí, del Dr. Jhonson - y tomó su primer vaso, todavía tranquila pero alerta.

\- ¿Quinn, te costó mucho dejar a tu hija Beth para venir al show? / Sí – Quinn muy cortante y alerta igual que Puck por mencionar a su hija y su nombre. Ella tomó su vaso.

\- ¿Brittany, eres bisexual? / Sí, "creo que el amor es amor" – muy tranquila ella.

\- ¿Alice, es verdad que este show es un intento de darle un impulso a tu carrera? – Alice miró con dagas a Paul y salió del cuarto, porque no quería admitir que sí lo era.

\- Alice estás fuera… continuemos.

Los concursantes se dieron cuenta que esto se iba a poner mucho más grave y por primera vez todos se preguntaron ¿vale ganar este reto, por 20 mil dólares y una cita con Rachel?

Rachel estaba alerta también y por primera vez consciente de que Paul, lo estaba pasando fatal y que pronto todo se podría poner peor, al estar involucrado el trago.

\- ¿Elizabeth, elegiste tu carrera en honor a tu abuelo? / Sí – con voz entrecortada, emocionada por recordarlo.

\- ¿Finn, eres homófobo? / No, mi medio hermano es gay – Finn tomó tranquilamente su trago.

\- ¿Puck, decidiste entrar a este show por necesidad hacia tu hija? / Sí – Puck se demoró en contestar, apretando el sillón debajo de él hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Él amaba a su hija, eso no estaba en discusión, pero meterla en un juego de preguntas, le parecía muy bajo. Sentimiento que compartía con Quinn, que también estaba a un paso de saltarle a Paul, aunque sabía qué él no tenía la culpa.

\- ¿Sam, fuiste stripper durante tú último año de escuela? / Sí – a lo que Mike y Jake se burlaban porque hasta ese momento lo tenían cómo "tranquilo" – Sí lo hice y no me arrepiento, me ayudó a pagar facturas, incluso durante la universidad, para apoyarme, es un trabajo digno.

\- ¿Mike, crees que Jake es tu hermano? / Sí, absolutamente, somos muy unidos – dijo abrazando a Jake.

\- ¿Jake, porque no le dijiste a Mike que te acostaste con su hermana, durante su gira? / Ahhh – sólo pudo decir hasta que Mike se le fue encima a golpes, pudo conectar un par.

\- Mike, Mike tranquilo, no toleramos la violencia, estás expulsado – dijo Paul sintiendo que la pregunta provocó esto. Mirando otra vez a la cámara lateral cómo preguntando "¿En serio, hasta cuándo vas a parar?" … mientras en el otro lado Jhon en producción se reía cómo maniaco.

La seguridad vino y se llevó a Mike quién seguía gritando y pataleando. Jake le seguía gritando - "fue sólo tres veces, compréndeme hermano, tu hermana es sensual" - a lo que Mike se enojaba más.

\- Calma, chicos – decía Paul. Mientras Rachel seguía incrédula del reto. Es decir, sí tenían que tocarles el nervio a los participantes para conocer sus reacciones, pero lo que estaba pasando actualmente, era una locura – siguiente pregunta ¿Kyle, sabe tu hermana, que después de la muerte de tu abuelo, te uniste a la policía porque estabas perdido siendo muy posible que entraras en una pandilla y no por amor a tu abuelo y a tu patria, cómo ella? – Kyle la miró a Elizabeth inmediatamente que estalló en lágrimas y en recriminaciones "¿Cómo pudiste?", sollozando incontrolablemente salió de la casa al área de la piscina dónde actualmente se encontraba Alice sentada y fumando, Kyle la siguió abandonando el reto también.

…

Elizabeth salió casi corriendo a la playa, Alice de estar sentada y al ver alterada a Elizabeth la siguió y la detuvo llegando a la playa. Atrás Kyle corría con mucho miedo gritando…

\- Bell, no es así, te lo juro. Osea sí al inicio me sentí perdido, pero luego si fue por amor. Te amo mucho – Elizabeth no quería escucharlo, trató de zafarse del agarre de Alice, pero ella no la dejó.

\- Hermana, por favor, déjame explicarme – suplicaba desesperado Kyle. Elizabeth seguía en negación.

\- Eh Kyle tranquilo, déjala llorar y sentir su dolor, cuando esté más tranquila ella y tú, conversarán. Por favor Kyle, te lo pido – dijo Alice. Y él viendo tan rota a su hermana lo aceptó y sólo pidió una cosa – Bell por favor, antes de dormir, búscame por favor, estoy perdido sin ti. – suplicó casi llorando, ya que para él su hermana lo era todo. Elizabeth llorando asintió y Kyle se fue llorando, sin miedo a parecer vulnerable, se sentó en una tumbona a esperar. Alice la abrazó fuerte y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro.

…

\- Elizabeth, Kyle están fuera. Siguiente pregunta… ¿Ollie / estás aquí por diversión? / Sí hombre absolutamente – dijo tomando su trago y riendo por todo el asunto. El único que se divertía con el dolor ajeno.

\- Bien, la primera ronda superada sigue en concurso: Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Sam, Jake, Ollie. Siendo el primer eliminado por incumplimiento de reglas Mike.

\- Seguimos – Y todos tomaron un suspiro y más licor. Rachel miraba a su lado, viendo tensos a todos.

\- Segunda ronda: ¿Santana, tu abuela te repudio cuando le dijiste que estabas enamorada de una chica? – todo el ambiente se puso tenso, Quinn le tocó la rodilla a Santana en un intento de consolarla. Rachel intervino y dijo - "Es suficiente, para este maldito reto" - a lo que los productores dijeron que no podían, sin darles razones. Siendo el episodio en vivo y alcanzando un nivel de rating superior al esperado por todo el morbo que se estaba exponiendo. Santana después de un rato reaccionó totalmente estoica y dijo – Sí.

\- ¿Quinn, cuando terminaste el instituto, seis universidades aceptaron tenerte, no tomaste la oportunidad por tu hija? – Quinn miró con dagas a Paul y este sintió muchísimo miedo – No metas a mi hija, que carajo tienes… - y quiso irse encima de este y del productor adjunto, pero Santana la atrapó y la empujó hacia la cocina luchando todo el tiempo con ella, le susurró algunas cosas al oído ("Si le pegas, te vas. No seas tonta, tienes una oportunidad enorme") que hizo que Quinn se calmase, volviendo a su sillón. Puck también se levantó y dijo – si preguntas una vez más por mi hija, te rompo los dientes. respondió muy borde – No, las dejé porque quise – contestó Quinn a Paul, a lo que él contestó, viendo su Tablet – ese es un tecnicismo y lo sabes Quinn, la verdad es que no tenías una red de apoyo y todo colapsó en ti – Rachel intervino - para Paul, detente – mirando a los productores les dijo – "Qué vergüenza, todos ustedes".

\- El ambiente se está poniendo muy tenso, lo siento muchachos, las preguntas están siendo producto del staff, sólo soy un conductor.

\- ¿Brittany, te gusta Santana? / Sí, ella es badass, pero también Rachel, me encantas cariño… lanzando besos a Rachel, y tomando su trago.

\- ¿Finn, un día borracho afanaste una rubia y cuando estuviste en el hotel te diste cuenta que era hombre, aún así seguiste adelante? – a lo que los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, burlándose de él, sobre todo Ollie quien al parecer resultó ser "tremendo capullo". Finn se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, destrozándola al ser de drywall, y salió gritando a todo pulmón improperios. Puck se mantuvo tranquilo, no participó de la chacota.

\- ¿Puck, tú y Quinn necesitan realmente ganar dinero, para operar a tu niña? – ni bien terminó de preguntar, Puck se le fue encima, quería golpearlo, Quinn se metió abrazándolo y diciendo que Paul, no era, que se calme, que lo haga por Beth. Ni bien Quinn lo pidió rompiéndose en la última frase. Puck se calmó y la abrazó, le susurró al oído en voz baja "Todo por nuestra niña, babymama" dándole un beso en la cien. Rachel miraba y aunque sabía la relación que ellos tenían, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Puck respondió cortante – Sí.

\- ¿Sam, te vi mirando a Quinn mucho, tienes debilidad por ella? / Claro que la miro, es preciosa, pero su hermosura va más allá. – Rachel ahora estaba más celosa, pero muy consciente de la realidad.

\- ¿Jake, eres más que un stripper? / Sí, me gusta creer que sí.

\- ¿Ollie, tu tipo de chica es rubia? /Sí, siento debilidad por ellas.

\- Bien, segunda ronda terminada, empezamos la tercera…

\- ¿Santana, eres una perra?, lo siento por la pregunta / Si – Santana trataba de distanciarse lo más que podía de todo.

\- ¿Quinn, tuviste tu hija a los 16, te considerarías fácil? – Rachel miró a los productores cómo si hubieran perdido la cabeza, primero Santana, luego Quinn, de que se trataba esto. Porque Jhon permitía la difusión y porqué el calibre de las preguntas, si él está encargado de todo. Ollie se burló de ella. Puck se levantó – para esto hermano, no le faltes al respeto a nadie – Paul levantó las manos cómo diciendo que él no era, era Jhon, eso los sabían pocos. Quinn cerró los ojos, y se repitió que necesitaba el dinero. Qué aguantara un poquito más. Quinn respondió /No, mi hija fue producto del amor de sus padres.

\- ¿Brittany, antes trabajaste de "dama de compañía"? / No, fue un error, y pasó una vez, ella hablaba polaco y yo no conocía su lenguaje, fuimos a una fiesta muy buena y al final de la misma me dio 200 dólares. Sólo ahí comprendí lo que era.

\- ¿Puck, engañaste a Quinn cuando estaba embarazada de tu hija? / Sí – Puck al responder miró a Quinn, quién ya sabía la respuesta y asintió. Para ellos la plata era muy importante, ya que juntarían ambos todo lo que puedan y la usarían para la operación de su hija.

\- ¿Sam, tienes antecedentes? / Sí – la mayoría, no esperaba eso. Él se explicó – salía de un bar y unos vagos estaban molestando a una chica, me peleé con ellos y uno de ellos me denunció porque le partí el labio.

\- ¿Jake, tienes códigos? / No – fresco Jake

\- ¿Ollie, eres un capullo? / totalmente – dijo muy feliz y un poco borracho cómo todos ahí.

\- Bien, empecemos con la cuarta ronda… ¿Santana, tuviste relaciones sexuales con Rachel? – Rachel mortificada miraba la cámara lateral dónde se esperaba Jhon estuviera viendo desde el remolque. Santana dispuesta a ganar, primero miró a Rachel que asintió para responder – Sí, todos somos adultos aquí – causando en Quinn un desasociego.

Y con la siguiente pregunta Paul, sabía que iba a romper a Quinn. Apesadumbrado leyó la pregunta primero en su mente y dijo – Lo siento mucho Quinn – luego hizo la pregunta - ¿Quinn, tuviste un aborto involuntario de tu hijo "Luke" porque tu madre te empujó por la escalera? – en el momento de terminar la pregunta todos se callaron, excepto Ollie que era un cabrón en todo momento. Quinn finalmente se rompió, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, se cubrió con una mano su rostro y salió de la sala hacia la playa. Puck que estaba en completo shock porque era obvio que no conocía esto, también se echó a llorar y salió siguiendo a Quinn a fin de consolarla. Rachel iba a ir, pero no pudo porque Paul la detuvo firmemente. Ellos habían firmado un contrato muy explícito. Para gran disgusto de ella.

Santana se paró de golpe y le preguntó a la nada, o dónde sabía debía encontrarse el productor en jefe, diciéndole – "No te cansas de preguntar mierda, ¿qué te pasa, acaso te ríes del sufrimiento ajeno?"

…

Quinn salió llorando desconsoladamente hacia la playa… Alice y Elizabeth la vieron, iban a intervenir, pero vieron atrás a Puck y prefirieron darle espacio, aunque se mantuvieron alerta de la situación porque no sabían que pasaba y querían que Quinn esté segura.

Puck con los ojos le preguntó si era cierto, y ella asintió… entonces ambos lloraros en el abrazo del otro. Puck no sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Ambos lloraron demasiado, Puck se deshacía en disculpas, por no estar ahí y protegerlos a ambos. Quinn no lo culpaba, él era buen padre de su hija Beth.

Era tanto el estrés de la situación que Quinn se desmayó.

…

Paul intentó en vano tranquilizar a Santana, fue luego de 10 minutos que finalmente todos se sentaron. Él dijo – lo siento mucho, chicos, yo no sé qué decir – y casi se echó a llorar, Rachel lo contuvo, porque él no tenía la culpa, la tenía Jhon. Por primera vez Rachel supo que tenía que hacer con él.

\- Quinn y Puck quedan eliminados – dijo con pesar - ¿Brittany, tu escuela de niños la financió un jefe de la mafia? / No, aunque no me creas, es necesario que la gente lo sepa, los donativos fueron anónimos, no sabía qué él era ese "GRAN ÉL" – y con eso ella se levantó y se fue.

\- ¿Sam, tu abuelo se avergüenza de ti, por tu profesión? – Sam se levantó y se fue

\- Sam, quedas eliminado… ¿Jake, Puck es tu hermano, sin embargo, ¿lo odias? – él no respondió ya que sabía que quedaría mal al decir que sí, ya que era medio hermano, por parte de padre, y sin embargo su padre prefería a Puck y a él lo votó.

\- Jake quedas eliminado… ¿Rachel tu decisión?

\- Nunca la he tenido más clara que ahora, Santana ganas 20mil dólares y una cita conmigo. Y Ollie, quedas eliminado, no necesito un consenso para eso – dijo enojada.

\- Santana ¿Qué vas a hacer con el premio? – preguntó Paul aliviado a que se acabe todo.

\- Cómo es mi plata y mi tiempo contigo, y es mi decisión, decido donarle la plata a Quinn para su hija. Y en cuanto a mi tiempo contigo, prefiero diferir, lo siento. Quinn te necesita más. Gracias – anunció Santana muy cortante, cansada del reto, no esperó respuesta y se iba a ir a otra área de la casa, cuando entraba Puck cargando a Quinn, gritando que lo ayudaran. Quinn se había desmayado.

Rachel pidió que la llevaran al cuarto principal y llamó al servicio médico para que la asistiera.

En ese cuarto sólo se quedaron Rachel, Quinn, Puck y el servicio médico quien la revisó exhaustivamente... informando que su desmayo fue por la baja de presión, por la tensión y el estrés acumulado. Le recetaron líquidos por su deshidratación, dos botellas de suero de litro y descanso. El doctor y la enfermera dejaron a Quinn despierta, antes de salir.

Paul entró y pidió si Quinn podía ir a la sala un momento y ella asintió, Rachel preguntó por qué y Puck la cargó, aunque Quinn seguía diciendo que no era necesario.

Cuando Puck bajó a Quinn a la sala, Rachel se quedó atrás de ella sosteniéndola, no le importaba lo que pareciera, las chicas se acercaron a darle un abrazo y besarle la cabeza. Santana le dio un abrazo profundo y sentido. Quinn se encontraba muy emocionada para decir algo sin que se le cortara la voz. Sam y Kyle, la abrazaron y la levantaron en peso, teniendo cómo reclamo la voz de Rachel, a que estaba débil y tuvieran cuidado, provocando la sonrisa de Quinn. Finn se acercó y le dio la mano, diciendo que lo sentía mucho, y su sonrisa se fue de golpe.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor de la sala: Santana, Brittany, Alice, Elizabeth, Finn, Sam, Jake, y Kyle. Rachel y Puck se sentaron al costado de Quinn, a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Paul, se acercó al grupo y anunció a Quinn lo que los concursantes en su ausencia habían acordado.

… continuará.

Nota:

\- Cuando Paul dice "Lo siento" antes de soltar una bomba… la saqué de una anécdota mía. Un amigo me mandó un mensaje en el trabajo diciéndome "Lo siento" y yo le envié "Por qué", porque no sabía que pasaba, ese mismo día el me acuchilló por la espalda figurativamente. Y yo perdí el trabajo. Ahora cuando escucho esa frase, pienso en "Qué cobarde carajo" … de ahí que odie la mentira.


	7. La Caja de Pandora – segunda parte

Capítulo VII

La Caja de Pandora – segunda parte:

Cuarto día

12:00 pm

Todos sentados en grupo en el comedor de la casa…

\- Hey – Paul tomó la palabra con los ojos llorosos y con el ánimo pro el piso por a ver causado todo esto – Quinn, bienvenida – le dio un abrazo tierno y suave, mientras Rachel seguía diciendo con cuidado y no quitaba su mano de la espalda baja de Quinn – Por favor siéntate – Y Rachel la ayudó sentándose a su derecha y Puck a su izquierda, ambos sujetándole la mano.

\- Hey Quinn, chicos y chicas, déjame disculparme con todo el corazón por esta locura. Quinn con todos aquí presentes hemos pensado en algo que suena cómo buena idea – Quinn levantó una ceja, expectante. Ella no confiaba en su voz.

\- Yeah, todos estamos de acuerdo, que vuestra bebé Beth, necesita esa operación – decía Elizabeth – así que con los chicos hemos decidido que crearemos una cuenta bancaria dónde pondremos toda la plata para tu bebé y donativos. Pienso que los chicos del escuadrón puedan promover la idea.

\- Hay muchas organizaciones también que pueden ayudar – completaba Alice

\- Sí, los 20 mil dólares que gane del reto, te los doy y se juntarán a tus 10 mil, para iniciar la cuenta – decía Santana.

\- Y Quinn, Puck, el monto que falte lo completaremos nosotros – dijo Rachel señalando a Paul.

\- Yo Humm – con voz entrecortada por la emoción – no puedo aceptarlo – Puck la miraba y con la mirada le suplicara que lo acepte.

\- Quinn, no entiendes, no es para ti, es para tu bebé, eso está fuera de discusión – decía firmemente Rachel – además soy millonaria, no me afecta en mucho, a Quinn, quién aceptó conmovida la idea.

El monto a completar: medio millón de dólares, que Rachel podía donarlo con tronar las manos, pero Quinn no lo aceptó así. Pero sí acepto la idea conjunta.

Todos prontos se sumaron a abrazos conjuntos… celebrando la idea. Incluso Jake, que, si tenía problemas con su hermano, amaba a su sobrina.

Quinn y Puck se pusieron a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Varios lloraron también de emoción cómo son Alice y Elizabeth que se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Kyle y Sam arengaron a aplaudir y gritar de felicidad.

-Bien, muy bien, esa es una noticia fantástica – decía Paul – y cómo ahora son 10 de ustedes, vamos a festejar con una barbacoa en el patio trasero. Quinn por favor acompáñanos, aunque no puedas comer eso, prepararemos algo ligero. Hoy será un día de descanso y relax para que te repongas.

Y así fue, todos pusieron de su parte a generar compañerismo, a relajarse y ser felices.

…

Elizabeth y Kyle ya habían arreglado su percance al ver a Quinn desmayada. El susto que sintieron puso en prioridad lo que sentían.

\- Hey, sólo quería agradecerte que me ayudaras con mi hermano anoche – decía Elizabeth a Alice

\- No hay problema, no me gustó verte llorar, podía patearle el culo a Kyle.

\- ¿A sí? Será divertido de ver – dijo entre risas Elizabeth

\- Dime te puedo decir ¿Ela?, en vez de tu nombre, ya sabes para acortar – Alice se sentía nerviosa en presencia de Elizabeth, aún no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que talvez pueda ser un pequeño enamoramiento y se sentía nerviosa, talvez porque ella no sintiera lo mismo. Aparte estaba Rachel, ella debía enfocarse en Rachel.

\- Sí, suena lindo si lo dices – Elizabeth estaba cayendo por Alice y eso asustaba, ¿por qué si no sentía lo mismo?

\- Eh bueno, chévere entonces – Alice estaba caminando y chocó accidentalmente en Finn, cayendo sentada al Grass. Ella quería enojarse, pero la risa melodiosa de Elizabeth sólo la hizo sonrojar, y cruzar los brazos tal nena berrinchuda.

\- Awww vamos cariño – Elizabeth le frotaba los brazos para tranquilizarla – nadie se dio cuenta, vamos, arriba – estirándole la mano, mientras de fondo Finn y Jake se reían – es por eso que tienes sexo con tu mano ¡ – les gritó Elizabeth a ellos que inmediatamente se callaron. Levantó a Alice y le dijo – Vamos, arriba – y la levantó.

\- Ok, gracias, yo ehh me voy a preparar las ensaladas, después te veo – robándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse presurosa, logrando que Elizabeth se sonroje y sonría… Kyle le levantó el pulgar y le sonrió a su hermana, que se sonrojó mucho más.

…

Brittany y Santana se estaban encargando de los carbohidratos y de las salsas…

\- Tienes un corazón enorme debajo de tanta badassness - dijo Brittany a Santana.

\- Yeah, puede ser… lo que le hicieron a Quinn, realmente me hierve la sangre. Sé que Paul, no tiene la culpa. Pero atrás alguno de los productores debe hacerse cargo por tanta mierda.

\- Lo siento mucho por tu abuela – dijo en tono bajo ella

\- Gracias, y yo lo siento porque te engañaron primero la polaca y luego los sujetos de la mafia.

\- Síii, es atroz – ambas sonrieron por esto.

\- ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de que te estaba tomando por dama de compañía? – preguntó curiosa Santana.

\- No sé, ella era hermosa, no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, y era una gran fiesta, cómo te das cuenta de eso, sólo cuando me dio la plata y dijo gracias, entendí.

\- Creo que no fue tan malo, es decir, chica bonita, plata, fiesta, bueno eh – mencionó Santana tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Yeah, creo que eres un gran softie debajo de todo – dijo coqueta Brittany

\- Un poco supongo por las personas correctas – dijo mirando a Quinn a lo lejos.

Brittany estaba un poco confusa, ellas se acostaron y fue genial, cosa de una sola vez, ¿pero que pasaba si quería que fuera cosa de varias veces?. Estaba confusa por la relación de Santana con Quinn. Aún aquí coqueteando con ella y Santana seguía mirando a Quinn.

Santana por otro lado estaba también muy confusa, lo de Brittany fue genial, podría haber algo ahí. Pero ese no era su trabajo, ella tenía que concentrarse, ¿Qué sentía por Quinn y la forma cómo la atraía, la estaba confundiendo? y ¿Rachel?, ¿en qué lugar quedaba ella?

…

Finn y Jake conversaban de fondo, mientras hacían la barbacoa…

\- Oh hombre, qué falta que ninguna chica parece estar en nosotros – se lamentaba Jake.

\- Es cosa de tiempo, ya verás, nadie ignora a este bombón.

\- ¿En serio?, literalmente nos están ignorando ahora. Lo siento por Quinn, por estar involucrada con ese cabrón de Puck

\- No lo pasas ¿Eh? – preguntó Finn

\- Para nada, si pudiera, lo elimino…

\- Yo también, creo que deberían quedar sólo las chicas y nosotros. Así tendríamos un harem – alucinaba mal Finn

\- No lo sé hombre, Rachel no le quita la atención a Quinn, eso me molesta un poco.

\- Jake tranquilo, Quinn es una chica preciosa, pero tiene mucha mierda encima y a medida que avance el show sólo tendrá más presión hasta que colapse.

\- Sería bueno, eliminar a la competencia. Es decir, amo a mi sobrina y me gustaría que la operen y que todo salga bien, pero para poder ganar, Quinn tiene que irse – decía Jake

\- Tranquilo hombre, el daremos chance para que se recupere, sino lucirás mal hombre y cuándo tengamos chance, apretaremos el pase para que suceda. Pero primero tiene que irse Puck, para que no tenga dónde apoyarse luego ella, divide y conquistaras.

Finn y Jake chocaban puños ante su "idea"

…

Sam y Kyle estaban encargados de los refrescos, agua, una cerveza, pero algo tranqui, en fin.

Ellos, por otro lado, veían este intercambio, no escuchaban lo que decían, pero veían que algo pasaba…

\- Oye hermano, eso no me gusta, algo pasa – decía Sam

\- No te preocupes Sami, si obras bien, todo va bien, aunque sí hay que estar alerta y tratar de separarlos ni bien halla oportunidad – respondía Kyle – mientras tanto a divertirse. Y con eso tomaba a Sam desprevenido y lo lanzaba a la piscina. Para gran diversión del otro.

…

Rachel – Quinn – Puck

\- Hey, tranquilos, no soy invalida por favor ambos – Quinn pedía a Rachel y Puck que estaban todo el tiempo sobre ella.

\- "Babymama" sólo me preocupo, ya sabes – Puck con cara de cachorrito.

\- Bueno, yo los dejo hablar un rato y luego vuelvo ok – pedía Rachel de mala gana, ya que se dio cuenta de que Paul le hacía señas a lo lejos, pero ella quería quedarse.

\- Gracias Rach – ambos

…

Quinn y Puck:

Puck estaba abrazándola por los hombros.

\- Así que… - Puck miró suplicante a Quinn para que le cuente lo que pasó, pero siempre dándole su espacio para que ella tenga la última palabra.

\- Así que después de nacer Beth, tú y yo lo seguimos intentando.

\- Lo sé – Puck prefirió sentarse junto a Quinn y tomarle las manos, mirándose mutuamente.

\- Me embaracé de nuevo de ti, dejé pasar un mes para estar segura… ahí fue cuándo pasó. ¿Cómo sé que era un varón?, supongo que una madre sabe eso… siempre presentí que iba a ser un varón y lo nombre Luke por ti

\- Por mí – decía Puck entre lágrimas.

\- Sabes que mi mamá se pasaba de alcohólica en esos tiempos, después que mi papá la abandonó por un modelo nuevo. En un descuido ella me empujó y perdí al bebé… - decía Quinn entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Era esa vez cuándo, estaba en otro estado, por eso no estuve contigo? – Puck con sus ojos de cachorrito.

\- Sí, era esa vez, no eres culpable, no te hagas daño. No eres culpable y me tomó mucho tiempo creer que yo tampoco.

\- Tú tampoco eres culpable.

\- Las cosas pasaron así. Sin más, no entiendo bien eso.

\- Yo tampoco – decía Puck con la voz entrecortada.

\- Y ahora estamos aquí, expuestos hasta los huesos, eso te hace pensar y me hace pensar ¿Si soy buena madre? Al… - Puck la interrumpió severamente…

\- Hey, no te pases. Eres una muy buena madre, y eso también lo sabe Beth y Frannie y eso es todo lo que se necesita. Vamos a conseguir reunir lo necesario para su operación, lo vamos a conseguir, eso es inmenso Quinn, nuestra bebé.

\- Nuestra bebé va a estar bien…

\- Nuestra bebé va a estar bien y eso es todo lo que importa… Así que para adelante hasta que la volvamos a ver – dijo emocionado Puck

\- Para adelante, hasta que la volvamos a ver – Quinn selló la promesa con Puck con un abrazo muy largo y tierno.

\- Hasta ese entonces sé que le gustaría que vas bien con "Su Rachel"

\- Ohhh no me hagas empezar, nuestra niña adorar a Rachel, si la viera, sus ojitos se abrirían mucho – imaginaba con cariño Quinn.

\- Y ni imaginar que la presentaras cómo tu novia – Antes de que Quinn lo alcance, Puck corrió de ella cuál niño haciendo su travesura, provocando la risa tan rica de Quinn.

…

\- Eh Paul qué pasa, no quiero dejar a Quinn a solas.

\- Pero tienes qué Rachel, ellos tienen que hablar solos de lo suyo.

\- Lo sé, pero ella se ve tan pequeña, que me rompe el corazón – déjame ir ahí por favor, suplicaba Rachel.

\- Primero tienes que hablar con esa "muestra de novio tuyo", ese hijo de puta.

\- A eso voy entonces – dijo decidida ella.

…

En el interior de la oficina de Jhon…

\- Hola hermosa – decía Jhon, quien intentaba darle un beso a Rachel, pero ella lo rechazó.

\- Jhon, ¿Tú eres causante de este episodio?, de toda la mierda que pasó aquí – preguntó ella

\- Sí – decía tranquilo el infeliz – es un reality show Rachel y vamos ganando en rating, todo lo que importa son los números.

\- Eso no importa… mira lo que hiciste ahí ¡ - gritó ella - ¿estás orgulloso?

\- Sí, ¿por qué tu no?

\- ¿De qué hablas?…

\- Ya viste que todas estas personas traen equipajes y Quinn mucho de ella, esa es razón suficiente para que la elimines ¿no? – Jhon quería exponerlos a todos para que Rachel se canse de ese reality y mande a todos a volar y se quede con él. Sobre todo, para que el dinero de Rachel, se quede con él.

\- No, de que hablas, ella lo tiene mal cómo cualquier otro con equipajes. Tú y yo tenemos y uno gigante encima.

\- No me hagas recordarlo… Rach, mi vida, relájate, el episodio salió genial, ven dame un beso.

\- No, no puedo, estoy enojada contigo – Rachel cruzando los brazos u haciendo pucheros

\- Awww ya se te va a pasar, mientras corazón tengo un vuelo que tomar, nos vemos después cariño, mandando un beso volado e importándole poco o nada que ella se quede enojada.

Dejó a Rachel enojada en su oficina, poco después pasó Paul quién le preguntó – ¿Ya lo dejaste?

\- Todavía

\- ¿Por qué? Rach, si es algo fácil – decía Paul incrédulo.

\- Todavía Paul

\- ¿Qué acaso lo quieres, todavía? – preguntó asustado.

\- Sí, osea no. Paul – se quejó Rachel – el amor no se va así sin más, han pasado años de los nuestro.

\- ¿Al menos sabes que es una basura?

\- Sí, soy muy consciente, y eso me hace quererlo menos. Me alegra que se vaya a no sé dónde o con quién él quiera, porque ambos sabemos que tengo unos cuernos de alce.

\- Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

\- Porque hay cosas que nos unen, porque está a cargo del show y no sé que maldades pueda hacer, dame tiempo Paul, confía en mí. – pedía Rachel

\- Confío en ti con todo, lo sabes pequeña – dándole un abrazo a Rachel – solo te pido no demores y ya vuelve con tu leoncito – dándole una palmada en la nalga.

\- Paul, me haces sonrojar, sí, sí, ya voy – y no faltó que le diga dos veces para que valla corriendo con Quinn quién ahora se encontraba sola con una "pelota anti estrés en la mano" con una mirada que decía ¿Qué?...

Paul se quedó sonriendo, definitivamente Quinn era para Rachel, y él iba a velar por ella para que llegue hasta el final, sin importar lo que el odioso de Jhon haga.

…

Rachel y Quinn…

Quinn se veía terriblemente adorable, todavía un poco pálida por su deshidratación, pero muy hermosa con su pelota antiestrés que no podía presionar porque no contaba con su fuerza, y que realmente le estaba causando estrés.

\- Hola, pequeña niña – dijo Rachel con mucho cariño hacia Quinn y con su sonrisa de megavatios. Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando con Quinn, pero había algo que la atraía hacia ella, cómo un magneto, imposible de resistir.

\- Hola – dijo Quinn un poco sonrojada.

\- Awww Quinn, estás bellísima – decía una coqueta Rach.

\- Gracias, haces que me sonroje más Rach – se quejó en broma y sonriendo a Rachel

\- ¿Qué vas hace entonces? – provocándolo, le había encantado cómo suena "Rach"

Quinn se escondió en su cuello, haciendo ruiditos sumamente ricos que hizo que Rachel se derritiera por Quinn.

\- Awww Quinn, cuando creo que no puedes superarte, lo haces – decía Rachel dándole un beso en la cabeza, a su hermoso y terriblemente tierno leoncito.

\- Humm -Quinn le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo suspirar a Rachel. Sorpresas y pequeños gestos cómo esos era lo que más le atraía a Rachel. Qué la conquisten con pequeños y significativos detalles.

\- Ufff Quinn si tuvieras idea de lo qué me haces – dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

Quinn no dijo nada, pero Rachel pudo sentir su sonrisa en su cuello y eso la hizo sonreír a ella.

…

Después de un rato muy agradable juntas, Rachel se esforzó en que Quinn tomara su suero y se recuperara.

\- Mi leoncito, vamos tomate el suero, son dos botellas para todo el día, toma un poco ahora.

\- No Rach, no me obligues – Quinn se engreía con Rachel y a ella le fascinaba.

\- Vamos, te doy en la boca – y Rachel levantó el suero y le dio de tomar a Quinn, escuchando de fondo el sonido de un latigazo en broma qué básicamente decía "Shiowww"

\- Ya madura Sami – Gritó Quinn feliz. Mientras Rachel reía – ay Rach, apóyame.

\- Siempre te apoyo mi leoncito, ahora que tomaste un poco, vamos a comer, una sopa rica y el resto barbacoa… Quinn debes hidratarte y sanar. Por eso la comida suave.

Todos fueron a la mesa, se sentaron mirando la playa, un lugar sumamente bello. Y a comer: barbacoa, ensalada, papas y camotes con un vino suave para la mayoría y para Quinn sopa de dieta y su suero.

\- Buhu- dijo Quinn comiendo su comida.

Rachel a su lado la observaba hacer pucheros y le maravillaba todo de ella, entrelazando su mano debajo de la mesa, ambas se sonrieron. Ellas estaban juntas, eso es lo importante.

Quinn comería, y después se iría a descansar en el cuarto principal por exigencia de Rachel, dónde había un televisor masivo y una cama sumamente suave con sabanas de seda y almohadas suavecitas.

Y lo mejor de todo, Rachel a su lado… un premio incomparable, pensaba Quinn.

Y así es cómo se acurrucó contra Rachel y se quedó dormida, ronroneando otra vez cómo Rachel, solía decir y eso le encantaba.

Ya eran cuatro días, y Quinn había terminado en la cama con Rachel, tres/cuatro días… eso iba muy bien, porque sin importar que ganase el reto o no, ambas terminaban juntas su día.

...


	8. Finn, ¿really?

Capítulo VIII

Finn, ¿really?

Quinto día

Quinto reto

8:00 am

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Alice, Elizabeth, Finn, Jake, Sam, Kyle y Puck todavía en concurso, sentados en la sala expectantes a iniciar el siguiente reto.

\- Buenos días a todos – saludaba Paul – Qué chévere, tenerlos todavía por aquí, son los 10 finalistas y con ustedes es que iniciaremos el siguiente reto, el quinto reto. Vamos todos afuera – los invitó Paul

En el nacimiento de la playa, a los participantes tal cual se encontraban (Las chicas con un short corto y los chicos con un short, ambos con una camiseta suelta y zapatillas) se les informó - El quinto reto se trata de una competencia física, a cada uno se le dará una botella de agua y deberán correr el perímetro de la isla… saldrán desde aquí y llegarán hasta aquí. El primer hombre y la primera mujer tendrán un premio… ¿Rachel?

\- Yeii, el premio es una cita doble conmigo – daba saltitos de alegría una muy guapa Rachel, pensando que Quinn quizá gane. Ella todavía se estaba recuperando, pero esperaba que así fuera.

\- Todos, estarán en esta quinta eliminación que será doble, así que, que la fortuna los acompañe. Hagan una buena impresión. Go – dijo y todos salieron corriendo…

Elizabeth y Kyle aprovecharon para desafiarse tal cómo hacían en el escuadrón de la policía. Alice estaba encantada de verla sonreír, poco a poco iba cayendo por ella. Eso le preocupaba, porque en que lugar quedaba Rachel.

Finn y Jake aprovecharon para correr a toda potencia con un plan bajo la manga.

Santana iba trotando con Brittany detrás de Alice. Quinn más atrás en un trote tranquilo, sabía que tenía que aguantar posiblemente cuatro o cinco horas hasta llegar al podio. Puck iba en un lugar intermedio, conversando con Sam de cualquier cosa a fin de conocerse mejor.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, también se iban distanciando todos los competidores, sin saber ellos que todo estaba siendo gravado, hasta el último segundo.

Pasadas tres horas y casi en la mitad del camino Alice renunció, no podía aguantar más el ritmo.

Finn y Jake habían planeado una trampa para Quinn, para hacerla perder y ellos ganar una competición. Habían cavado unos huecos pequeños, tres exactamente, en la ruta, cubierto por hojas secas y se quedaron atrás escondidos en la jungla esperando a ver si caía ella u otra persona.

Pasaron Sam, Puck, Elizabeth y Kyle sin problema, sin pisar los huecos. Más adelante Santana y Brittany trotaban juntas, más atrás Quinn sola quien si cayó.

Ella pisó accidentalmente un hueco cayendo estrepitosamente su cuerpo a la arena y torciéndose el pie al quedarse en el hueco y el cuerpo seguir adelante, golpeándose la nariz.

\- Ughh – se quejó Quinn.

Santana más adelante se dio cuenta de Quinn y decidió ayudarla, enojándose Brittany por la falta de atención a ella y continuando su ruta.

\- Eh leoncito, ¿Te quebraste una garra? – dijo ella deteniéndose frente a Quinn que yacía en el suelo tirada en el suelo y con arena en todo el cuerpo.

Quinn se sentó y trató desesperadamente quitarse toda la tierra de la cara. Santana ayudó dándole su agua para que se enjuague la cara, sobre todo la nariz, la boca, las orejas.

Después ella misma revisó el "talón de Quinn" para ver que tenía un esguince leve pero fastidioso. Quinn no se quejó ni gritó tanto, eso fue bueno, porque significaba que nada se había roto.

Ya terminada la examinación, Santana ayudó a reincorporarse a Quinn, y hasta le ofreció su hombro cuándo era evidente que no podía llegar a la meta saltando de un solo pie.

\- Eh, no seas terca, apóyate en mi hombro y así vamos andando.

Quinn muy callada, aceptó la oferta de paz, y se mantuvo así por poco tiempo. Ya que Santana era exigente.

\- Así que ¿Estamos bien? – preguntó Santana

Quinn sólo la miró de lado.

\- Vamos leoncito, espabila, dime qué es.

\- No tomarás un "no" cómo respuesta, ¿verdad? – susurró suavemente Quinn

\- Nop – haciendo sonar la "p" – Dime que está mal

\- Pues para empezar, te cogiste a "mi Rachel"

\- Ajam, esa es la presunción del año. Yo que sepa no es "tu Rachel" ya que no has hecho un movimiento muy evidente hacia ella. Y todos somos adultos, podemos tomar decisiones cómo esa.

\- Sí – decía Quinn recordando todo lo que molestaba de Santana para poder decirle mientras ambas avanzaban más lento "juntas" hacia la meta. Sin Quinn queriendo renunciar. Ella quería seguir hasta la meta, ya que muchas veces le había dicho a su hija "Si inicias algo, tienes que terminarlo, con la cara en alto, independientemente del resultado".

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Que no sé de que vas, me confortas en mi cuarto cuando "Rachel me plantó", luego te acuestas con ella y después "impides que perfore a esos imbéciles cuando hablaron de mi bebé.

\- ¿El punto?

\- Qué haces algo bueno seguido de algo no malo, pero que me jode y es cuestionable, seguido de algo bueno.

\- ¿Eso te fastidia? – preguntó Santana viéndola de lado.

\- Yeah, estoy casi segura de que sí – Dijo Quinn también mirándola.

\- Bueno leoncito, soy directa, jamás te acuchillaré por la espalda, ni te voy a serruchar el piso, porque soy directa, te repito. Pero también no voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad cuando la veo. Pienso que afuera, en la calle podríamos ser amigas, ¿Por qué no aquí?

\- ¿Por qué es importante para ti? – cuestionó Quinn

\- Porque sí, me importa todo lo que se haga bien, pareces buena gente, soy muy buena gente, ¿Por qué no?

\- Repito ¿Por qué es importante?

\- Porque entre tanta gente, a medida que avance todo el show, la gente empezará a hacer locuras, dirán verde cuando realmente es azul. Por eso necesito pisar tierra y obtener mis prioridades claras y pienso que tú me puedes ayudar en eso.

\- Estamos bien Santana, veo que eres gente legal. Te brindo eso – dijo estrechando su mano con la de Santana - Pero vamos paso a paso ¿Ok?

\- Ok, puedo hacer eso, gracias leoncito.

\- De nada Sand Bag – dijo sonriendo

\- Ohhh muy original, veo que estás de buen humor leoncito, ya puedes rugir.

\- Argg argg – dijo en broma Quinn, causando la risa de ambas. Y preguntó - ¿Oye si sabes que vamos a perder?

\- Sí, así que bien podríamos disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Quinn andando cojeando con Santana.

\- Primero, que pises el pie herido y bien, porque sino nunca va a sanar y mañana hay otra competencia y luego podríamos cantar para pasar el rato.

\- Ok, va – respondió Quinn.

Y así lo hicieron, la hora que les faltaba de recorrido, cojeando y cantando a todo pulmón cualquier canción que se le venía a la mente. Y queda decir que no lo hicieron mal.

Paul, y Rachel seguían el avance de los participantes por la Tablet y la inmensa cantidad de cámaras existentes. Y no es necesario decir, que tenían emociones encontradas, las trampas y argucias estaban permitidas para este reto, aunque ellos dijeron inicialmente que fuera todo ok, aún así les sorprendió.

Vieron a Finn y Jake, haciendo su trampa, dónde posteriormente caería Quinn.

\- Ughh – ambos dijeron al ver a Quinn estrellarse contra la arena.

Elizabeth y Kyle se veían cómo dos niños pequeños retándose, tan alegres, que era un regocijo verlos. Sam y Puck corriendo sin camisas sumamente guapos, queda decir que Paul estaba suspirando y mucho. Rachel se reía de su amigo, aunque también reconoció que se veían calientes corriendo a la par, estilo guardianes de la bahía.

También vieron que algo se cocinaba con las miradas que le daba Alice a Elizabeth, siguiéndola desde atrás, hasta que finalmente renunció al verse superada por el reto.

Brittany seguía desde atrás, un poco enojada en cuánto a que Santana la dejara.

Rachel y Paul, vieron que ya se estaban juntando parejas o equipos, no sabían si había algo romántico o pura amistad, pero sin duda planearon usarlo en su contra, tal vez en otro reto.

…

Los primeros que cruzaron la meta, en cuanto a hombres fue Jake ganándole por un segundo a Finn quién lo empujó a la arena, causando risas en ambos. Y en cuanto a chicas, fue Brittany superando por poco a Elizabeth, quién venía bromeando y jugando con su hermano, razón por la que al final se distrajo un poco, aprovechando la ventaja Brittany.

Una hora luego, llegaron de últimas Santana y Quinn, la última apoyándose de la primera.

Todos los concursantes estaban finalmente en la bahía.

\- Eh, así que los ganadores: Jake Y Brittany, felicitaciones a ambos – decía Paul – su premio será una cita con Rachel – algunos los felicitaron y otros aplaudieron – bueno chicos, en buena hora, ustedes a prepararse y los otros a relajarse entonces.

Y cuándo ya se iban, Quinn se acercó a Rachel y en un descuido de ella, la levantó por la cintura, de modo que Rachel estaba ahora en puntillas y con las manos en el hombro de Quinn, provocando un ruidito de ella, sumamente adorable.

\- Que tengas una buena cita hermosa – y después de eso, le dio un beso esquimal y un casto beso sobre los labios que dejó a Rachel suspirando por más y sonrojada.

\- Mierda, eso no lo vi venir – dijo Paul entre risas a Rachel – Yo tampoco – dijo Rachel – pero que bueno que pasó.

…

A las 6:00pm

Jake y Brittany fueron a una cita con Rachel en un helicóptero sobre la isla… mientras los otros chicos se quedaron en la isla con los pies en la tierra.

Santana, Elizabeth, Alice, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Sam y Kyle se pusieron a conversar sabiendo que absolutamente todos estaban en peligro de eliminación.

\- Ví lo que hiciste ahí Quinn – dijo Finn enfadado, ¿sabes que es la cita de Jake, no?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Acaso no respetas su cita? – continuaba Finn

\- Hombre – Santana intervino – ella tuvo los cojones para hacer lo que tú no pudiste, y si lo hicieras estoy segura que Rachel te volteaba la cara de una cachetada. Además, leoncito pudiste hacerlo mejor

\- Yeah, apuesto a que te lo permite – dijo Sam.

\- ¿Y Santana tu mujer está en una cita con Rachel, eso debe doler? – continuaba él queriendo provocar a todos.

\- No tengo mujer, y si lo piensa bien Finniboy, he tenido más sexo que todos ustedes juntos, así que me siento "Genial".

\- Epa, vamos a jugar quemados, para equiparar las cargas, todo se vale… violencia pura – dijo Kyle.

\- Vamos a darle – dijo Quinn – Por fin, algo de acción – dijo Alice. Santana no dijo nada, sólo tenia una sonrisa de "come mierda"

Y así jugaron, mujeres contra hombres… queda decir que todos obtuvieron balones y salieron a la bahía a jugar. En el primer tiro, Finn recibió todos los balonazos departe de ambos equipos siendo él capitán de uno.

\- Ya crezcan – es lo que gritó él antes de irse a sobar la obvia parte de su anatomía que le dolió. Los demás se rieron y después jugaron.

Tres eliminados después, Quinn se retiró ya que le habían golpeado la nariz, y ella no quería arriesgarse a que la rompan. Ganó Kyle quién festejó muchísimo.

…

7:00 pm

Rachel terminó su cita y llegó con Brittany y Jake.

Junto a Paul anunció que todos se juntaran ya que iban a dar por comenzado la quinta eliminación doble.

\- Bien chicos, siéntense por favor todos – Paul dijo, Rachel a su lado y así los concursantes lo hicieron – Ahora vamos a anunciar a los dos eliminados de este reto. ¿Rachel?

\- Bueno chicos y chicas lamento informar que los dos eliminados son – un minuto de silencio, para crear suspenso – Jake y Brittany.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? Si ellos ganaron este reto – fue la interrogante de varios.

\- Lo siento chicos. Brittany eres un alma hermosa, pero que está muy enfocada en Santana y no en mí. Jake, lo mismo básicamente, excepto lo de alma hermosa, no siento conexión contigo. De seguir, sólo se mostraría tu obvio amor por el dinero y no por mí. Lo siento mucho, pero son eliminados.

Jake se fue gritando improperios, Finn se quedó callado, aunque hervía en sangre por dentro. Santana abrazó a Brittany y le dio un beso muy tierno en la nariz, susurrando que estarían en contacto afuera. Brittany se despidió de todos para gran tristeza. Y así el grupo se hizo más pequeño, ahora todos más ansiosos ya que nadie estaba a salvo, aún si ganaras el reto, cómo pasó con ambos.

El grupo se redujo a: Santana, Quinn, Alice, Elizabeth, Finn, Puck, Sam y Kyle… 8/15 concursantes. Se podría decir que quedaban la mitad de los concursantes.

\- Bueno chicos, nos veremos mañana para otro reto, descansen – dijo Paul, con Rachel y se fueron, dejando sólo a los concursantes.

\- Lo siento Santana – Quinn le dio un abrazo a ella. Era obvio que ambas se iban a extrañar, ¿Por qué?, nadie está tan seguro, para decirlo.

\- Yeah – dijo cortante ella. Luego se retiró a la cocina. Quinn decidió dejarla sola.

Después de eso, todos se dedicaron a sus asuntos, algunos a descansar, otros al gym, etc.

Quinn se retiró a su dormitorio.

…

8:00 pm

En otro lado, en el área de "La Producción" …

\- Hey ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntaba Rachel.

\- Bien y ¿Tú?, tienes alguna duda o pregunta bombón.

\- Ufff muchas, sabes al inicio cuándo Paul me dijo sobre el reality, primero pensé que no funcionaría, luego que fuera por diversión y al final, lo que pienso actualmente, que podría encontrar a alguien especial o qué me podrían romper el corazón épicamente.

\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno eso es cuestión de arriesgarse. Además, si Quinn te rompiera el corazón, estaría justificado, ya que la dejaste plantada a nivel nacional e internacional – decía riéndose por pura chacota y sin malicia.

\- Lo sé, no lo digas – decía sonrojada Rachel – además no creo que ella lo haga.

\- Por lo que veo, varios de estos concursantes superan a Jhon en muchos ámbitos, ¿Por qué sigues con él, no tiene sentido?

\- No lo sé, supongo que es la rutina, mi opción segura – dijo Rachel

\- Pero si sigues así. Sin arriesgarte cuál es el punto de este show. Yo me estoy arriesgando y mucho al estar aquí, hablando contigo, siendo parte del show.

\- Pues sí, lo haces, aunque ese es el sentido literal de tu trabajo, al estar infiltrado(a) entre ellos. Eres parte de mi futuro, eres mi guía ¿sabes?

\- Si, formo parte de tu vida, por lo mismo te digo, rompe con ese imbécil de Jhon y permítete vivir y ser feliz.

\- Tengo muchos compromisos con él, entre ellos laborales.

\- Pues libérate, busca un vacío legal, eres millonaria, puedes hacerlo. A diferencia de mí.

\- Oh, sabes que no estás mal tampoco eh. Además, sabes que te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también pequeña, somos amigos(as) desde los tres años – y terminando de decir eso, se dieron un abrazo muy sentido.

\- Primicias, quiero primicias, dime, que pudiste averiguar – preguntó Rachel tal niña chiquita emocionada.

\- Bueno, pues vamos: Santana es una perra (Eso lo vi venir- decía Rachel riéndose), Alice oculta algo, aparte de que tiene un crush sobre Elizabeth (Lo primero es preocupante, lo otro es lindo, me gustaría ver si se desarrolla – decía Rachel), A Quinn no le preguntaste cuál es el motivo de que entre en el show, obviamente pienso que su hija es su motivo mayor, pero me gustaría saber si ella elegiría el dinero por sobre ti (Eso también me gustaría saber, se lo voy a preguntar cuándo tenga oportunidad - decía Rachel), Elizabeth, Kyle son una monada, aunque su lealtad es enorme con el otro. Me preocupa que lado tomarían por ti. Aparte del enamoramiento de Alice sobre Elizabet (Mucho que pensar, lo sé - decía Rachel), Finn, le hizo trampa a Quinn, ese capullo casi le rompe el tobillo y la nariz (eso lo sé, pero con ese reto valía todo, era algo que se iba a ver venir, aparte si la hubiera lastimado en serio. Sería expulsado - decía Rachel), Sam tiene un flechazo por Quinn, ¿Él lo tiene por ti?, no lo sé (Yo tampoco, sé qué debería sentirme celosa por eso, pero me siento un poco celosa por otros motivos - decía Rachel) – su anfitrión(ona) sonrió ampliamente, ante la idea. Puck es un softie, quién lo diría, aunque es bacán ver ese lado suyo, más allá que está muy comprobado que era mujeriego. Cuidado con eso (Sí, tendré cuidado - decía Rachel)

Y así Rachel se informó por medio de su interlocutor(a) de lo sucedido tras bambalinas con cada uno. Ese era el trabajo de esa persona, estar infiltrado(a) y cuidar del bien de Rachel por encima de todo. Ya que Jhon estaba haciendo un trabajo de mierda. Sin importarle nada, sólo los números.

….

10:00pm

Casi todos los participantes, estaban dormidos en sus dormitorios o en el de otros.

Quinn estaba somnolienta en su cama, cuando la puerta se abre levemente y entra Rachel, subiéndose a el lado vació de la cama y acurrucándose en Quinn para no caer al piso. Sí eso debió ser, Ajam. Rachel se mentía diciendo que por eso era.

\- Hey – dijo un muy somnoliento leoncito - ¿Eres mi princesa Rach?

\- Sí, soy yo – decía una Rachel muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Estás cómoda? – preguntaba el leoncito ahora un poquito más consciente de un inicio – porque puedo moverme sino

\- Estoy perfecta, no te muevas – dijo muy rápido Rachel, causando una gran sonrisa en Quinn.

\- Sabes, me encanta tenerte en mi cama y que duermas así conmigo – dijo Quinn acurrucándose más en Rachel si es posible, abrazándola – es la primera vez aquí en mi cama, y no en el cuarto principal. Pero por ti me gustaría dormir así dónde tú quieras, siempre contigo.

\- Buen truco lo que hiciste hoy – susurró Rachel, abrazando a "Su Quinn".

\- ¿Cuál? – fingió inocencia el leoncito – El beso Quinn – respondió Rachel.

\- Ah, ese no era truco, el sólo verte esperándome a que llegue en la bahía, me dio coraje para alzarte y besarte. Pero cómo quiero que nuestro primer beso sea especial, no pudo ser apasionado, perdóname mucho – dijo Quinn, rozando su nariz con el de Rachel dándose un beso esquimal.

\- Y ¿A qué esperas?, todo beso contigo será especial – preguntó una muy coqueta Rachel.

Quinn sólo se quedó viéndola cada día un poquito más enamorada de su diva.

¿Ella sería capaz de darle un primer beso largo? ¿En televisión nacional e internacional? ¿Con su hija mirando?

...


	9. Stri-p-óquer

Capítulo IX

Advertencia: sólo se menciona el póquer, no se detalla el reto en demasía. Angustia más adelante.

Stri-p-óquer:

…

\- _Y ¿A qué esperas?, todo beso contigo será especial – preguntó una muy coqueta Rachel. _

_Quinn sólo se quedó viéndola cada día un poquito más enamorada de su diva. _

_¿Ella sería capaz de darle un primer beso largo? ¿En televisión nacional e internacional? ¿Con su hija mirando?_

Quinn giró en la cama, saliendo de ella de un salto y cargando a Rachel se dirigió al cuarto de baño, específicamente a la ducha ante el reclamo de la diva.

\- Quinn, no, no, bájame ¡, no quiero mojarme ahora¡ - gritó Rachel

Quinn lo ignoró y la llevó a la ducha, cerrando la cortina, puso a Rachel de pie, contra los azulejos de la pared.

\- Quinn por favor, no abras la ducha – imploró Rachel con su puchero clásico, pensando que Quinn iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo la vez anterior.

Quinn se acercó lo máximo que pudo a Rachel, con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza, encerrándola.

\- No quiero abrir la ducha Rach, en esta área no hay cámaras, no sé si hay audio o no. Pero aquí tengo algo de privacidad contigo – ese era el porqué de que había llevado a Rachel a la ducha.

Rachel sonrió entonces con su clásica sonrisa de megavatios y preguntó muy coqueta - ¿Qué quieres hacer mi leoncito?

Quinn en vez de decir algo, se cobijó súbitamente en el cuello de Rachel, lo cual causó mucha ternura a Rachel.

\- Awww bebé leoncito – dijo con mucha adoración a Quinn.

Y cómo tal leoncito valiente, Quinn salió de su lugar favorito (el cuello de Rachel) y fue a por todas, sujetó con ambas manos muy suavemente la carita de su Rachel y dio un beso muy casto al labio inferior de ella, cómo pidiéndole permiso, cosa que Rachel dio por sentado al asentir. Y luego le dio un beso apasionado muy largo, adorando ambos labios, pidió permiso con su lengua nuevamente al lamer el labio inferior y Rachel nuevamente le dijo que sí, con lo que Quinn continuó explorando la hermosa boca de "su diva". Y la realización llegó pronto con el escuchar los gemidos de su Rachel, fuegos artificiales, el puto big bang otra vez. Fue más allá de asombroso, magnífico, para ambas.

Sólo con la incesante necesidad de respirar, ambas se separaron, manteniendo la frente pegada y Quinn dando esporádicamente mordiscos suaves a el labio inferior de "Su Rachel", provocando todavía gemidos de ella.

\- Leoncito – aún con los ojos cerrados, preguntó.

\- Humm – Quinn con sus ojitos cerrados.

\- Eso fue Woahh – Quinn respondió "Yeah", ambas cayendo en sonrisas compartidas.

\- Me ha encantado besarte, quiero hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez.

\- Entiendo, yo también quiero hacerlo muchas veces.

De pronto Quinn sonrió mucho y ampliamente, cómo si hubiera ganado la lotería.

\- ¿Eh que pasa, hermosa? – preguntó Rachel haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen a "su Quinn".

\- Recién me di cuenta que he besado a Rachel Berry, eso es Woahh, cómo Woahh - dijo muy feliz.

Rachel se rio mucho, de manera muy cariñosa, no podía creer que tenía en frente a este hermoso leoncito, a esta hermosa criatura, tan pura, tan bella. Rachel sin saber estaba cayendo por Quinn y mal eh. Muy profundo.

\- Vamos a dormir mi leoncito, de lo contrario, mañana estarás cansada – y con eso Rachel arrastró a su leoncito a la cama, acurrucándose ambas como antes.

Y así durmieron ambas, calentitas y con un cariño compartido que iba creciendo poco a poco.

…

Sexto día

Sexto reto

8:00 am

Santana, Quinn, Alice, Elizabeth, Finn, Puck, Sam y Kyle… todavía en competencia…

…

\- Sexto día chicos, y eh aquí la mitad de ustedes, dense un sólido aplauso por seguir en competencia – dijo Paul acompañado de Rachel. Ambos aplaudiendo también felices de este reality y de conocer a estas personas.

\- Buen día a todos, el sexto reto, se llama: Stri-p-oquer y es exactamente cómo suena, jugaremos poquer, en grupos y categorías, el que va perdiendo se quitará una prenda hasta que quede sólo el ganador, cuyo premio será ¿Rachel?

\- Yeah, el premio será 40 mil dólares y una cita conmigo en un yate de lujo. El(la) ganador(a) puede llevar un compañero(a).

\- Asombroso, magnífico, Hell Yeah – varios fueron los vítores y gritos de los concursantes muy entusiasmados por el premio.

Bueno, tal cómo suena, jugaron y jugaron, la falta de conocimiento de algunos cómo Alice, Elizabeth, Quinn, Kyle (Sorprendente, qué él no sepa, ¿verdad?) los hizo perder. La demora del reto cómo tal y el exceso de competitividad abrumó a otros cómo Sam, quedando al final Santana, Puck y Finn. La falta de ropa que desprenderse acabó con la oportunidad de Santana. Quedando al final Finn y Puck participando del reto todavía, quién por cosas del azar, llevaron a Finn a ganar.

\- Yeah – gritó Finn con un puño al aire, al darse cuenta que era ganador, ya sea por el dinero o por la cita, o por el viaje en yate… este premio lo tenía todo.

\- Muy bien Finn, irás a una cita con Rachel en un yate de lujo, dónde almorzaras en aguas abiertas, y cenarás. Dando un largo paseo por las islas aledañas. Puedes llevar a un compañero, ¿Eliges llevar a alguien?

\- No, deseo tener a Rachel para mí – lanzándole una sonrisa a ella que devolvió la misma con otra sonrisa. Mientras Quinn en la esquina hacía pequeños ruiditos de desaprobación.

\- Muy bien Finn, prepárate, que zarparan en un instante.

Y así se retiraron Paul, Rachel y Finn…

12:00 pm

\- Ughh esa mierda está pasando – dijo Puck

Todos los demás estaban vegetando alrededor de la sala de estar, ahora ya cambiados.

Juntos decidieron tener un día en la piscina con comida rica y agua o un jugo, todo en un plan tranqui, mientras transcurría su cita ya que la eliminación según creían ellos sería en la mañana siguiente.

…

Finn estaba extasiado, todo era fabuloso, un yate de primera línea, tenía de todo. Finn en ropa de baño, se dirigió al comedor par encontrarse a Rachel en pareo, sumamente preciosa con su cabello en ondas cayendo delicadamente. Toda una visión, y en la mesa tragos de todo tipo, platos deliciosos y la vista alucinante, la más bella que puedas ver, frente a una isla dónde había leones marinos…

\- Hey hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, un gusto de estar aquí contigo – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Finn era cómo otro Jhon se dijo a sí misma, en cuánto a fenotipo, el mismo alto, y porte, cabello castaño, ojos claros, sin abdominales, con una vibra relajada. No era su primera opción para ese reto, pero hay que darle una oportunidad – se dijo.

Él fue encantador, todo el tiempo, relajado, coqueto y carismático. Sin querer se imaginó a su lado, y pudo verlo en un plano, con él ofreciéndole protección y cariño. Pudo ver un plan mayor de su vida junto a él.

Al parecer según le contaba Finn, no tenía cargas encima. No había deudas, universidades, la operación de la niña, la expareja coqueta, departamento alquilado, no había tantas cargas cómo tenía Quinn.

Ella consideró que su hija era una gran bendición para Quinn. Ella se pudo imaginar teniendo hijos, es algo que también podría tener con Finn.

Y mentalmente no pudo evitar hacer pro y contra de él con Quinn.

La cita llegó a un ambiente tan delicado y a la vez genial que logró imaginar enamorarse de él y hacer su vida con él.

Ambos tumbados sobre una toalla enorme, bajo el solcito adecuado, con la brisa propia de la playa, el trago, las bromas, el coqueteo, ella deseo ser amada, y con ello cometió posiblemente uno de los peores errores en su vida.

Un beso.

Dos besos, caricias.

Más besos.

El deseo de ser amada, contenida, apreciada, valorada.

Finn explotó eso.

y…

Ella se acostó con Finn.

Ella le creyó a Finn cuando hablaba mierda de Puck, de Sam. Sabiendo que a Rachel le importaba Quinn, no habló mal de Quinn, aunque si le hizo sentir que ella estaba liada con problemas y que tenía una expareja celosa y comprometida que siempre iba a estar rondando en su vida (Puck) y un fuerte flechazo y enamoramiento de Sam por Quinn.

Él la manipuló y ella no se dio cuenta, ya que Jhon hacía lo mismo con ella.

Su visión estaba sesgada.

El embuste fue de tal calibre, que cuándo ambos pisaron tierra. Rachel aún con la cabeza caliente, le pidió a Paul que iniciara la sexta eliminación, que no había porqué esperar hasta mañana, para alegría de Finn y de Jhon.

…

8:00pm

Finn fue a mezclarse con sus compañeros que venían ante el sonido de Paul, llamándolos. Se acercó al oído de Sam y le susurró algo que lo hizo encabronarse muy rápido y perder la cordura. Sam se echó sobre Finn, golpeándolo, dejándole un ojo morado, el labio partido, y más. Finn a conveniencia que estaban siendo filmados, no se defendió. La seguridad tuvo que entrar y separarlos.

Para cuándo Sam estaba reducido cómo un criminal en el suelo, atado por esas cintas blancas que se traban y me desquician, sobre él dos tipos enormes, Paul y Rachel ya se habían acercado al griterío.

\- Sam quedas expulsado - dijo Rachel en lugar de Paul, este último sólo giró la cabeza mirándola con sorpresa. No entendía por qué Rachel en vez de estar choqueada por la pelea, parecía tener un semblante complacida – no se tolera la violencia física en ninguna de sus grados.

Los de Seguridad se lo llevaron arrastrando, para gran disgusto de todos ya que había algunos que no entendían porque el amable hombre reaccionaría así.

\- En cuanto a la eliminación, Puck quedas eliminado. No me imagino una vida a tu lado – dijo cortante Rachel.

Puck no se lo podía creer, Rachel actuaba diferente a cómo es siempre, de eso sí se dio cuenta. Y Finn obviamente tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Él se acercó a Quinn y le susurró varias cosas a ella, hasta que Paul le dijo a Puck, que ya era hora de irse.

Dos eliminados, que nunca creyeron que se irían en esta etapa del juego, talvez más adelante. Sin dudas era noticia chocante. Y más cuando Paul, y Rachel se fueron. El hecho de que Finn presumía que había tenido sexo con Rachel y que ella tiene un tatuaje de rosas en el muslo interno, hizo desquiciar a Quinn, quién no creía en el hecho de exponer a una persona así, sobre todo tan valiosa cómo Rachel, Santana la sujetó y la arrastró a su cuarto.

Finn se fue contento a su dormitorio, y el resto se quedó sin hablas, sorprendidos por todas las cosas que se habían dado.

…

Paul persiguió a Rachel al set de programación…

\- Hey, ¿espera qué fue eso? – preguntó Paul sin seguirle el ritmo a Rachel.

\- A qué te refieres – Rachel tratando de desviar la atención.

\- Pues eso, teníamos un eliminado, recuerdas, hablamos de esto Rachel.

\- Bueno, es mi show, permíteme diferir, y tomar otro nombre cómo opción.

\- Rachel ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… diferente.

\- Estoy bien Paul, yo hummm… - Antes que Rachel se ponga a divagar, ella no pudo contenerse más y le contó todo a Paul, obviamente este estaba muy sorprendido.

\- A mi parecer, cariño, el hecho de que te haya hablado de Sam y Puck, sólo me hace pensar que te estaba dirigiendo…

Rachel lo interrumpió – No Paul, yo tomé la decisión.

\- Una decisión que se te puso en bandeja para que la tomaras.

Paul se dio cuenta que Finn hacía las mismas cosas que Jhon hacía, para manipular y obtener los resultados deseados. Y tanto cómo Rachel reaccionaba a Jhon también reaccionó a Finn.

\- No Paul, fui yo. Y punto, no quiero hablar más del tema, me va a hacer doler la cabeza.

\- Ok, te dejo entonces – Paul dijo - No Paul, a eso no me refería – Y Rachel respondió.

\- Tranquila Rachel, descansa, tengo otro lugar que estar se dijo Paul y con esto se fue.

¿A dónde él se iría?, a post producción, a checar imagen y audio, buscando algo que le de fuerza a su teoría.

Rachel se quedó sola otra vez así que se fue al cuarto principal, en su mente, sólo una persona para estar.

…

Quinn y Santana…

\- Epa leoncito tranquilízate – Santana trataba de calmarla sin lograrlo. Quinn caminaba cómo un león de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Tranquilízate – repitió Santana. Mirándola de arriba hacia abajo mientras caminaba.

\- No puedo creer que eliminaran a Puck y a Sam, en el mismo día. ¿Osea con el tiempo se iban a ir, pero de esta manera? – preguntó Quinn.

\- Sé que puedes estar, un poco enojada.

\- ¿Un poco, dices? Estoy que hiervo. Y luego Finn diciendo esas cosas sobre Rachel. – Quinn golpeó un muro con el puño derecho, lastimándose al instante.

\- Quinn esto es un reality, dónde todo puede pasar.

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Entonces por qué te sorprende?

Quinn se quedó callada, y con la mano derecha lastimada. Odiaba la mentira, la odiaba, por mentiras, estaba segura, que se había ido Puck, quién era su máximo apoyo y Sam, un buen hombre. Que, también estaba segura, se pudieron ir después por motivos propios.

Quinn se agachó hasta ponerse en cuclillas y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos.

Santana se estaba preocupando, Quinn estaba actuando extraño.

Hasta que Quinn se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Dejando a Santana sin entender la situación.

Quinn necesitaba espacio para pensar, dónde no la pudieran gravar. Ella se fue a su cuarto, y se encerró en su closet. Tan absurdo cómo suena, lo hizo.

Quinn sabía que absolutamente todo es gravado, sabe que Finn provocó a Sam y esto lo hizo reaccionar, sabe que su conversación con Santana estaba siendo gravada, razón por la cual se calló de inmediato.

Su madre solía decir: "Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada", así como también "Si vas a pegar, pega fuerte, uno, dos, tres, no te detengas, porque si no se levantará y te hará daño"

Quinn estaba muy enojada, quería explotar, quería hacer una escena, ir y golpearlo. Pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas. Nada de lo que hiciera, tendría un resultado positivo, más bien, lograría que la boten.

Hace muy poco había interactuado con Rachel, fue su primer beso desde Puck. Ella no había tenido un interés amoroso desde el nacimiento de su hija y la muerte de su hijo Luke. Desde su decisión de darle un casto beso en la playa, hasta el apasionado beso que habían tenido en la ducha, los momentos en que se acurrucó con ella y despertó viendo sus hermosas pestañas.

Todo fue muy intenso y muy real para ella.

Y en un segundo Rachel echó al piso todo.

Ella primero se acostó con Santana, cosa que ella hizo la vista gorda, y ahora con Finn.

Rachel era una mujer libre e independiente. Ella podía hacer lo que quiera. No tenían una relación. Y estaban en un reality, dónde todo es más intenso, todo se siente más.

Se puso a pensar en Rachel, en su hija, en todo. Habían pasado seis días, sólo seis días y ya tenía su cabeza, y corazón totalmente descolocados por su Rachel, en una quebradera de pensamientos.

Muchas preguntas en su cabeza… dentro de la más importante "¿Ella le importaba seriamente a Rachel?".

Tocaron a su puerta… Rachel entró al cuarto.

Se preguntó por Quinn, ya que no estaba en la cama, o en la ducha. Oyó un ruido en el closet, y lo abrió encontrando a Quinn acurrucada en un extremo. De inmediato se preocupó.

\- Hey ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel, agachándose a su altura.

Quinn no dijo nada, estaba muy confundida, sólo asintió cómo diciendo que sí.

\- ¿No quieres salir, para hablar?

Quin negó con la cabeza.

\- Quinn me estás preocupando – dijo Rachel con las manos en las caderas – ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cuarto principal?

\- Sí – dijo Quinn y tomando la mano de Rachel se fue al cuarto principal, sabiendo que ahí había el botón verde, que si lo apretaba tendrían privacidad absoluta.

Ni bien Rachel entró al cuarto principal, Quinn le hizo la seña para que apretara el botón verde, y Rachel lo hizo. Ella sólo veía a Quinn caminando en círculos, agarrándose la cabeza.

\- Quinn ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy algo, mucho, muy confusa – mezclando palabras, rápidamente Quinn lo dijo.

\- Tienes preguntas – dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos mostrando proteccionismo – sí- respondió Quinn. Rachel hizo la venia para que Quinn hablara.

\- Uff bueno, sé lo que pasó con Finn

\- Yeah, sé lo que hice en mi cita Quinn, dónde está la pregunta – dijo tranquilamente Rachel sentándose sobre su cama

\- Sé que no me debes explicaciones, pero estoy confundida por lo de Puck, por lo de Sam, por lo mío.

\- Eso es cierto, no te debo explicaciones – dijo Rachel y añadió – tengo mi razón para eliminarlos. ¿Qué hay de lo tuyo?

\- Uff – Quinn se agarraba la cabeza y no sabía cómo explicarse, así que se dijo a ser valiente y ver que pasa – Rachel sé que recién te conozco, pero estoy cayendo por ti, pienso que me estoy enamorando de ti. Todo aquí es muy intenso, pero yo sé lo que pienso y siento -

Rachel estaba muy inquieta por eso – Odio la mentira y creo que Finn te ha manipulado a través de ellas, para tomar tus decisiones, y espero que te des cuenta…

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, Rachel estalló, ya era otra persona la que le decía eso, aparte de Paul, aparte de su infiltrado(a) en el show. Eso hacía mella en su ser, en su confianza.

Le dio una perorata a Quinn de porque estaba equivocada y Quinn tuvo la mala suerte de responderle, a lo que Rachel se puso peor, saco su lado "de diva" ante ella. Pidiéndole finalmente que se vaya, que si fuera por ella misma la eliminaría hoy para no verla. Eso le dijo.

Brutal.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron mirando la una a la otra. Cada cual muy sorprendida por lo que la otra dijo.

Quinn cómo un cachorrito regañado, sumamente triste. Y Rachel muy encabronada y en el fondo muy triste. Sabía lo que le había dicho a Quinn, pero estaba tan enojada, que no quería dar marcha atrás.

Quinn se fue sin decir alguna palabra más. En su camino a su cuarto, vio a Santana correr al cuarto principal. Esta vez ambas se miraron al pasar. Santana no lo podía negar ni Rachel.

La cabeza de Quinn trabajando a mil por hora, cercana al corto circuito e imaginándose lo peor.

Por primera vez, deseo estar fuera del show.

...


	10. Esponjas

Capítulo X

Esponjas:

Quinn se fue a su cuarto, se acostó debajo de su cama y lloró casi toda la noche amortiguando su voz con una almohada, tal como lo hacía en casa cuando Russell vivía ahí. Durmió tal vez una hora.

Al salir a la sala para un nuevo reto, por más que se preparó en el baño un poco,

lucía fatal, ojeras profundas y los ojos rojos del llanto, un poco de palidez por la mala noche.

Por otro lado, Quinn se enteró que Santana fue al cuarto de Rachel, pero no el porqué. Santana consoló toda la noche a Rachel, la cobijó en sus brazos y durmieron juntas en esa cama kingzise. Al día siguiente el rastro de la mala noche apenas se notaba en ella. Era una super estrella después de todo.

…

Séptimo día

Séptimo reto

8:00 am

Santana, Quinn, Alice, Elizabeth, Finn y Kyle

\- Eh chicos, buenos días – decía Paul con Rachel a su lado, ella ignorando al leoncito. Y el leoncito tratando de no mirarla directamente, porque si no se echaría a llorar. – Epa, vamos a subir el ánimo – algunos gritaron y dieron alegría - ves, así está mejor. Bueno chicos, séptimo reto en la playa: reto de esponjas… Cada uno estará equipado con un chaleco de esponjas y escarpines de esponjas (en las piernas), ustedes se meterán a la playa, saldrán, pasarán un obstáculo mínimo de 8 llantas en el piso dispuesta en par y un obstáculo a manera de escalera de tres peldaños, sube y baja, llegarán a la mesa dónde hay un cubo medidor dónde escurrirán el agua, solamente del chaleco. Luego volverán corriendo al mar y repite y repite. El(la) primero(a) en ganar es el que llega a 10L. El(la) ganador(a) ¿Qué se lleva, Rachel?...

\- Eh – un poco fuera de onda Rachel. Paul, sabiendo lo que había pasado Rachel con el leoncito, porque ella le contó temprano, le dio un codazo -Eh sí, el concursante que gane tendrá cómo premio 80mil dólares, ya ven todos los premios de dinero se doblan, buena notica eh chicos. 80mil dólares y una cita conmigo.

\- Eh, vale, muy bien, a por ello – los vítores de los concursantes iban bien. Estaban felices por el dinero.

\- Muy bien, a empezar entonces – dijo Paul.

Los 6 concursantes se pusieron las esponjas y se dispusieron en el mismo orden que se señala al inicio. Y a la playa.

Quinn desde un inicio sabía que iba a perder. Sus ojos apenas se abrían, el reto en el agua al menos la despertaba, pero aun así sabía que iba a perder. Eso la enojó, porque la plata podría venir bien a su hija. Aunque el hecho de que había una cuenta abierta para su bebé, para su tratamiento le ponía mucha paz.

Iba a perder, pero Santana caía con ella se dijo. No sabía cuál era el chanchullo que tenía con Rachel. No sabía el chanchullo de Rachel con ella.

Su prioridad tenía que ser por el momento acabar este maldito reto, por que ella no renuncia, ella pierde con estilo. Si renunciaba que ejemplo iba a ser para su hija.

Los concursantes fueron de allá para acá, sacando ventaja Finn, Kyle y Elizabeth. Cuando Santana iba por la mitad de su bote, Quinn fingió tropezarse y caer sobre el bote de Santana, derramándolo.

\- Ups lo siento – dijo Quinn.

Santana que venía por ahí, no se lo creyó - ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Lo vas a sentir leoncito? y le votó el bote a Quinn. Por lo que Santana fue eliminada del reto, Quinn seguía, pero en un trote muy torpe. El ejercicio, el peso, la mala noche, la ausencia de sueño, le iba fatal.

Rachel y Paul miraban divertidos la escena.

A partir de ahí los otros concursantes también hicieron trampa, escurriendo las esponjas de sus piernas, cuando Finn se volteaba, para que él no lo viera e hiciera lo mismo. Eso era un vacío legal en el reto por lo que estaba permitido.

A las 2 horas de iniciado… Kyle por fin ganó y se alegró mucho, Elizabeth corrió a abrazarlo, levantándolo en peso. Quinn se desplomó al piso como otros concursantes.

Paul esperó un poco, a que los concursantes tomaran aire y se recuperen, antes e iniciar su rol.

\- Eh Kyle, en buena hora, felicidades por el premio y la cita con nuestra estrella Rachel Berry – dijo Paul, y Rachel sonrió a sabiendas que iba a ser una cita agradable.

\- Eliminación esta noche chicos, relájense mientras se pueda, nos vemos en la noche

Y Kyle se fue con Rachel a su cita, en un globo de aire esta vez. Una cita bonita, dulce, romántica. Kyle era un buen sujeto, uno chévere. Y así pasarían los dos en buena vibra. Rachel al final de la cita besaría a Kyle.

Ella estaba experimentando el reality cómo lo pidió Paul. Aunque internamente tenía un rompedero de cabezas por Quinn. Ella dijo que se estaba enamorando. Eso es palabras mayores.

…

12:00pm

En el interior de la casa.

Santana, Quinn, Alice, Elizabeth y Finn conversaban sobre quién se iba ir, las ansias en el aire.

Santana veía de reojo a Quinn, ella estaba cabreadísima por hacerla perder – Eh leoncito, qué carajo fue lo que hiciste allá – señalando a la playa y obviamente refiriéndose al reto.

\- Me caí – dijo Quinn levantando los hombros y las manos.

\- Nada, que te caíste, no me creo esa mierda, me la jugaste mal.

\- Esta vez te apoyo Santana, ¿De que vas Quinn? – obviamente Finn tratando de provocar discordia.

\- Tú ni hables, no tienes voz ni boto – dijo enojada Quinn.

\- Pero tengo a Rachel, hummm si hubieras estado ahí leoncito, su voz, sus manos, ella era impresionante – provocándola más

\- Oye Gross, fatal, no hables así pendejo – fue de parte de las chicas. Mientras Quinn veía rojo y no sabía sobre quién irse primero, sobre Finn o Santana, prefirió irse a su cuarto, antes de agarrar a agolpes a alguien.

Después de eso todo se calmó.

Alice también se fue a su cuarto, Elizabeth se fue tras ella. Santana a la piscina y Finn al gym.

Alice estaba sobre su cama media taciturna, viendo que su hora talvez había llegado, Elizabeth la siguió, hablaron un rato y luego se echó en la cama con Alice. Y ya que Alice no daba el primer movimiento, Elizabeth lo hizo y le dio un beso que dejó muy sorprendida a Alice, sorpresa que le duró muy poco, porque luego jaló de la camisa a Elizabeth iniciando una sesión de besos acalorados. Parando sólo para respirar y compartir sonrisas amorosas.

Ellas se quedarían acurrucadas toda la tarde compartiendo detalles de sus vidas y una que otra sonrisa contagiante en la otra.

Quinn estaba en su cuarto hecha mierda, cansada, y sin poder dormir. El reto se iba estrechando y ella actuando cómo cría. Si su Beth la viera, se dijo, bueno al menos se reiría y eso es muy bueno.

…

6:00 pm

\- Hola chicos, Kyle bienvenido, esta vez estarás seguro – decía Paul y Rachel a su lado – Señoritas y Finn bienvenidos a la séptima eliminación. Cómo dije antes, todas las eliminaciones son diferentes – eso puso nerviosas a las señoritas y Finn.

\- Bueno concursantes, ustedes estarán en el primer reto de eliminación, sí, así como lo oyeron, será un concurso físico. Ustedes portarán esponjas en el cuerpo, se sumergirán en la playa y luego treparán esta malla inclinada en diagonal con una altura de 10 metros, tocarán la campana y descenderán por la misma, el primero que llegue aquí a la meta se queda, el que no, estará eliminado.

Rachel miraba alerta, estaba preocupada, cuando Jhon lo propuso, ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pero la votación en la junta lo desestimó rápidamente dando su aprobación. Ahora ella estaba muy nerviosa porque la noche anterior había peleado con Quinn, pero ahora al verla así, sólo quería correr a sus brazos y abrazarla y mantenerla a salvo de todos. Quinn se veía muy cansada, Rachel estaba muy preocupada, Finn estaba feliz.

El reto inició.

Quinn dejó su cansancio atrás, "Su hija" se dijo "Su hija" primero que todo, con el rostro de Beth adelante, ella inició el reto. Rampó, trepó y se aferró, usando todas las fuerzas que poseía, vigilando a cada lado vio a Finn quién extendió su brazo cortando su ruta en un afán de tumbarla, más no lo logró. Todos querían ganar, nadie quería irse.

Finn fue el primero que tocó la campana y descendió paso a paso, luego Elizabeth y luego ella quién vio que Santana dio una mala medición e iba a caer hacia atrás, perdiendo con toda seguridad el reto.

Quinn casi se tiró sobre ella agarrándola del arnés de la cintura ayudándola a subir, ni bien Santana estuvo segura y arrodillada del esfuerzo. Quinn tocó la campana, y se dejó caer, haciéndose bolita para llegar primero al final. No estaba haciendo trampa.

El corazón de Rachel dio un salto, esa maniobra se veía muy riesgosa. Paul también compartió esto.

Quinn con gran agilidad antes de llegar al final se agarró fuertemente, dándole un tirón a cada brazo, deteniéndola de bruces, antes de un golpe fuerte. Ella se desenredó y corrió a la meta siendo la primera en tocar, luego Finn, Elizabeth, Santana y al final Alice.

Quinn cayó exhausta a la arena, tratando de respirar. Finn miraba más allá enojado de que Quinn se haya salvado. Santana miraba incrédula que se haya quedado y Elizabeth le daba un sincero beso y abrazo a Alice quien se iba.

\- Felicidades a ustedes muchachos por seguir la competencia, Alice lo siento mucho, pero estás eliminada – dijo con pesar Paul ya que le caía bien Alice.

\- Kyle se sacó el abrigo y cómo caballero se la puso en la espalda a Alice y los dos la escoltaron a su cuarto y a preparar sus pertenecías.

La eliminación fue emotiva para todos, menos para Finn que era más práctico.

…

Quinn se iba a ir a su cuarto cuando una mano la jaló al cuarto principal, obviamente Rachel.

\- Por favor, por favor, estoy realmente cansada – susurró Quinn, antes de darse cuenta que era Rachel.

Rachel ni bien vio a su leoncito se tiró sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente acomodando su cabeza en el cuello, negándose a dejarla ir, hasta que Quinn se quejó del dolor. Sólo ahí la soltó Rachel.

\- Hey, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, me entiendes Quinn, pudiste matarte¡ gritó Rachel

\- Pues no, he sido animadora en el colegio, fue fácil en realidad, pero si dio miedo – dijo Quinn

\- Quinn – Rachel cogiéndola por ambos brazos – tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero antes metete a la ducha antes de que te duermas, por favor.

Quinn viendo a Rachel tan preocupada, accedió, de hecho, había muchas cosas de que hablar, pensó. Y de ahí lo hizo.

Rachel dejó una polera larga y un short corto para que Quinn se cambie y luego ella se cambió y la espero dentro, sentada en la cabecera de la cama.

El leoncito regresó muy inquieta a la cama y se sentó junto a Rachel, aún con su pelito mojado y un poco despeinado y muy cansada.

\- Hey – Rachel fue la primera en hablar – humm, lo siento mucho Quinn, por todo lo que te dije ayer – ella volteó a mirar a su leoncito y tomándole la mano dijo – Quinn realmente lo siento mucho. Estaba enojada, y la tomé contigo, no debí hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas?

\- Sí – Quinn apenada aceptó y continuó – Yo también tengo la culpa, todo es tan intenso aquí Rach, recién son 7 días, y mi corazón y cabeza están por todo lugar. Lo siento si te lastimé.

Rachel sostuvo con ambas manos la carita de Quinn – No has hecho nada malo Quinn, nunca debí decirte lo que te dije. Sé que en parte tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que mejorar en mí… - Quinn la interrumpió – Rachel ambas tenemos cosas – Rachel interrumpió nuevamente – Lo sé cariño, pero, aun así, no debí decirte que te quiero fuera. No te quiero fuera, eres lo mejor de este show para mí, lo entiendes, ¿no? - Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es en serio Quinn, lo entiendes, ¿no? – Preguntó Rachel y Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Estamos bien? – preguntó Rachel, tomándole ambas manos.

\- Estamos bien – susurró Quinn

\- ¿Pero?, siento un ¿Pero? Quinn

\- Pero, me siento celosa Rachel, yo sé que no debo, pero es algo que me molesta -dijo Quinn mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada.

\- No te sientas avergonzada cariño, está bien que sientas lo que sientes…Pero, es decir, ¿Sientes algo por mí? – preguntó Rachel sonrojada.

Quinn la miró, sonrojada pero feliz, todavía seguía en el concurso, eso debe ser bueno. Aunque estaba muy adolorida.

\- Sí, siento algo por ti, algo bonito que va creciendo, creo que puedo estar enamorándome – dijo el leoncito valiente y sonrojado. Provocando muchas sonrisas en Rachel.

\- ¿Yeah? – Rachel con su sonrisa de megavatios – Sí – susurró el leoncito.

Rachel la tumbó sobre la cama muy despacio notando cómo Quinn frunció el ceño por el dolor de músculos. La tumbó suavemente y colocó sus manos sobre la cama impulsándose sobre ella para besarla delicadamente sin apoyar su cuerpo y lastimarla.

Un beso muy suave que hizo gemir a Quinn y pedir por más, agarrando las caderas de Rachel y acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

\- Quinn ¡ - dijo aniñadamente "su Rachel" – te vas a lastimar.

\- Valdrá la pena – respondió Quinn con un gemido.

Después de una sesión de besos muy suaves y dulces, Rachel se apartó de ella, notando que se estaba quedando dormida del cansancio. No antes de ambas despedir la noche a Beth, su hija primero.

Ambas durmieron toda la noche en el abrazo de la otra, pacíficamente.

…

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó con suaves caricias y sonrisas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rachel, bufando y haciendo reír a la primera.

\- Vamos Rach, un minuto más – dijo con voz muy ronca y gutural que hizo estremecer a Rachel - ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó inocentemente ella.

Rachel se desquitó haciéndole cosquillas a Quinn, mientras ella intentaba escapar. Ambas reían, se besaban, se acariciaban… Quinn estaba tan enamorada de Rachel, con tan sólo 7 días y ¿Rachel, lo estaba?, esa duda le carcomía el cerebro a Quinn.

Rachel haciéndole cosquillas, notó con la mano, una cicatriza que se extendía en la parte baja de la columna. Ni bien la tocó, Quinn se estremeció y el ambiente cambió de coqueto a silencioso.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Rachel arrastrando su mano por la cicatriz.

\- Ya no más, al principio cuando la obtuve sí, pero ahora sólo es un recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo te la hiciste, puedo preguntar? – Rachel ahora sentada y Quinn igual, ambas mirándose. Rachel muy acorde a la situación, con mucho tacto.

\- Bueno, había una chica de mi colegio, que se iba a casar con un imbécil, muy jóvenes ambos. Me pidió ser su dama de honor, dije que no, ya que estaba muy enamorada de ella, y luego que sí, me subí al auto, iba conduciendo, ella me texteo, no miré la luz roja o el cruce de caminos y mi carro se estrelló contra un tráiler y…

Mientras Quinn contaba su historia, Rachel estaba alucinando, empezó a sudar frío, ella conocía la historia porque ella era la que se iba a cazar y Quinn era la que había tenido el accidente y la había dejado paralizada por medio año. Medio año en el que ella se fue, becada a otro lado… y desde ahí perdió todo contacto con ella.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, no es posible – interrumpió Rachel caminando en círculos.

\- ¿Rach que pasa? – preguntó ella sin seguir el rastro de la conversación.

\- Eres Quinn¡ - gritó angustiada.

\- Claro que soy Quinn – dijo una muy tranquila y confundida Quinn.

\- No, no, no entiendes, Tú eres Quinn, y yo soy Barbara… - dijo Rachel con los brazos extendidos esperando que Quinn entienda.

\- No Rach, tú eres Rachel

\- Rachel Barbara Berry, Tú Barbara – esta vez susurró Rachel quedándose muy tranquila y mirando a Quinn esperando que entienda.

\- ¿Mi Barbara?, cómo la Barbara de la boda y el accidente y … Mierda – susurró Quinn mirándola con los ojos muy grandes y choqueados a Rachel.

Inicio del Flashback

Resulta que Barbara y Quinn habían ido al colegio juntas, ella una nerd, Quinn una animadora, ambas pertenecieron al Glee Club, Barbara y Tom se enamoraron, Tom solía salir con Quinn y luego con Barbara. Quinn se enamoró de Barbara, pero no se lo dijo. Barbara decidió casarse con Tom. Quinn se accidentó en el coche tratando de evitar la boda de Barbara y Tom. Luego Barbara se fue, y Quinn perdió comunicación con ella, ya que se centró en Beth y en su recuperación.

Fin del Flashback

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Barbara era en realidad Rachel Barbara Berry, superestrella y ella estaba en su reality, y estaba otra vez enamorándose de la misma chica que en un inicio estaba enamorada.

\- Yo, yo tengo que irme – Rachel musitó y prácticamente salió corriendo.

\- Rachel espera… Yo, no sé que decir, pero espera… -dijo Quinn en vano, ya que Rachel se había ido – Mierda, ¿ahora que hago? - Se preguntaba en vano Quinn.

…

En el área de producción… Conversaban tres personas.

\- Rachel ya para de caminar que me estás mareando - decía Paul

Rachel les contó a ambos lo que pasó con Quinn y que Quinn era su Quinn de años pasados.

Les contó que Quinn era su amor imposible.

Y que ahora era sumamente posible.

\- Mierda, la tienes mal, no pensé que esto podría pasar en esta realidad.

\- Tiene razón Rachel, no sé cómo aconsejarte en esto – dijo Paul – esto me supera.

\- Carajo, ahora no sé que hacer, la competencia empieza en 1 hora. Ambos díganme algo.

\- Habla con ella

\- Eso es, habla con ella, jálala a un lado y hablen bien.

\- Eso va a demorar Paul… - Los dos seguían conversado y Rachel mirando cual partido de Tenis.

\- Suficiente, los dos, no hay tiempo para hablar ahora, lo dejaré para la noche, solo ruego que Quinn no sea eliminada ahora.

...


	11. El rompecabezas

Capitulo XI

El rompecabezas:

Octavo día

Octavo reto

8:00 am

Santana, Quinn, Elizabeth, Finn y Kyle.

Otro reto físico, Jhon estaba tentando las aguas, esperando acabar con Quinn y Finn, por exceso de cansancio. Serían dos por uno, si tenía suerte.

\- Hola a todos, Santana, Quinn, Elizabeth, Finn y Kyle, están todavía en la casa, los últimos cinco, felicidades a todos – decía Paul entusiasmado junto a Rachel que, aunque sonreía, Quinn podía ver que estaba un poco liada - Bueno, señoritas y caballeros, otro reto de resistencia y tan pronto – Paul se abstuvo de decir "claro que tan pronto, el maldito de Jhon haciendo travesuras otra vez"- Mierda, lo siento no debí decir esto – Paul por las indicaciones que producción le daba, entendió que Jhon era un cabrón.

\- Eh chicos, el reto de hoy se llama rompecabezas, se jugará en la bahía, descalzos y sujetos a un arnés. Afuera hay un muro sólido, cubierto de una delicada colchoneta, cada persona estará sujeto a un aro en él mediante una cuerda elástica sujeta a una persona por medio de un arnés. A un metro de ellos en el piso de arena, deberán armar un rompecabezas de 2m2 con piezas medianas, que obtendrán del montón en que están acumuladas a 10 m de ustedes. Ustedes irán al montón, cogerán una pieza y regresarán a armar el rompecabezas debajo de ustedes. Ahora si la cuerda elástica rebota demasiado puede llevarse con el rompecabezas que usted está armando, borrando así su trabajo. Tengan cuidado. Y por primera vez – aquí está el gran truco pensó Paul – el último en armarla, estará eliminado. Lo siento. Rachel ¿el premio?

\- Bueno – Rachel no podía mirar a Quinn, tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas – el ganador o ganadora, será el primer o la primera en ganar y el premio por esta vez, será seguir en este show y una llamada de la persona que más quieren. El premio no es transferible – Por primera vez, Rachel se dio cuenta que no era posible, que Quinn ganara, por tanto, trabajo anteriormente, que, si es que se quedara, estaría muy apenada al no ganar el premio. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del truco de Jhon, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la calidad de hombre que era, al divertirse con tanto dolor ajeno.

\- Bueno chicos, a empezar – dijo Paul.

Los concursantes se pusieron el arnés y cuándo iban a empezar se dieron cuenta que durante el reto les iban a arrojar cosas cómo esponjas, agua, bolitas de Tecnopor, peluches, etc., a fin de hacer más difícil que alguien gane.

Todos comenzaron y lo que pensaron que sería fácil, rápidamente se torno en agotador. El tira y afloja de la cuerda elástica, con el mayor uso y el agua que le echaban todo el tiempo se volvía cada vez más aprensiva. Quinn al regresar con la pieza del rompecabezas, para no borrar su trabajo, terminaba golpeándose en el muro repetidamente, a Santana le pasaba lo mismo, a Elizabeth se le borró una vez su trabajo al ser arrastrada por la cuerda, y a los chicos dos veces.

11:00am

Tres horas habían pasado, y todos estaban muy agotados, golpeados, mojados y embarrados con arena, Tecnopor y demás cosas que se le ocurrió a Jhon, y todavía estaban a la mitad del trabajo.

1:00pm

Dos horas después, la primera ganadora, Santana quién también había ganado el premio, estaba exhausta, se sentó al costado de Rachel y Paul en unas tumbonas.

3:00pm

Dos horas después, ya había salido Kyle, y Finn, dejando para el final a Elizabeth y Quinn, quienes para ese momento ya estaban hechas mierda.

Finalmente, Quinn acabó, dejando a Elizabeth atrás.

Ambas se abrazaron, Kyle también se sumó al grupo, desesperado que su hermana se fuera. Todo muy emotivo.

\- Santana, felicidades por ganar este reto, y Elizabeth lo siento mucho pero tu camino a acabado aquí. – dijo Paul, con pesar también.

…

Santana, Quinn, Finn y Kyle se bañaron, cambiaron y fueron al comedor, todos extremadamente agotados por el reto, por golpearse repetidamente con la colchoneta, hechos mierda.

Y tal cómo lo predijo Rachel, este reto fue un golpe directo para Quinn, el estar tan cerca de poder comunicarse con su hija y al final no poder hacerlo.

\- Ocho días, recién han pasado, ocho putos días, y hay tanto estrés – decía Quinn.

\- Hoy es un día de mierda – obviamente Kyle, extrañando ya demasiado a su hermana.

Quinn le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, sabiendo lo que se siente, al estar distanciado de quién más amas.

\- Yo también estoy cansado, este reto ha sido extenuante, ojalá mañana sea mejor – Finn con un trago en la mano.

\- Lo siento mucho Quinn, porque no puedo darte la llamada – Santana tratando de aplacar su enojo contra el show.

\- No te preocupes, más bien felicidades por ganar – dijo sin mucho ánimo Quinn.

…

6:00pm

Ya para las 6 de la tarde, los concursantes estaban vegetando en la sala viendo televisión y descansando para el reto de mañana, cuando Santana vino muy de prisa y tomó el brazo de Quinn halándola fuera de la casa.

\- Hey Quinn vamos – con prisa Santana.

\- Eh para, para, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Quinn tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

\- Vamos Quinn, es muy importante…

\- Ya, ya , pero me puedes soltar, vas a dejar una marca Santana – y con eso ella la soltó

\- Ok, sólo con una condición, vamos, sígueme, no te vas arrepentir.

Y con eso ambas se entraron en el bosque, Santana decidida y Quinn muy confundida, pero curiosa de lo que pasaría.

Con media hora de caminata, Santana cogió de la mano a Quinn y la dejó frente a Rachel.

\- Hey chicas, hola, gracias Santana por traerla.

\- Sí, Sí, ahora te doy una hora, voy a estar por allá – y con eso abrazó a Quinn y le susurró al oído – Se valiente leoncito, a fuerza, y con suerte. - Le dio varios besos en ambas mejillas y se fue más allá con un cigarro en la mano.

\- Eh, hola, no sabía que había cigarros – dijo Quinn muy sorprendida por la situación y frente a Rachel.

\- Hola, hola Quinn – muy nerviosa Rachel – ven sentémonos aquí – pidió a Quinn.

Ambas se sentaron sobre unas hojas secas en medio del bosque rodeadas ambas de naturaleza y atrás de ellas, una colina que apenas las cubría.

Quinn muy agotada, por el reto, por fracasar en el reto, hecha mierda, terriblemente cansada y Rachel tan preciosa cómo siempre, hermosa, con un batido en la mano de frambuesa que compartió con Quinn.

\- Oh – Quinn tomando el batido le recordó al colegio dónde ambas lo compartían. Quinn lo tomaba y A Rachel se lo echaban. – que rico batido, muchas gracias, por recordármelo.

\- Yeah, yo humm estoy muy confundida, pienso en cómo es posible – decía Rachel

\- Bueno, siempre supe que te convertirías en una estrella y aquí estás. Sólo me pregunto cómo no te reconocí antes, es decir "No has crecido" - dijo en una cariñosa broma.

\- Hey – Rachel dando el un empujón juguetón a Quinn – Te traje aquí, porque aquí si bien hay cámaras, no hay audio.

\- Ok – dijo incierta Quinn.

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo no te reconocí antes, estás muy bella Quinn y tienes un mini ángel, tu pequeña niña, debe de estar hermosa.

\- Lo está, es una ricura – con una gran sonrisa Quinn.

\- ¿Y tú, estás tan enamorada de mí, cómo en ese entonces? – preguntó directa Rachel, mirando con mucho cariño a Quinn.

\- Humm – Quinn tragó espeso, pero supo que tenía que ser valiente, es decir, una locura que Rachel sea su Barbara de ese entonces – Sí, creo que puedo estarlo Rach.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano, y Rachel dijo – ¿Por qué esto es incómodo? – preguntando en broma.

\- No lo sé, supongo que porque dos épocas se juntan. A mi Barbara de ese entonces le parecería tan romántico – dijo Quinn con su cara de ensueños en Rachel.

\- Yeah, me parece muy romántico "Mi leoncito". Sabes internamente hace mucho que quería llamarte "leoncito, mío".

\- Oh vamos Rach, me vas a hacer sonrojar – susurró un leoncito ya sonrojado.

Ambas compartieron risas cómplices y ambas concordaron en tenderse sobre las hojas, entrelazando los dedos, poder relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza y compañía.

\- Cuando ocurrió tu accidente, me sentí culpable, por mucho tiempo.

\- Rach no era tu culpa.

\- Lo sé ahora, en ese entonces, no sabía cómo manejarlo por lo que, en una decisión egoísta de Shelby y mis padres, me llevaron a otro ambiente, a seguir desarrollándome… - Quinn interrumpió.

\- No fue una decisión egoísta, tus padres te amaban y sabía que, si te quedabas a mi lado, no hubieras sido este actual que eres tú.

\- Lo sé, sólo me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a tu lado, de no despedirme – dijo con tristeza.

\- Si hubieras hecho eso, no te hubieras ido.

\- Sí, uff, demasiadas cosas Quinn.

\- Muchas Rachel, pero todo lo anterior tan duro cómo fue, te formaron en la persona que eres ahora, en lo que soy ahora, y lo volvería hacer si el resultado es tener a mi hija, tenerte a ti – Quinn la miró a los ojos – de la manera en que decidas tenerme…

\- Quinn, sabes que siempre fuiste tú, mi amor imposible eras tú.

\- ¿Era yo? – totalmente choqueada.

\- Por supuesto, siempre fuiste tú. La conexión que sentí desde un principio contigo, la ternura, la adoración que siento por ti – Rachel resopló jugando con el cabello de Quinn

\- Entonces ¿Rachel qué te detiene?

\- ¿Qué? – sin entender Rachel, mirando muy de cerca a su bella dama.

\- Siento que hay algo que te detiene de ser feliz plenamente. No te vayas a enojar, escúchame primero por favor – pidió Quinn poniéndose de lado y Rachel tirada en el suelo asintió.

\- Rachel, te he seguido hace mucho, tu carrera – dijo sonrojándose y Rachel sonrió – eres la adoración de mi hija. Así que hay mucha de tu música en mi casa, pero siempre que te presentas hay algo que te aflige, que no te deja ser feliz – Rachel ahora estaba seria, pero su mirada era de comprometida con Quinn - Siempre andas con un hombre atroz…

\- Jhon, su nombre es Jhon

\- Bueno Jhon, ¿es tu novio? – preguntó Quinn con el corazón en la mano.

Rachel asintió y dijo – más o menos, es productor también de este show.

\- Bueno Rach, ese tipo, no te hace feliz, lo veo en tus ojos. Ese tipo no es legal o correcto… ¿me equivoco?

\- No del todo – susurró ella.

\- Rachel elige a alguien que te quite el aire, que sea todo para ti, aquel que celebre tus ganancias y tus errores. No tienes que elegirme a mí, sino lo sientes, pero elige a alguien diferente a él – suplicó Quinn con lágrimas no derramadas.

\- No llores Quinn, por favor, no llores - Rachel besaba su carita y luego dijo – Lo voy a hacer mi leoncito, te lo prometo.

Quinn asintió.

\- Realmente me gustas Quinn.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Quinn, secándose la carita - ¿aún así, cómo estoy ahora?

\- Sobre todo, en esos momentos.

Quinn se veía adorable, su carita hermosa, y su pelo despeinado cómo todo leoncito que era.

Rachel invirtió las posiciones, Quinn abajo, y Rachel por encima de ella.

\- ¿Quinn? – susurró

\- ¿Qué? – contestó ella

\- Voy a sacudir tu mundo – dijo muy confiada Rachel y sonriendo con travesura. Quinn sólo sonrió enormemente y asintió con lo que Rachel sacudió su mundo, desde besos castos y dulces a acalorados, haciéndola gemir mucho.

Rachel besó sus ojitos, su nariz, toda su carita, su cuello, se echó encima de ella y mordió su lóbulo muy seximente, haciendo gemir y gruñir a Quinn, para diversión y adoración de Rachel que le decía – Awww Awww mi leoncito, tan bella.

Pasó sus manos y sus uñas rasgando suavemente sobre los abdominales de Quinn, y más sus besos, dejándola sin aire.

Rachel se separó de ella para ver su trabajo.

\- ¿Te sientes muy orgullosa eh? – preguntó el leoncito en su combinación de adorable y sexy.

\- Mucho – dijo con orgullo Rachel – aun acariciando a Quinn suavemente por su abdomen, su espalda, haciéndola suspirar con alegría.

Ellas se acurrucaron viendo ambas que encajaban perfectamente.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Sí – dijo desde el lugar en el pecho de ella

\- ¿Saldrías conmigo?

\- Por supuesto, ya he salido contigo, Quinn – mirándola ahora con adoración.

\- Afuera ¿Saldrías conmigo?

\- Siempre mi leoncito.

\- Aunque no ganase aquí, voy a salir contigo bebé – ese pseudónimo hizo maravillas en Rachel.

\- ¿Bebé?

\- Sí, tú eres mi bebé… te deje ir antes. Ahora no lo haré. Promesa de meñique – y así lo hizo Quinn con Rachel, provocando en ella más adoración si es posible.

\- Eh, pájaros de amor, lamento interrumpir, pero Rachel tienes que ir hacia dónde quiera que vayas y Quinn vamos, que si no van a sospechar – Santana apareció nerviosa por interrumpir.

Rachel le dio las gracias y ayudó a Quinn a levantarse, arreglarse un poco y la mandó a que vaya, mandándole besos volados, haciendo sonreír inmensamente a Quinn y provocando en Santana arcadas de mentira, ya que incluso ella estaba feliz por las damas.

Caminaron en silencio.

Quinn soñando despierta muy feliz.

Santana alerta por si aparecía cualquier persona en su camino.

Ya muy cerca a la casa…

\- Eh Santana, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste – le agradeció Quinn – no sé de que vas o que ganas con esto – un poco preocupada también.

\- Ese es mi chanchullo leoncito, no te preocupes. Sólo se feliz, y duérmete en tu cuarto para no generar sospechas.

\- ¿De quién? – aún in comprender Quinn

\- De todos, vamos Quinn, estás en la recta final, no lo arruines, sepárate de Rachel estos días. Confía en mí.

\- No sé que está mal conmigo, pero sí confío en ti SandBags.

\- Entonces perfecto leoncito, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches – se despidió Quinn.

Y ambas se fueron a dormir, esperando el reto de mañana.

…

2:00 am

Pasada la media noche, varios hombres, todos vestidos de comando, con la cara tapada con un fuerte estruendo abrieron cada cuarto con una patada en la puerta, haciendo saltar de susto a los participantes, después le pusieron una bolsa negra en la cabeza, manos atrás de la espalda, esposados todos. Y los llevaron a un helicóptero ante gritos de ellos, pedidos de explicación, varias patadas de Santana, mucha resistencia de Kyle, Finn muy confundido prácticamente arrastrado y Quinn sacada a rastras también por dos individuos.

Todos en pijamas, acurrucados en un helicóptero muy confundidos, con mucho frío y arrojados a baja altura a la playa. Ahí había busos por si acaso, que dirigieron a los participantes para que ellos salgan solos a la isla.

Ahí los dejaron abandonados, sin saber ellos que se encontraban en otra isla, y en otro reto.

…

4:00 am

Rachel, Paul, Jhon y el resto del staff miraban a este grupo a ver si descifraban el desafío, en un pequeño salón muy cómodos en sillones, con mantas, con aperitivos y café.

Para ganar primero tendrían que actuar en grupo y luego individual.

Pero primero por encima de todo tenían que descifrar que pasaba y el reto obviamente, que estaba en una Tablet en medio de la isla.

…

Estaban los cuatro arrastrándose a la playa. Quinn empezó a sacudir violentamente su cabeza para sacarse la bolsa de la cabeza, Finn también, ambos se chocaron y se oyó un "crash" y luego maldiciones de ambos. Quinn logró sacarse la bolsa, Santana también al inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo, cayendo y ella ayudó a Kyle después.

Ahora todos estaban sin las bolsas, muy confundidos. Santana se zafó de las esposas en un tk.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Quinn, mientras Santana mordía ahora un gancho de pelo.

\- Práctica pequeña, ahora voltéate para ayudarte – dijo a Quinn y ella así lo hizo – Kyle ven.

\- No, soy policía, yo puedo zafarme – dijo e intentó un rato, tanto cómo Finn, hasta que finalmente Santana le ayudó.

\- ¿Santana ayúdame? – pidió Finn

\- No sé, cómo que me caes mejor esposado – dijo ella pensando, Quinn se rió al igual que Kyle.

\- Oh vamos, no seas así, ayúdame, no sabes dónde estamos, puedo ayudarte más adelante – dijo Finn

Santana lo pensó un rato y luego le ayudó, guardando las esposas abiertas en un descuido de todos en el bolsillo trasero de su short para más adelante, al igual que su gancho.

\- Bueno, ya está. Tienes que devolverme el favor más adelante, no te olvides Finniboy.

Finn a regañadientes, aceptó.

…

En la sala, Rachel y compañía reían por lo locuaz de la latina y veían atentos las travesuras que vendrían.

…

Mientras en la isla, Santana, Quinn, Finn y Kyle estaban mojados y tan confundidos, no sabían dónde estaban, ni que tenían que encontrar en esa isla, o porqué los dejaron en la isla. Primero tenían que averiguar, ¿acaso es otra isla?

…


	12. Plasticidad

Capítulo XII

Plasticidad:

Noveno día

6:00am

Santana, Quinn, Finn y Kyle totalmente mojados, exhaustos y muy desorientados desde su lugar en la arena, unos sentados y otros parados, miraban hacia todas las direcciones intentando averiguar que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Muy bien, todos tranquilos – decía Kyle

\- ¿Tranquilos? Dices, qué carajo hombre, ¿dónde estamos? – pedía a gritos Finn

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntaba Quinn desde el suelo.

\- Yo pienso que estamos en otra isla, es decir todos hemos corrido alrededor de la isla en un reto, y no se parece a nada de aquí – Santana

\- Cómo oficial de policía digo que tenemos que hacer reconocimiento de la zona – Kyle con los brazos cruzados.

\- Estás en entrenamiento, eres un crío – lo desestimaba Finn.

\- Vamos Finn, contrólate, por un segundo – pedía Quinn – no es mala idea.

\- Sí, yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo, y, es más, ver la parte más alta de la isla y ver desde ahí. – apoyaba Santana a ambos.

\- Bueno ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntaba Finn.

\- Ok, Santana hacia allá, Quinn hacia el otro lado, Finn escala lo más alto que encuentres y nos dices qué ves y yo voy a través del bosque – indicaba Kyle con toda autoridad – y después de hacerlo, nos encontramos en este mismo punto. Ok Go, con cuidado todos.

Todos se miraron y al no tener otra idea, le hicieron caso a Kyle, Santana y Quinn trotando queriendo ahorrar tiempo. Finn también, aunque prudente porque se iba a internar en el bosque y no sabía que iba a encontrar, al igual que Kyle.

8:00 am

Pasadas las 8 de la mañana, Santana y Quinn se encontraron exhaustas, Finn bajó tiempo después, diciendo que estaban en un conjunto de islas pequeñas

\- Damas, a su derecha cómo cinco islas. A su izquierda cómo cuatro islas. Y entre todas ellas frente a ustedes, la isla que parece ser nuestra, y lo digo porque parece la más grande.

9:00 am

Una hora más tarde, llegó Kyle con muchos raspones en sus brazos, sosteniendo una Tablet. Todos estaban sentados, esperándolo y al ver que tenía una Tablet en sus manos se alegraron mucho.

\- Epa hombre, que bien, que tres ahí – dijo Finn

\- Vamos Kyle, tengo hambre y estoy cansada y Santana está tomando sol por allá cómo modelo que es.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy invirtiendo en mi cuerpo, aprovechando mi tiempo – dijo tranquilamente Santana desde el suelo. Luego se paró y se puso seria – Vamos Kyle de que vas, ¿qué hay ahí?

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilos todos. Viene con una advertencia "Sólo se prende y lea con cuatro participantes" y ya que estamos todos, a ver qué pasa. – Kyle prendió la Tablet y reprodujo el video.

\- Bienvenidos todos, muchachos – la voz de Paul se escuchaba – están ustedes en una isla símil a la original en dónde todos viven. Aquí se inicia el noveno reto: Plasticidad: todos deberán aprender a trabajar juntos para orientarse y encontrar su camino a casa. El(La) ganador(a) se llevará 160 mil dólares, genial ¿Eh? Y el perdedor, lastimosamente se va a casa… Con fuerza y con suerte a todos…

Y el video terminaba.

Plasticidad:

Noveno día

Noveno reto

9:00 am

Sólo decía que tenían que llegar a casa.

\- Haber – dijo Quinn – llevamos cómo más de una hora en helicóptero, creo, así que sinceramente no creo que lleguemos nadando. O sí, tal vez.

\- Leoncito siéntate, acá hay algo, tenemos que buscar algo – decía pensativa Santana.

\- Cómo esa canoa de allá – dijo Kyle – una canoa ancha.

Todos fueron a esa canoa, checándola que esté bien, sin huecos y aún con los remos en la orilla del bosque tapadas con hojarasca. La sacaron del bosque, la limpiaron y checaron que todo este bien, la colocaron en el agua un rato haber si había huecos o filtraciones.

Una vez que todo estaba ok, los cuatro se lanzaron a navegar en la canoa. Uniéndose esta vez también para lograr el éxito.

…

2:00pm

Después de un rato, llegaron a otra isla, y a otra isla, y a otra isla que no era la suya.

\- Carajo, no otra vez¡ - gritaba Santana

\- Mierda, tengo hambre – dijo Quinn

\- Todos lo sabemos leoncito, tú estómago está que ruge – otra vez Santana.

\- Carajo, hay que descansar, todos estamos exhaustos – dijo Kyle.

\- No, no, si paramos, nunca vamos a llegar – replicó Finn

\- En eso tiene razón Finniboy, se está haciendo tarde, deben ser más de las doce ya, y el sol está jodidamente caliente, tenemos que movernos – Quinn.

\- Sólo hay dos direcciones, hay que tomar una decisión – seria Santana – ¿cara o sello?

\- ¿En serio?, cara, yo digo sello, cara – los otros tres.

\- Ok es cara, vamos hacia allá – Santana dirigiendo.

Los cuatro chicos, en la canoa nuevamente, a remar, remar, y remar…

4:00pm

Los chicos llegaron a otra isla, todos exhaustos se tiraron a la arena, excepto Santana que miraba e inspeccionaba la zona visualmente…

\- Ok, creo que es ésta – Santana.

\- Tiene que ser ésta, es la número 10 – dijo Kyle agotado.

\- Por favor que sea ésta – suplicaba Quinn.

Finn estaba casi durmiendo durante el breve debate.

\- Ok, sí es ésta - asintió positivamente Santana – por allá está el hueco, dónde caíste leoncito, esa que hizo Finn.

\- Ya, debí imaginármelo – decía Quinn

\- Yeah, fue divertido verte caer - dijo Finn entre risas, desde el suelo.

Kyle era el que estaba dormitando esta vez.

\- Tengo hambre ¡ - fue el grito colectivo – estamos agotados. La Pancita suena – este último comentario del leoncito honorario.

\- Lo bueno, es que estamos a mitad de camino, asumo tres horas más o menos y llegamos a casa – Santana muy positiva, con el premio en la mira y un buen plato de comida calientita.

Santana no estaba tan cansada ya que había sido aquella capitana que grita "rema, rema, hacia atrás pendejo, carajo hacia adelante, rema, rema" … y demás…mientras los otros pendejos remaban y remaban, embarcaban y desembarcaban…

Los tres pendejos estaban agotados…Los tres y Santana, sabían que, en aquella dirección a tres horas, estaba el premio y la comida calentita…

Quinn en un descuido de Santana, le sacó las esposas y la esposó junto a Finn.

\- ¿En serio leoncito? con ¿Finniboy? - levantando la mano y mostrándola a todos, sin estar molesta, sólo irritada.

\- Sí, sería bueno, tener algo de ventaja, osea tú te zafas fácil igual – desestimando la cosa.

\- ¿Y yo qué? – pregunto Finn.

Mientras Quinn miraba a Finn, Santana se zafó en cosas de segundos…

\- Ves, ya estás libre – dijo Quinn con pesar, pero al ver a Finn pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Él todavía estaba esposado.

\- ¿En serio, qué carajos pasa? – preguntaba ahora un poco más despierto, aún muy cansado y enojado.

\- Finn, eres un imbécil, es lo menos que mereces, si fuera por mí te dejaba en alguna isla – dijo Kyle – es más porqué no se me ocurrió antes, lo hubiéramos hecho – mencionó aún en su lugar en la arena.

\- Finn te zafarás en un rato, si logras romper ese arco de madera – dijo Santana.

Quinn, Finn y Kyle muy cansados, en la arena sabían que no iban a ganar… Santana lo sabía también, pero le preocupaba internamente de quién iba a perder.

Santana se despidió de todos y echó a trotar, siempre le gustaba mantener la ventaja.

Quinn, Finn y Kyle se miraron agotados.

\- Qué alguien te salve Quinn sí me zafo de esas esposas – advirtió Finn enojado.

\- Madura Finn, te saldrás de ahí en un rato. Pasarás el reto, pero no ganarás, al menos eso.

\- ¿Cres que alguno de nosotros es el que pierda? – preguntó Kyle mirando a Quinn

\- Lo más seguro, tengo el cuerpo hecho mierda – respondió a él, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba a Finn maldiciendo y tratando de zafarse.

Quinn y Kyle se miraron y luego echaron a correr, Kyle tomando ventaja de Quinn y luego ella superándolo en una curva, para después Kyle volverle a ganar.

Después de dos horas, de correr y correr, Quinn colapsó, al igual que, se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo tosiendo lo que probablemente debería ser un pulmón, figurativamente, y exhalando en demasía, buscando aire de dónde sea.

El esfuerzo había sido enorme, estaba agotadísima y sentía que ya no podía continuar.

Y así podría haber sido, si no fuera porque Kyle le pasó un brazo por la cintura y el otro por el hombro por el lado izquierdo, diciéndole todo el tiempo que no pare, que caminen por el momento hasta que pueda sentir otro envión de energía y empiecen a trotar y a acabar el reto…

Momentos después, ambos sintieron el cansancio y el peso del reto, por suerte Santana estaba ahí para ponerse en el medio y cargar con ambos, para sorpresa de ambos…

\- Eh bebés, ¿Extrañaron a la tía Tana? – preguntó con gran sonrisa.

\- Jodidamente, hermosa – susurró Kyle, buscando aire.

Quinn no contestó, o sí lo hizo, pero estaba arrastrando las palabras, y lo que decía era ininteligible. Le agradecía mucho a Santana, por que no quería perder, pero sola tampoco podría terminar.

A la media hora de forcejear Finn rompió el barrote de madera, logró zafarse y correr cómo desquiciado, con mucha ira.

Bueno, toda acción tiene una reacción, la trampa a Quinn, la trampa a Finn, el equilibrio había sido restaurado. Era un concurso de retos después de todo.

8:00pm

Después de las 7, cercana a los 8, los tres hicieron su aparición Kyle disimulando que no quería desmayarse, Santana aún en buena forma y Quinn totalmente desconectada, sólo seguía arrastrando sus pies por inercia.

A unos pasos de la meta, Santana soltó a Kyle y le dijo que pase para que gane. Él contestó que iba a repartir el premio entre los tres, para luego pasar y tirarse en el suelo exhausto.

Santana siguió arrastrando a Quinn, y en vez de ponerla en el suelo junto a Kyle, Rachel estaba al otro lado de la meta con una toalla grande lista para recibir a Quinn. Cosa que hizo para después darle las gracias a Santana quien sólo asintió y se fue adentro a la sala dónde el personal médico ya había tomado a Kyle y le estaban administrando lo necesario para que se recupere.

Rachel tomó a Quinn y se la llevó al cuarto principal para asistirla con el personal médico también.

Finn llegó aún en buena condición, maldiciendo y fue a la sala con los médicos y la comida, aprovechando lo último de su estadía ahí. Porque, aunque Paul, no lo haya anunciado, por el video sabía que el perdedor se iba, y eso era él en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Al final de todo…

\- Adiós - dijo Finn - y sin rencores, así son los concursos, y al igual que el fútbol, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Al menos me llevo 40mil dólares y buenos recuerdos.

…

Kyle, ahora en el área de enfermería, estaba tan ido, que creyó ver a su hermana, que venía y lo besaba. No sabía que droga le estaban dando, pero carambas, era tan nítido y al igual que creyó sentir a Alice a su derecha besando a su hermana en la sien y apretando el brazo de él diciéndole cosas que no podía entender, pero que parecían buenas, ambas sonreían.

Qué bonito.

…

Santana estaba ahora muy cansada, sonriendo cómo el gato de "Alice en el país de las maravillas" y en grata compañía. Una que le hacía muy feliz y mucha falta.

…

Rachel y Quinn…

Rachel estaba agotada, con la ayuda de asistencia médica, la bañaron, y le dieron los electrolitos que necesitaba, junto a una dieta asignada por la nutricionista del show.

Momentos después ella estaba adormilada, satisfecha y lista para dormirse acurrucada con Rachel.

Ella al igual que Kyle veía que Rachel le decía algo, pero no podía entenderla, veía que sus labios se movían de manera deliciosa pero no sabía qué significaba. Sus parpados se cerraban y ella trataba de sostenerlos, fallando épicamente, dándole un aspecto sumamente adorable y tierno muy apreciado por Rachel, quién se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba muy agotada y dejó de hablarle y empezó a repartirle besos mariposas sobre su rostro y cuello. Para al final acurrucarse con Quinn y dormir así con ella.

…

Quinn despierta sola en la mañana en esa rica cama Kingzise, sin Rachel, al parecer ella ya se había levantado hace algún tiempo, ya que la cama estaba fría. Lo que sí vio, fue a Santana sentada en un sillón mirándola y ella con un terrible caso de cabello de león desordenado.

\- Hey, leoncito, ¿ya te despertaste? – preguntó con cariño Santana.

\- ¿Rachel? – preguntó ella con voz ronca al recién haberse levantado.

\- Epa, que voz más sexy leoncito – dijo con travesura, indicando su muy buen humor.

\- ¿Rachel? – volvió a preguntar ella.

\- Rachel se fue hace cómo media hora, leoncito, pero no quería que despertaras sola, así que aquí estoy yo. Y cómo creí que si te despertabas conmigo en la cama te ibas a asustar mucho, aunque eso hubiera sido hilarante, no lo hice. Rachel se hubiera enojado. – dijo Santana.

Quinn se le quedó mirando aún sin comprender la cercanía de ambas y el tirón que le daba en el corazón al escucharla hablar de lo cerca que estaban ambas.

\- Y ¿Hola Santana?, ¿cómo estás hoy? – preguntó irónicamente Santana.

\- Perdón Santana, me sorprendió mucho el verte aquí, Hola

\- Hola leoncito, sin rencores…

Un momento de silencio no tan incómodo…

Quinn aprovechó para estirar sus músculos, relajarse, dar algunas exhalaciones. Mientras Santana seguía diciendo que se veía sexy al encorvar la espalda. Sólo haciendo juicios exactos.

\- Y Santana, ¿Cómo estás, de que vas, por qué me ayudas tanto o me ayudas para con Rachel? – preguntó ahora más despierta.

\- Eh leoncito tranquila – dijo Santana con las manos en el aire – todo tiene su razón de ser. Supongo que el momento se va acercando, y pronto sabrás mis razones. Sí sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿verdad? – preguntó con un guiño sexy.

\- Si, pero yo soy un león – respondió con mucho orgullo "el leoncito honorario".

\- Wanky – es lo último que dijo, antes de que ambas estallaran en risas cómplices.

\- Muchas gracias Santana, de no ser por ti, creo que no estaría en esta situación.

\- Creo que sí lo estarías leoncito, tienes un espíritu guerrero, una mujer de lucha, yo sólo le he puesto hasta ahora un poco de salsa a tu chanchullo.

Quinn la miró curiosa antes de decir - ¿No te es fácil aceptar cumplidos eh?

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando – dijo muy relajada y con gran sonrisa Santana, contagiando la buena vibra en Quinn – Además ayer perdiste, sin embargo te apañaste para coger un tercio de 160 mil dólares y el dormir con Rachel, tienes agallas ahí tú.

\- Sólo cogí tu concejo, el de mostrarte tal cuál eres y disfrutarlo y en cuánto al dinero, lo gané con mi buen actuar, Kyle nos compartió a ambas, porque tal cómo yo, él sabe que ayer ambos hubiéramos perdido de no ser por ti. No teníamos físico.

\- Sí, estabas hecha mierda…

\- Por tener una capitana y vigía de mierda – dijo con cariño Quinn – ¿En serio Santana?, ¿Teníamos que visitar 9 islas antes de encontrar ésta?...

\- Bueno, al final acerté, eso es lo importante.

\- Es cierto – suavizó Quinn, satisfecha por estar ahora tranquila y relajada.

Santana aprovechó ese momento para alargar su brazo y ofrecerle su mano para ir a la sala del comedor dónde a todos se les había dicho que vayan, en pijamas, tal cuál se encontraran.

…

Rachel se había retirado a la sala de producción, junto a Paul, Jhon y el resto del staff…

En la pantalla se leía lo que sería el último reto, buscaban que sea tal vez de dos partes y sea emocional y fuerte. Para ello, es que venían todos los concursantes eliminados en retos anteriores.

Frente a ellos, la obvia respuesta de tener a dos concursantes y una distracción. En este reto tendrían que eliminar la distracción, de lo contrario al final tendrían sólo un concursante directo al corazón de Rachel o al dinero. Y la respuesta de Rachel frente a eso, talvez, al final no elegiría a ninguno. Si ese fuere el caso, Rachel se llevaría el millón de dólares.

¿Pero qué reto, es lo suficientemente intrigante?, cómo para jugar con sus mentes… ellos tenían que pensarlo a la de ya.

…

Cerca a las 9 de la mañana del siguiente día, se les solicitó a los concursantes se reunieran en la sala del comedor.

Santana, Quinn y Kyle se sorprendieron al ver a todas las chicos y chicos eliminados en retos anteriores presentes, incluyendo a Finn. Todos se abrazaron y compartieron un buen momento rememorando emociones y sensaciones, antes de darse cuenta que estaban en el reto final.

En este décimo día, se acababa todo, iba a ver un(a) ganador(a) y un(a) perdedor(a).

Y más importante de todo…

Rachel

¿Qué elegiría ella o a quién?

...


	13. Tentación

Capítulo XIII

Tentación: 

Décimo día

Décimo reto

Último reto

Primer día de encierro

9:00am

Santana, Quinn y Kyle…en pijamas, un short y una camiseta o polera, con ánimos renovados.

\- Hola damas y Kyle, qué gusto verlos y que hallan llegado a el último reto – dijo emocionado Paul – Este último reto se llama "Tentación" y se trata de lo siguiente: ustedes tres estarán en un cuarto confinados en solitario, dónde sólo hay una cama, un baño, un escritorio con algunas cosas, un televisor, dónde ya sabrán después porqué es importante y un objeto que ustedes decidan, cualquiera. El ganador o ganadora será él o la concursante que se quede más tiempo ahí. ¿Qué ganará?, ¿Rachel?

\- Oh, ganará el derecho de quedarse aquí, el que no, será eliminado.

\- Hay un tope de tiempo – dijo Paul - ya saben por seguridad de todos y sobre todo para cuidar su salud mental. Inmediatamente después de clasificar a la siguiente fase, se llevará acabo la fase final, dónde usted decidirá por sobre ¿El amor o el dinero?

Santana, Quinn y Kyle se despidieron de aquellos que más estimaban, ya saben de Brittany, Puck, Elizabeth y Alice en primer lugar, después de todos los demás.

Ellos caminaron juntos al bosque dónde había más edificaciones que no habían visto antes. Ahí había tres cuartos, uno frente al otro, formando una figura en triángulo y el cuarto con un tamaño promedio de 20 metros cuadrados, pintados de blanco, con todo el mobiliario blanco, y sábanas blancas. Lo único de color era el televisor.

Todos se miraron se dieron la mano y cada cuál entro a su cuarto, todos subestimando la prueba, pensando que sería cómodo o fácil permanecer y ganar.

12:30 pm

Pasadas 3horas y media…

Quinn y Kyle estaban aburridos y el shock de estar encerrados sin oír una voz ajena a la suya recién les estaba llegando.

Quinn

En el cuarto de Quinn, se prendió el televisor, sólo imagen, no audio, presentando una imagen dónde estaba Rachel con Santana en el cuarto rojo (escenas del segundo reto) besándose apasionadamente…

A Quinn se le cayó la mandíbula al ver esto, pensó en correr y abrir la puerta, incluso a patadas y a separar a su Rachel de ella. Llegó furiosa a la puerta y pensó nuevamente, que Santana no saldría tan rápido del cuarto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que no era más de medio día. Ésta tenía que ser una provocación, al igual que un anzuelo.

Y cuando se calmó, se sentó en el piso, apoyándose en su cama a ver la televisión, pudo reconocer que se trataba del segundo día.

Calma, se dijo a sí misma.

Piensa en Beth, ella lo es todo.

Piensa en Rachel, ella también será mi todo.

Quinn se dio cuenta recién que este reto sería probablemente el peor de todos, por la paciencia, la calma que no podía tener, la tortura pasiva e intrusiva.

Quinn se echó a correr en círculos para agotarse, y poder dormir, caer exhausta ese es el objetivo.

…

Afuera todos los concursantes, Rachel y Paul, confraternizaban en una comida, y a través de las pantallas se veía lo que hacían Quinn y Kyle. Santana era otra nota, ella estuvo encerrada sólo un momento para dar la gran perspectiva a Quinn y Kyle, luego de esto, ella salió y confraternizó con todos, en total tranquilidad.

…

Kyle

En el cuarto de Kyle, él también estaba muy aburrido, así que se puso a hacer ejercicio quitándose la camiseta, planchas, abdominales, todo lo que se le ocurría. Afuera las chicas que lo veían, miraban con ensoñación y vitoreaban por la gran imagen.

La televisión se prendió, en ella, la imagen de Alice acariciando a su hermana contra la puerta de su cuarto con obvio deseo en sus ojos.

Kyle abrió los ojos en sorpresa y corrió así cómo Quinn a la puerta, ahí se detuvo y cerró los ojos, prensando de qué se trataba la imagen en la habitación. Pensó que Alice aparentemente quería a su hermana bien, así que esa imagen que ahora se había ido, no era mala, no había burla ahí, sin embargo, si mucha provocación a qué el responda cómo hermano sobreprotector que es. No sabía cuántas horas había pasado, pero sabía que esa televisión, lo que buscaba era hacerlo salir del cuarto y perder.

Él no iba a perder – se dijo a sí mismo. Él era un policía, en entrenamiento, pero todavía policía, él aguantaría, sin importar qué.

…

Rachel y Paul conversaban afuera, mientras veían a Santana nadar con Brittany en plan amoroso.

\- Paul, ella se ve tan linda – dijo arrullando a Santana.

\- Es cierto, se ve feliz, eso es muy bueno.

\- Paul, ¿crees que Quinn gane? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- No lo sé, espero que sí, pero Kyle luce muy decidido, presiento que este reto se hará muy largo.

\- Bueno, de eso sí estoy segura – decía Rachel.

…

2:00pm

Quinn y Kyle estaban muy hambrientos, una luz verde se prendió en el cuarto, sin emitir sonido y una caja debajo de ellos fue desplazada hacia ellos.

En ella, pan, yogurt, jugo de naranja en un galón, todas los aperitivos sellados y bien conservados. Ambos se dieron cuenta que ese sería su alimento para el tiempo que duren ahí.

Quinn

Quinn comió un poco, separándolos en raciones pequeñas, y ordenó todo sobre el escritorio.

Buscando dentro de él, sólo encontró un lápiz, borrador, tajador y papeles blancos, nada más.

Ella comió y se echó a dormir, tapándose con la sábana la cabeza, ya que la luz no se iba, ella pensó equivocadamente que la luz se mantenía porque aún era de día.

Kyle

Kyle comió, ordenó todo en una esquina a fin de visualizar todo lo que tenía, rebuscó el escritorio y puso lo que encontró también en fila. Después se puso a hacer ejercicio para matar el tiempo, luego ducha y a dormir.

6:00pm

Ambos seguían en su cuarto, todavía en el reto…

Quinn despertó y notó que la luz no se iba. ¿Tanto demoraba el día, sin hacer nada? – se preguntó. Quinn se dedicó a hacer ejercicio.

Kyle seguía durmiendo…

10:00 pm

Ambos estaban muy despiertos y le estaba molestando mucho, el no poder oír nada. Quinn se puso a cantar a todo pulmón. Kyle a cantar las canciones que hacían en la academia de policías al correr en las calles. Ambos se dieron cuenta que la luz se iba a mantener ahí, hasta que acabara el reto.

Quinn

se refugió debajo de la cama, teniendo esa cómo la única oscuridad existente. Desde ahí vio prenderse nuevamente el televisor, para mostrarle esta vez Rachel con Finn en la cita que tuvieron. Una real tortura para Quinn quién decidió no mirar y voltearse mirando al piso.

Kyle

La televisión mostraba a Jake y Finn haciendo burlas a su hermana, imágenes del cuarto reto.

Kyle extrañaba ya muchísimo a su hermana, quería salir ya, pero no podía porque no sabía si sería eliminado o no. Kyle hizo ejercicios, hasta que se desmayara – se dijo internamente, sólo así sobreviviría.

Onceavo día

Décimo reto

Último reto

Segundo día encerrados.

6:00am

Ambos habían pasado ya casi 24 horas. La luz verde sobre ellos se seguía prendiendo sin saber que significaba eso, si ambos hubieran tenido la desventura de abrir la puerta y ver de que se trataba, se hubieran auto eliminado.

Quinn

Quinn se puso a hacer dibujos de todo aquél que conocía y le traían una vibra muy positiva para acompañarse, cómo si ellos la acompañaran en ese momento, cómo Rachel, Beth, Puck, Santana. Con el pasador del zapato hacía, un hueco en el lado superior del papel, así uniendo todos sus dibujos cómo una secuencia y amarrándolos en la cabecera de su cama.

Kyle

Kyle trataba en su cuarto de dar un giro mortal hacia atrás, practicaba todo lo que conocía, estando muy adolorido en el proceso.

10:00am

Quinn seguía dibujando muy lento, a pesar que la tele se prendía y mostraba imágenes que la hacían rabiar, entristecer, enojarse, etc. Provocarla.

A Quinn más qué las imágenes en el televisor, estaba detestando la luz incesante, él no saber qué día es.

Kyle después de sus acrobacias, tomó un largo baño y a dormirse cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sin darle importancia a las imágenes del televisor.

2:00pm

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el estar encerrados en ese cuarto sin nada que hacer, los estaba perturbando y mucho. Estaba enloqueciéndolos lentamente, bombardeándolos con imágenes de las personas que amaban en diferentes situaciones. Cuyo objetivo, no era más que la provocación para lograr que uno o ambos se rindan y pierdan.

Quinn

Seguía dibujando. Rodando sobre el suelo, haciendo acrobacias y travesuras para divertirse. Dibujó en la pared un león, usado su cuerpo cómo matriz con el lápiz recorriéndolo. Sumamente adorable.

Kyle

Había dibujado en la pared, personas a quién hablarles y así mantenía una conversación tratando de mantener la cordura. Más su propia fuerza interna se estaba debilitando. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba ahí, y eso lo estaba jodiendo y mucho.

7:00pm

Quinn creía que no podía soportar más, estar en solitario era una completa tortura. El lápiz se le había acabado. No podía dibujar más.

Kyle estaba tan agotado que no podía hacer más ejercicios.

Y ambos no podían dormir por la incesante luz, estaban realmente agotados, y el no "oír" los estaba desquiciando.

Para ambos sólo existía el sonido de su propia voz, y el que ellos pudieran hacer, pero ninguna persona o animal con la que pudieran interactuar.

8:00pm

Jhon hizo unas de sus travesuras finales, para ambos, con el fin de que renunciaran…

El televisor se prendió para ambos, y presentó una imagen diferente para ambos, tremendo detonante para ambos, muy fugaz. Y Jhon aprovechó que el ángulo de la cámara del público no estaba sobre la tv, para hacerlo.

Quinn

Quinn, desde su posición en el suelo vio muy rápido la televisión y en ella la imagen de su bebé en una cama de hospital muy enferma, esa foto fue de la última crisis de su pequeña niña, con una frase sobre la foto "¿Puedes salvarla?" y luego imágenes de Rachel con él, en la cama con la frase "Aterriza niña, una super estrella jamás miraría hacia el suelo dónde estás." E imágenes de la primera cita fallida con ella y dónde Rachel estaba en ese momento con Jhon, muy acaramelados y en el clímax del momento. Y así cómo apareció se fue muy rápido.

Quinn sintió tristeza, enojo, ira todo muy rápido. Empezó a gritarle a la televisión, a tirar cosas, a romper los cajones al tirarlos contra la pared, Volcó la cama por completo, quería destrozar el cuarto entero, corrió a la puerta, y la pateó muchas veces, al igual que tiró puñetes y cabezazos, hiriéndose ella en el proceso. Quería salir con mucha urgencia y destrozarle la cara a aquel que estaba haciendo eso, no sabía su nombre y eso no importara, ella lo destrozaría.

Evaluó por primera vez, el salir y hacerlo, pero recordó en última estancia a su niña y la frase "¿Puedes salvarla?". Ella iba a salvar a su niña, ella lo iba a hacer, ya sea con la ayuda de Rachel o sin ella. Ella en ese momento empezó a dudar de todo. A llorar en contra de la puerta por toda la ira que sentía.

Kyle

Kyle veía la televisión y lo jodido que mostró, cómo él le rompió el corazón a su hermana en aquel reto. La muerte de su abuelo. Todo eso le hizo sentir miserable, cómo un mal hombre. Él se rompió en llanto también, intentando destrozar la pared, y destrozando el escritorio en varios pedazos producto de la ira.

…

Rachel y Paul estaban reunidos en la sala y al ver a Quinn enloquecer se preocupó demasiado por ella, es más se levantó para ir, pero Paul la sujetó. Sin saber que ocasionó la reacción de Quinn y el desastre que estaba haciendo. A Rachel le rompió el corazón y la hizo llorar, el verla llorar a Quinn y tan afligida en contra de la puerta. No entendía nada.

Y cuando miraba hacia la otra pantalla a Kyle, tampoco entendía. Los dos estaban hechos mierda, incontrolables, ¿Por qué estaban así?

Santana se preocupo por ellos, más estaba incapaz de hacer nada por ellos, pero si mucho por Rachel, quién la sujetó y cobijo cuándo Paul la dejó y se fue a Producción a averiguar que pasaba, ya que ahí tenían muchas más cámaras que le daban un panorama más espectacular.

…

10:00pm

Quinn

Quinn estaba en posición fetal llorando todo lo que podía, recordó muchas veces a su hija en su cabeza. El hecho de que ella estaba viendo el show, el hecho de que la persona responsable de tal bajeza también lo estaba y lo hacía para torturarla. Deseo que Frannie pudiera alejar de la televisión a su pequeña esta vez.

Quinn estaba hecha mierda, sabía que tremendo sacrificio no serviría si se iba, y que ganas de irse tenía. Alguien la estaba provocando para que pierda, y ella lo sabría, al fin y al cabo.

Quinn decidió que iba a aguantar, no le iba a dar la satisfacción a quién fuese que estaba haciendo eso. Ella entonces decidió armar un fuerte con el armazón de la cama y el escritorio, con el colchón en el suelo y con la sábana teñida (de restos de comida presionados, manchando la sábana, básicamente con galletas de chocolate y cereal) hizo una cortina y la puerta de su fuerte.

Luego se metió y aunque el botón verde seguía prendiéndose mostrando imágenes en la televisión, no le dio importancia, no la vio más y en la privacidad de su fuerte, se permitió llorar contra la almohada, para que no se escuche fuerte, más la cámara todavía lo notaba… así es cómo ella se quedó dormida.

Kyle

Él empezó a caminar, aún con los ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas con lágrimas, en círculos. Se distrajo limpiando todo y luego se obligó a dormir.

…

Doceavo día

Décimo reto

Último reto

Inicio del tercer día de encierro.

7:00am

Kyle dijo que tenía demasiado. No soportaba estar en solitario más. Quinn seguía en su fuerte, oculta.

Paul averiguó lo qué pasó incluso cuándo Jhon intentó encubrir su travesura. Tuvieron una gran pelea, hubo una junta de emergencia. Y Paul con Rachel y Santana de su lado, mostraron su punto. En que estaban equivocados, quería que fuera un reality, pero no uno cruel, eso no tenía sentido. La eliminación debía darse siguiendo otra fase, no de esa manera. Y si al final Santana se iba a ir, por ser la infiltrada desde un inicio. No tenía sentido torturarlos. Habían pasado casi tres días encerrados y la cordura de ambos se estaban poniendo en discusión.

Finalmente, la junta decidió retroceder, al no poder quebrarlos y muy cerca al límite de tiempo fijado en un inicio. Se enfadaron mucho con Jhon, tanto que le dijeron que vaya más tarde para discutir su situación.

9:00am

Sonó la alarma en cada cuarto anunciando el final del reto. Tanto Kyle cómo Quinn no se movieron. Ante eso, Elizabeth fue a ver a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos ambos, Elizabeth al verlo así, y él al verla simplemente, al poder tocarla y oírla. Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y ella lo dejó llorar a él en su hombro todo lo que el quiso.

En cuánto a Quinn, Puck fue a verla, la despertó con un beso en la sien cómo siempre hacía cuando andaban juntos.

\- Hey babymama vamos arriba bebé – susurró Puck pasando con su mano la espalda de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

Quinn no podía creer que en realidad fuera Puck, así que lo tocó lentamente su rostro, haciendo llorar a Puck, por la ternura. Luego lo abrazó muy fuerte y se soltó a llorar. Mientras Puck el susurraba cosas al oído. Él no podía decir la realidad del reto y de Santana, pero en fin sí podía consolar a su Quinn y justamente eso hizo, aunque también se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba muy molesta con Rachel.

…

Tanto Quinn cómo Kyle caminaron al centro de la sala dónde ya se encontraba Santana. Ella se veía muy bien a pesar del encierro, pensó Quinn. Kyle también se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Hola chicos, siento todo esto – dijo Paul lentamente, al ver que ambos querían estar en diferentes lugares que ahí – Bueno…

Y antes de continuar Kyle interrumpió – Lo siento mucho Paul, en serio, pero ya he tenido suficiente – dijo Kyle, aún perturbado por toda la experiencia - Y lo siento mucho Rachel, pero este es mi límite, es más creo que tu decisión en este punto es tan unánime y cómo la pienso yo y todos – Quinn seguía mirando el piso – Lo siento Rachel, pero yo renuncio, no puedo más – terminó con lágrimas, a lo que Elizabeth corrió a abrazarlo, para luego retirarse juntos, más Alice.

Todos se quedaron helados, la supuesta eliminación de Santana entonces no pasó. Ella miraba a Paul, alarmada, no sabía que iba a pasar.

\- Bueno, entonces – dijo alarmado Paul, mientras por el micrófono en el oído, le decían que continúe y le daban instrucciones. Rachel también estaba fría, porque obviamente los planes estaban cambiando – Santana y Quinn, felicitaciones están en la final – anunció, mirándose al final Paul y Rachel, y ella terminando de mirar a Quinn, quién ya se estaba retirando a su cuarto aún mirando al piso.

La producción la interceptó y la llevó a la sala de enfermería para curar sus heridas, Rachel también fue por ella, ante la obvia mueca de Puck para juntarlas. Ella fue tras su leoncito, no sabía el porqué de la reacción de Quinn al no querer verla, pero lo iba a averiguar.

...


	14. Conclusiones

Capítulo XIV

Conclusiones:

Doceavo día

La final

En la sala de enfermería…

9:00am

El personal médico que ya había empezado a tomar cariño a este leoncito, la ayudaron lo más que pudieron tratando de provocarle una sonrisa en ella, que al final no ocurrió. Le pusieron un curita sobre su ceja derecha, vendajes en las manos y en la rodilla izquierda. Hicieron varias pruebas más para cubrir todo el espectro y le dijeron que vaya al cuarto principal, que ahí iba a descansar hasta la prueba final. Cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

Apenas entró, sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y a Rachel ir a su encuentro. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Hey baby, abre los ojos corazón – pidió ella, con sus manos limpiándole las lágrimas secas en su carita. Quinn lo hizo, pero siguió mirando el suelo – hey, mírame leoncito – ahora susurrando Rachel con ambas manos en su rostro. Quinn siguió negando con la cabeza.

\- Hey mi leoncito por favor – Rachel continuó pidiendo – ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – Quinn alzó los hombros cómo diciendo "No sé".

\- Quinn por favor, mi leoncito – esta vez se le quebró la voz a Rachel quién no espero respuesta y se fue a por un beso a su Quinn, quién no pudo negárselo.

Rachel arrastró a la ducha a Quinn, sabiendo que las cámaras no cubrían esa área, no habría imagen, pero talvez audio sí, no estaba segura.

\- Hey Quinn, sé que puedes estar molesta, yo estaría hirviendo, si sabes que no fui yo ¿cierto?, yo no estaba detrás de esa mierda. Dilo Quinn por favor – imploró ella

\- Lo sé – dijo con voz ronca Quinn y por primera vez mirando a Rachel, tal cual un cachorrito apaleado – fue Brutal Rachel, estoy enojada supongo, pero no sé qué más, siento todo a la vez y eso es demasiado para mí – susurró Quinn, aún perturbada del reto anterior.

Rachel empezó a llorar y esta vez Quinn la contuvo. Rachel lloraba por la intensidad de todo, por la injusticia, por todos los sacrificios que había hecho su Quinn, pensaba si ella hubiese estado en tal situación de Quinn, no estaría actualmente resistiendo cómo ella.

\- Vamos a lavarte, sí, déjame hacerlo y luego podemos ir a dormir, ya sabes con las luces oscuras y todo, eso era lo que más te perturbaba ¿verdad? – susurró desesperada. Quinn asintió.

\- Voy a cuidarte bebé, déjame cuidarte – pidió Rachel mirando con mucha adoración a su leoncito y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Rachel deshizo las vendas que al final sólo eran de precaución, desvistió a Quinn, sin mirar mucho, y la metió en la ducha, ayudando a lavarla muy rápido también para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Esta ducha no fue sexual, sino más bien quería lograr un efecto de sanación y ansias de cuidarla.

La secó también muy eficaz, la vistió cómodamente y se la llevó a la cama, dónde la acostó y empezó a curar sus heridas tal cuál había aprendido en sus primeros años de carrera, con las extenuantes heridas por la práctica intensa de su profesora de danza de turno.

\- Quinn voltea, voy a darte un masaje – y Quinn se volteó boca abajo y Rachel apretó el botón verde para más privacidad.

Le dio un merecido masaje, hombros, piernas, pies, todo, dejándola muy relajada. Rachel apretó otro botón y las cortinas negras se desplazaron en lugar de las blancas, oscureciendo el cuarto, para que su leoncito pueda descansar un poco.

\- Rach – susurró Quinn - ¿Yeah? – respondió ella – creí que querías dormir un poco.

\- En realidad, quiero que sepas que, aunque estoy molesta...

\- No es conmigo – completó Rachel

\- En realidad, Rach, no sé cómo sentirme…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrumpió y preguntó alarmada Rachel.

Quinn se sentó en la cama y Rachel también y aunque había oscuridad, ambas podían verse nítidamente.

\- Rach, te diré lo que siento con el corazón en la mano – Ok – respondió Rachel aún preocupada.

\- Rach, este reto fue una tortura total. Sobre todo, lo último que vi en la televisión. Sé que este show es intenso y sé lo que siento por ti, eso nunca cambiará. Pero ahora me siento cómo una mierda, más allá de lo físico – Quinn no pudo terminar porque se echó a llorar y entre sollozos le contó lo que había pasado en la tv para que logre desquiciarla. Le dijo que no estaba enojada con ella, sólo con toda esa situación.

Rachel la escuchó por completo y sintió ira hacia Jhon. Ella iba a terminar por fin y por todas con ese imbécil. Ella cobijó a Quinn después de eso, se acurrucó con ella, y la besó muy despacio su linda boquita, luego, sus cejas, sus ojitos, haciendo reír a su leoncito, su cuello, sus lóbulos de sus orejitas deteniéndose ahí haciéndola gemir.

\- Quinn quiero cuidarte, y mucho – besando su cuello y clavícula – Déjame cuidarte – susurraba y besaba cada lugar expuesto en su cuello.

Entre gemidos dijo – Rach para, no voy a tener sexo en televisión nacional. Yo quiero hacerte el amor – y con eso derritió a Rachel y la hizo sonrojar.

\- Bebé, no quiero tener sexo en tv, quiero…

\- Rachel tuviste sexo en tv – dijo molesta el leoncito y su rugir se hizo sentir.

\- En realidad, no – contestó ella

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el leoncito ahora más despierto.

\- Verás, hay algo que tengo que contarte – dijo apenada Rachel – pero déjame terminar hasta el final – Quinn asintió.

\- Quinn yo eh por contrato no puedo decirte ahora – Quinn bufó antes esto – pero te prometo que no he tenido sexo en tv ni en esta casa. Por favor bebé me crees ¿verdad? – preguntó mirándola fijamente y Quinn aún bufando dijo que sí - Aún no te puedo decir, pero lo hare pronto, por favor bebé. Rachel le hizo ojitos a su leoncito y ella cayó por completo.

Rachel luego siguió besando a Quinn igual que antes, con mucha pasión y adoración a "Su Quinn", calmándose sólo cuándo se dio cuenta que su Quinn estaba exhausta.

\- Vamos a dormir – pidió ella y el leoncito asintiendo se acurrucó con ella. – Voy a velar tu sueño bebé – y después de eso le cantó amorosas canciones, hasta que sintió a Quinn dormirse, sólo ahí se detuvo, y se acurrucó aún más, acariciándola.

Al menos unas horas de sueño hasta más tarde del día e n que lleguen a una resolución.

…

4:00pm

Rachel y Paul estaban sobre una plataforma, ambos muy elegantes. Detrás de ellos una cascada artificial, al costado de ellos una pantalla enorme, frente a ellos, Santana con vestido rojo y Quinn con un vestido azul bebé, muy hermosas ambas y detrás de ellas, todos los concursantes dispuestos en media luna.

Se inició la ceremonia del final del show. Santana que estaba parada junto a Quinn, le regaló una sonrisa y apretó su mano, cómo dándole un incentivo y luego se fue junto a Rachel, dónde la abrazó muy fuerte, levantándola del piso y haciéndola reír a carcajadas, también saludó a Paul, muy feliz ella. Y Quinn que estaba al frente, viendo todo, se descolocó porque no sabía que pasaba. ¿Por qué tanta cercanía de Santana hacia Rachel?

\- Quinn bienvenida a la gran final, muchas sorpresas por venir, de eso debes estar segura – dijo Paul – Apuesto a que estás muy intrigada por lo que está pasando ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por decir lo mínimo – cautelosa ella contestó.

\- Bien, muy bien, empecemos – dijo otra vez, esta vez el famoso Jhon, relevando a Paul de muy mala manera.

Jhon era un tipo elegante, alto, contextura media, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, con mucha arrogancia y soberbia.

\- Hola, soy Jhon, debe ser un gusto inmenso para ti, el conocerme – sonriendo – Yo soy el que ha estado detrás de cada reto, espero que lo hallas disfrutado, tanto cómo yo.

Quinn con su cara de poquer, estaba controlándose y muchísimo, ahora sabía que él era el que estuvo detrás de toda su tortura.

\- He Financiado este show para mi reina Rachel, mi corazón, para divertirnos todos, y así ha sido en su mayoría, al menos la mía, me he reído mucho – capullo

\- Así es Jhon, continuo desde aquí – Paul tomó el control - Desde un inicio se presentó la idea de que Rachel tendría tres personas muy importantes en su vida. Una del pasado, eh ahí Santana, su mejor amiga desde los tres años. Una infiltrada que ha velado por los mejores intereses de Rachel, cuidándola siempre. Una del presente, que vendrías a ser tú, a falta de Kyle que renunció. Cuya eliminación debió darse con el apoyo de los concursantes eliminados, pero cómo se eliminó sólo, bueno los planes cambiaron. Y una del futuro Jhon.

Quinn estaba un poco liada, siempre pensó que competía con todos los concursantes, jamás se imaginó que la final sería con Santana y Jhon.

\- No todo es lo que parece Quinn – decía Paul, tratando de comunicar que él estaba con ella, que se relajara, cosa que Quinn no hacía – Rachel no ha tenido relaciones sexuales en este show, no con Santana, no con Finn…

\- Pero sí conmigo, de nada – intervino y finalizó con un guiño Jhon.

\- Bueno, tú creíste que sí, al igual que varios concursantes, buscando presionar varios botones y lograr así que la reacción de cada concursante sea real. Santana cómo ya lo dije siempre estuvo velando por el interés de Rachel, comunicándose todo el tiempo y protegiéndola de aquellas personas que sólo la buscaban por interés o por fama.

\- Tienes que alegrarte de que estés en la final, ya que obviamente has sido lo más leal y 100% genuina cómo persona – dijo Jhon con desgano, volteando los ojos.

Ahí sobre la plataforma, Rachel, a su derecha Santana, cogiéndole la mano y a su izquierda Jhon. Unos pasos de ellos en un podio Paul y frente a ellos Quinn en el centro del escenario, atrás de ella, todos los concursantes.

\- Estamos en la gran final Quinn, todos juntos. Quieres decir alguna palabra antes que vayamos a la eliminación que se suscitará entre Jhon y tú.

\- Primero voy yo – dijo Jhon y nadie lo pudo detener – Rachel corazón, ya has tenido mucha diversión aquí, obviamente, ya has hecho tu acto de caridad con la nena de esta niña – mirando a Quinn de pies a cabeza despectivamente – es hora de elegirme cariño, y acabar con este show, sabes todo lo que puedo darte, todo lo que tengo para ofrecer, hermosos lugares a lo que te puedo llevar, varios viajes alrededor del mundo cuando se te de la gana. Y mis destrezas en la cama – haciendo un guiño – vamos amor, acabemos con esto – finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona – vas niña – otra vez siendo despectivo.

Quinn miró a Rachel y Paul, quienes asintieron dándole su visto bueno. Rachel además miraba a Quinn cómo pidiéndole perdón por tanta basura que Jhon hablaba. Santana volteaba los ojos ante las tonterías de Jhon.

\- Vamos leoncito, tu turno, a por tu chica ¡ - gritó Santana, mientras Jhon bufaba por la falta de etiqueta.

Y eso nomás hizo falta el leoncito para darse fuerza. Eso, su hija Beth, siempre presente en su mente y su Rachel.

\- Eh, hola Rach – dijo Quinn mirándola muy enamorada haciendo sonrojar a Rachel y dar una sonrisa coqueta que funcionó cómo impulso para que el leoncito sea valiente.

\- Hola mi Rach, me encanta que tengas a Santana de tu lado, una mujer aguerrida y valiente que te cuide, siempre es muy bueno. No te puedo decir que elegir, no te diré que me elijas – Rachel estaba un poco confusa haciendo pucheros, tan rica – te acuerdas de "No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes elegir dejarlo ir y tener un futuro" - Rachel asintió que sí, aún tomando la mano de Santana – Pues eso mismo, fui tu pasado, soy tu presente y puedo ser tu futuro, sin embargo no te lo voy a pedir – Rachel seguía haciendo pucheros, a lo que Quinn rompió el protocolo y se adelantó dándole un beso muy suave a su Rach, dejándola aún más emocionada, si es posible – ya sabes lo que yo voy a elegir, siempre será lo mismo, pero te voy a pedir que te elijas, elijas aquello que quieras ver en tu vida, no sólo ahora, sino para toda la vida. Está bien, si no lo sabes de inmediato, pero sería genial si das un primer paso hacia ello. Dicen que tengo equipaje, yo tengo las manos llenas para poder trabajar y el corazón hinchado de amor, una niña que adoro absolutamente, tardes traviesas, noches risueñas, fin de semana de panqueques y armar fuertes cuando el día está gris, esas pequeñas cosas son las que tengo inmensamente. Una sonrisa que me ilumina el día, un beso de buenas noches que me impulsa al siguiente. No tengo una casa, pago el alquiler, me mudo cada tanto, pero tengo un hogar dónde siempre serás bienvenida independientemente de lo que decidas.

Rachel estaba emocionada, estaba sollozando por tanto amor derramado.

\- Muy bien dicho Quinn – Paul orgulloso del leoncito – vamos ahora, Quinn, Jhon, frente a ustedes una Tablet, Rachel para ti lo mismo. Tres opciones: Quinn, Jhon, un millón de dólares. Elijan por favor.

Y así lo tres marcaron su opción, y luego en un giro que Jhon no calculó. Paul expuso los resultados de cada uno.

(Él marcó el millón de dólares, y quería hacer parecer que Quinn había sido, pero al mostrarse las opciones de cada uno, Paul lo fregó épicamente.)

Todos voltearon a mirar a Jhon…

\- ¿Qué? Es un millón de dólares, estaría loco si lo dejara. Vamos Rachel este show acabó, vámonos – dijo prepotentemente, para después mirar la opción de Rachel para dejar caer su expresión.

\- No Jhon, no voy a ningún lado contigo – dijo mirándolo fulminantemente – Todo lo que nos une acaba aquí y ahora, y si tienes dudas, habla con mi abogada, que coincidentemente es una persona que adoras, Santana. – sarcásticamente dijo y finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras en Santana, una expresión del gato de "Alice en el país de las maravillas" se extendía. La gata devora a la presa, finalmente.

Santana era muy buena en lo suyo. Y disfrutaba en demasía de casos cómo el de Jhon, que había cometido tantas infracciones y desfalcos en la empresa, que sólo tomó mucho tiempo para probarlo. Pero ahora que lo tenía, lo iba a despedazar.

…

En un plano mucho más romántico con una sonrisa de megavatios y con su libertad recién descubierta, Rachel bajó hasta Quinn y tomando sus manos le dijo – Mi leoncito, cómo me dices que no te elija, si siempre has sido tú, al igual que yo siempre he sido tuya, y si dudas mira hacia la pantalla, ambas respuestas coinciden – Quinn no necesitó ver la pantalla para saber que era verdad, ella lo veía en los ojos de Rachel – Te dejé ir una vez, no te dejaré ir otra vez. Estás atascada conmigo para siempre, tú y todo tu equipaje, tus carencias, tus abundancias, todo. Estás atascada conmigo hasta que una de nosotras ya no esté más y me gusta pensar que incluso después de eso – logrando que Quinn sonría y asienta, sollozando de felicidad – ansío mucho los fines de semana de panqueques, los fuertes, los paseos a caballo, ansió conocer a la reina de tu corazón, tu niña preciosa, y pedirle permiso sí me deja entrar en tu vida. Y así extender ambas, que no exista lo tuyo, lo mío, lo de ella, qué sea lo nuestro.

Joder, estoy tan enamorada Quinn, tan enamorada de ti, de todo lo tuyo – A Rachel se le cortó la voz de emoción y Quinn quién también estaba muy emocionada y enamorada que completó aquello que iba a decir Rachel – Te amo – dijo y Rachel respondió – Te amo más.

Después ambas unieron sus frentes y sus labios en un tierno beso, que significaba promesas, una vida juntas, un amor eterno.

Todos los que veían eso estaban también al borde de las lágrimas, si no es que estaban llorando cómo Puck, quién se acercó a Rachel y le dijo "bienvenida a la familia" para luego detonar con eso, un sinfín de abrazos de todos los concursantes, vítores, gritos de alegría, muchos abrazos, mucha felicidad.

…

El capullo de Jhon trató de escapar, pero no pudo ir más lejos que la salida del plato, para que los policías lo detuvieran ante una sonrisa socarrona de Santana quién lo miraba desde la escalera y quién también había llamado a la prensa, con el fin de ridiculizarlo aún más. Por fin, todo lo que más amaba Jhon, su reputación, Santana acabaría con todo.

…

\- Eh chicos, chicos – decía Paul – el millón de dólares ya ha sido donado a este show desde un inicio, dinero de Jhon, y ya que hemos recaudado todo lo necesario para "la operación de Beth" – causando así que Quinn y Puck rompieran a llorar de alegría por su bebé. Rachel también, quién se acurrucó con Quinn – el millón de dólares se repartirá con todos ustedes, disposición de Rachel, señores.

Todos estallaron en alegría, un millón repartido entre 14, igual seguía siendo muchísimo dinero, por concursar durante 12 días, en una isla de ensueño, definitivamente, era glorioso.

…

Rachel y Quinn en su propio universo… ambas abrazadas, y mirándose con mucho amor…

\- Te llevaste mi corazón – dijo Quinn muy enternecida y enamorada

\- Ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, cómo tú el mío – contesto Rachel -Te amo mi leoncito.

\- Te amo mi Rach…

Terminado de decir esto, ambas se fundieron en un beso dulce que rápidamente se tornó en uno apasionado.

\- Tengo una sorpresa más para ti, mi leoncito – dijo Rachel entre besos.

\- No creo que sea posible, sentir más amor en este momento – musitó ella.

Y en eso, una nena muy bella, de siete años, con pelo rubio y una sonrisa enorme, con un peluche de elefantito rosa en la mano derecha corrió hacia Quinn y saltó sobre ella.

\- Mami ¡ - gritó la bella de Beth.

Quinn al oír la voz de su bebé volteó a mirarla y logró cogerla en el aire. Ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, muchas lágrimas de felicidad de ambas y muchos besos por doquier. Por fin el leoncito se reunió con su cachorro de león.

\- Mi amor, te he extrañado demasiado, mi bebé – dijo muy emocionada Quinn, muy feliz de equivocarse al sentir mucho más amor que en cada minuto incrementaba más.

Puck también se unió, haciendo volar en el aire a su pequeña, escuchando en toda la estancia su risa y su angelical voz.

\- Más arriba papi, más arriba. ¡ - gritaba la peque.

Quinn abrazó muy fuerte a Rachel, regalando besos en su carita…

\- Te amo mucho más, en este momento. Me diste la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, bebé – muy enternecida Quinn.

Rachel no sabía que decir, estaba tan feliz, tan feliz, que no creía que podía serlo. Pero así pasó.

Quinn quería aprovechar el momento para presentarle su bebé a Rachel. Todo dependía de ese momento, Quinn quería muchísimo, una relación con Rachel, pero si su nena decía que no, ahí acababa todo.

...


	15. El final

Capítulo XV

El final:

\- Hey mi amor, ven mi vida, te voy a presentar a alguien especial – dijo con cariño Quinn, a su princesa Beth.

Ella fue hacia su mami y se puso detrás de ella, medio escondiéndose, aún sujetando muy fuerte su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien, bebé?

\- Sí – dijo tranquilamente Beth – sólo estoy nerviosa, es mi cantante favorita mami – susurró ella. Mientras que Quinn se derretía por la adorabilidad de su bebé.

Rachel frente a ellas las miraba con tanto amor, ambas eran una imagen perfecta en sí, una complementaba a la otra, era muy bello. Rachel se acercó cómo Quinn le indicó sutilmente.

\- Rachel quiero que conozcas al amor de mi vida – dijo con adoración, mientras Beth seguía parada detrás de Beth, sólo viéndose su ojito derecho.

\- Hola, corazón. Me llamo Rachel, es un gusto conocerte – dijo muy tranquilamente ella

\- Hola, me llamo Beth – susurró ella - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto amor – Rachel se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

\- ¿Eres mi cantante favorita?

\- Yo creo qué sí, pequeña. – contestó con amor.

\- Y ¿Te gusta mi mamá? – preguntó aún detrás de su mami, ahora no tan escondida y con su elefantito en la mano.

\- Me gusta mucho, mucho. – respondió con adoración alternando su mirada entre Beth y Quinn quién sonreía todo el tiempo viendo el intercambio.

\- Bueno, entonces, también me gustas, no sólo cómo mi cantante favorita, sino cómo parte de mi familia – soltó Beth, sin saber el impacto real de sus palabras.

\- ¿Soy parte de tu familia, ahora? – preguntó con Shock Rachel.

\- Por supuesto, la familia es quien hace un hogar en tu corazón, y tú lo haces. – sonrió tranquila, generando tremendo orgullo en su mami y adoración cómo también orgullo en Rachel.

\- ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Te regalo muchos más- dijo una muy feliz Beth, soltándosele su mami y yendo a darle un gran abrazo a Rachel, susurrando – arriba Rach – Quién lo hizo muy feliz, regalándole besos en su cabecita a la pequeña.

Era una imagen tan tierna, tan adorable que hizo derretir el corazón de varios, y más importante, el de ellas. Quinn las abrazó a ambas aún sin creer que finalmente tenga aquello que deseo tanto. Una familia, con Rachel.

Hubo celebración, compañerismo, confraternización entre todos. Celebrando el show, su duración, las experiencias de todas estas personas en esta maravillosa casa e isla paradisíaca. Creando vínculos algunos pasajeros y otros qué serían eternos.

Rachel Berry Show terminó oficialmente, y todos siguieron con sus vidas.

Todos regresaron a casa, algunos a la casa de otros, mediante los vínculos que crearon juntos.

…

Rachel regresó a su mansión en la colina, a una casa enorme, que ahora habiendo experimentado aquello que experimentó en el show, parecía vacía. Así que decidió ir al siguiente lugar que quería con mucha prisa.

Quinn había regresado con su hija a la casa de su hermana, dónde actualmente vivía. Ella no tenía casa, había hecho de todo por su niña, y al no contar con ingresos suficientes para su tratamiento había vendido todo lo que tenía y justo en el epítome de la desesperación, llegó el Show que le salvó la vida a ambas, literalmente. Y en aquel que reconectaría con una de las personas favoritas en todo el mundo, su Rachel.

Apenas cruzó el portal de la casa de su hermana con su niña, Frannie las envolvió a ambas con un abrazo de oso muy fuerte e intenso, para luego terminar en cosquillas a la nena que ambas adoraban, a su pequeña Beth. Para finalizar con risas cómplices de parte de todos.

Ellas compartieron de todo un poco, la información que podía ser escuchada por una niña de 7 años, ya que las tres estaban juntas, apunto de comer la cena cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Hey Frannie, ¿conoces a alguien que tenga un Mercedes?, hay uno que ha aparcado frente a la casa – preguntó Quinn.

\- Pues no, los cobradores, usualmente vienen en moto no en un auto elegante – desestimó ella.

\- Es Rachel ¡ - dijo con gran alegría Beth, corriendo a abrir la puerta y a Quinn detrás de ella, porque los niños tan pequeños no deben abrir la puerta solos, jamás. Podría ser peligroso.

Beth abrió la puerta y tal cómo hizo con Quinn, saltó a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras Quinn preocupada llegaba a ver quién era esa persona, llenando su corazón de mucho amor y aliviando muchísimo su preocupación.

Era Rachel, en todo su esplendor que apenas lograba cargar a Beth, quién por el impulso le quitó el aire.

\- Ufff – Rachel bufó – estás hermosa pequeña – cargándola y siempre adorando a este cachorro de león, sumamente adorable.

\- Rach me viste hace dos horas – dijo Beth agarrando con ambas manitos, sus mejillas para darle un besito muy tierno en la punta de la nariz, provocando muchísimo más amor en Rachel, si eso fuera posible.

\- Pues estás dos horas, más hermosa – juntando ambas sus frentes y jugando a quién tenía el control, cómo si fuera un corderito contra otro, provocando risas en Beth.

\- Yo mando¡ - gritaba con un puño en el aire, habiendo ganado ese minijuego que la hacía tan feliz.

\- Ok, belleza, mi cachorro de león ganadora - dijo Quinn mientras chocaba los cinco que tenía su bebé en el aire – abajo, corazón o a Rachel el saldrá una hernia – lo dijo con cariño y la bajó para que ella salga corriendo y sorprenda a Frannie en el camino.

\- Auch mi reina – se escuchó risas en la cocina.

Mientras que en el pórtico se encontraban Quinn y Rachel mirándose cariñosamente.

\- Hey

\- Hey tu – Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa – te ves muy linda toda sonrojada mi leoncito.

\- Oh para – dijo Quinn un poco sonrojada – estoy muy feliz de que hallas venido bebé.

\- Yo también… - Rachel se mordió el labio inferior con premura y luego besó a su bebé.

Ambas compartieron un delicioso beso, antes de sentir el flash de una cámara y las risas de Frannie y Beth en conjunción.

\- Mami y Rach, besándose en un árbol – Frannie cantando y Beth sonriendo.

\- Ya madura Frannie – dijo el adorable leoncito un poco avergonzada por ser atrapado, mientras Rachel reía libremente muy feliz.

\- Hola Rachel, si mi hermana no esta dispuesta a comerte, auch – Quinn le dio un codazo en broma a Frannie – Tranquila no saques las garras – haciendo reír nuevamente a Rachel – Bueno, Rachel venga a comer, siempre hay lugar para uno más.

Y así sin más Quinn tomó de la mano a Rachel y la llevó al comedor, dispuestas a comer en familia, algo delicioso preparado por Frannie.

\- Te lavaste las manos, ¿cariño?

\- Sí mami – sonriendo la princesa Beth.

\- Sin trampas – Quinn levantó su ceja.

\- Ohhh así no se vale, tienes un radar o algo – dijo el cachorro antes de irse al baño, riéndose todo el camino, al igual que las tres en la mesa

Todos cenaron tranquilamente…

\- Mami ¿Rachel puede quedarse a ver un musical conmigo? Xfisss – haciendo un puchero y ojitos de cachorrito a su mami y a Rachel. Quién estaba indefensa a tal acción.

\- Si, sólo si Rachel dice que sí amor – pasándole el balón a Rachel, quién tampoco pudo con ese puchero y asintió.

\- Bien, anotación ¡ - gritó haciendo un riquísimo baile de victoria, derritiendo a Rachel por completo.

\- Awww Quinn, cómo puedes hacer una bebé tan rica – dijo y entre saltitos de adoración Rachel.

\- Simple, combina todo lo mío con la travesura de su padre y obtienes exactamente eso. Ese bailecito lo aprendió de Puck, él se emociona mucho cuando juega su equipo favorito - Respondió muy feliz Quinn por tener a todas sus personas favoritas conviviendo en la misma sala.

Rachel se sentó con Beth en el sofá, a ver el musical en la televisión, mientras su mami y tía limpiaban la cocina. No pasó ni diez minutos, cuándo Beth empezó a quejarse por un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

\- Rachel duele – sujetándose su cabeza con fuerza – y me siento graciosa – dijo ella sin saber cómo explicarse realmente. Beth trató de caminar y cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos, fuerte y sujetándose la cabeza. Rachel no sabía lo que pasaba, pero hubo algo que le produjo un puntazo en el corazón, algo así cómo un fuerte golpe que le hizo pensar que estaba pasando algo serio.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó Rachel asustada. Y Frannie y Quinn vinieron corriendo dejando lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

\- Algo pasa con Beth ¡ - aún gritando. Quinn se agachó en el suelo y se asustó demasiado.

\- Mierda, mierda mierda, es su aneurisma – Quinn temblaba muchísimo, estaba tan aterrada y las crisis que anteriormente había tenido su bebé, no la había preparado lo suficiente para el gran evento - Es muy pronto, es muy pronto – repetía – su operación será la semana que viene – seguía repitiéndose todavía en shock.

\- Quinn, qué hago. Quinn ¡ - gritaba Rachel. Frannie había corrido a llamar al hospital para que las reciban.

Ante el mutismo, cogió a Beth en sus brazos y le dijo a Quinn que se subiera a su carro. Porque la ambulancia iba a tardar más.

Frannie salió corriendo y con Quinn se sentaron en la parte de atrás sujetando a Beth mientras Rachel conducía cómo maniaca, muy rápido y pasándose los semáforos, una vez que Frannie le dijo a qué hospital dirigirse.

Llegaron al área de emergencia, dónde una enfermera la esperaba con una camilla.

Puck que había volado también en su camioneta, abrió la puerta y sacó a su hija lo más delicadamente posible poniéndola en la camilla, para que después las enfermeras y doctores se aglomeraran a ella y la dirigieran al área de cirugía.

Dejándolos a los cuatro parados en la sala de espera, todos muy alarmados.

\- Hey, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, les diré cuánto pueda – Sam, quién trabajaba ahí y vio toda la situación, dijo - para después también perderse en el interior de dichas puertas.

\- Quinn, Quinn, para, para bebé, todo estará bien, estará bien – decía Rachel sujetando con ambas manos las mejillas de su amor, tratando de calmarla. Quinn seguía repitiendo que "era muy pronto" y caminando en círculos.

Rache vio a un enfermero acercárseles con un sedante para Quinn. Ella y Puck no lo permitieron, porque si es que pasaba algo en esa operación y Quinn no lo supiera. Ella iba a destrozar todo el hospital y no habría poder humano que la detenga.

\- Hey babymama – dijo Puck sentándose con ella y cogiendo su mano izquierda fuertemente y Rachel a la derecha – babymama – susurró nuevamente y Quinn volteó a mirarlo – todo estará bien, es una promesa, ella es fuerte y es nuestra, ¿Ok? – y Quinn volvió a asentir – yo voy por mi mamá, ya vuelvo. – y con eso se fue.

Quinn se quedó más calmada y Rachel dijo – Quin sé que no debo, pero me dan celos – dijo con un puchero tratando de hacer sonreír a Quinn, quien lo hizo.

\- No debe darte celos.

\- Pero él sabe cómo calmarte.

\- Ya aprenderás tú también, entonces – Quinn susurró y volteó a ver a Rachel – Joder, Rach te debo tanto, no sé qué me pasó, no pude, es mi bebé y no pude… - Rachel interrumpió – Quinn está bien, yo estuve ahí, no pasa nada es natural asustarte y con tanto.

\- Rach – Quinn se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos – no sé cómo podré aguantar con tanto, son 8 horas de operación Rach. La espera, es demasiada, voy a enloquecer.

\- ¿Y sí consigo que entres? – preguntó descabelladamente Rachel.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn asustada.

\- Sé que talvez no sea una buena idea. O talvez es una muy idiota, este hospital es de aprendizaje así que siempre dejan pasar a estudiantes a las operaciones para que miren detrás de un balcón y con vidrio la operación, dono demasiado a este hospital, puedo preguntar si puedes entrar, sólo si quieres.

\- Sí quiero – dijo súbitamente Quinn, no sé si sea buena idea, pero será mejor que espera sin hacer nada.

\- Ok, voy a preguntar, espérame, ya vuelvo.

Y Rachel logró que Quinn junto a Sam, entren a ver la operación de Beth, desde el balcón, con la única condición que no alteren a nadie. Quinn entró dubitativa y junto a Sam, quién se sentó a su lado, relatándole lo que pasaba, ella pudo superar esa odiosa espera.

Afuera estaba Rachel con Frannie y Puck esperando. A la hora se le sumó Alice, Elizabeth, Brittany, Santana y Kyle.

\- Las amas, ¿verdad?

\- Demasiado San, y ¿si algo sale mal? – preguntó asustada ella.

\- Nada saldrá mal y si así fuera estarás aquí esperándola, y yo estaré junto a ti en todo el proceso – Santana entrelazando los dedos con los de su diva.

...

8:30 horas después, ya en la mitad de la madrugada…

El doctor salió junto a Quinn a decirles a todos, que todo salió bien, que no pueden visitarla ahora, pero, talvez en un par de horas más sí. El aneurisma no había reventado, aunque unos minutos más y ella no lo hubiera contado. Pero cómo la intervención fue oportuna, su tiempo de recuperación también no sería tan largo.

Todos celebraron y se abrazaron, llorando de alegría. Quinn se fue dónde estaba Rachel y le dio un gran beso, sólo separándose ya que estaba en la sala de espera y no querían que los boten, según Puck quien las miraba con cariño.

-Por… Porqué fue, ¿Qué fue eso? – Rachel despertando de su trance. Y Quinn muy alegre de haber la dejado sin palabras y jugando con los risos de su Rachel – porqué fui a pagar la cuenta y me dijeron que ya estaba cancelada eh, ¿Qué dices a eso Rach?

\- ¿Estás enojada? – preguntó con cautela

Y Quinn sorprendida contestó - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, has salvado a mi pequeña, ya sea al conducir cómo demente o pagar la cuenta…

\- O por mudar tu casa a la mía… - Rachel probó las aguas…

\- ¿Qué? – ahora Quinn agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Sí, es decir, si vamos a ser familia, tenemos que vivir juntas ¿verdad? – Rachel aún preocupada.

\- Pues – Quinn pensó un poco manteniendo en suspenso a su diva – pienso que sí, qué es lo mejor, si vamos a hacer familia. ¿Pero no te parece rápido? Rach…

\- Quinn, mi vida – Rachel entrelazando ambas manos – hemos perdido mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarnos, no estoy dispuesta a perderlas a ambas. A Frannie, a Puck, a todos. No quiero perder a nadie.

\- Estamos haciendo esto, juntas – dijo con alegría Quinn y Rachel respondió también alegre – Estamos haciendo esto, juntas. – ambas entrelazando sus dedos.

...

A las 9 am se permitió las visitas.

\- Hey bebé – Rachel y Quinn entraron a ver a Beth, quién a parte de todo ese vendaje sonrió muy grande al ver a su mami con su Rachel - ¿Te sientes bien, amor?

\- Si mami, si Rach. Sólo un poco cansada.

\- Eso es normal bebé, lo feo ya pasó, ahora falta poco para volver a casa sí.

\- ¿A la de Rach? –Beth preguntó y Quinn dijo - ¿Qué? – y el cachorro contestó – Sí mami a la de Rach, ella dijo que mi cuarto tendría un mini tobogán y una cancha de baloncesto – mostrando su sonrisa con su diente faltante que sólo la hacía aún más adorable, y que ya sabía que su mami no se podía negar.

\- ¿Rach? Te explicas cariño – preguntó Quinn conteniendo su sonrisa – Eh Sí – Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa – Primero le pedí permiso a Beth, si te gustaría a ti, hablamos mucho, ya que ella es muy importante y …- y justo cuando iba a empezar a divagar, ambas se rieron cómplices y Rachel pudo soltar un suspiro encontrado. Quinn la premió con un beso en la mejilla.

\- No mami, se da en los labios, no ¿Rach?

\- Sí mami, en los labios – dijo una traviesa Rachel a Quinn. A lo que ella la recompensó y luego ambas besaron a la pequeña.

...

Santana entraba a visitar a la pequeña con Brittany y antes de poder hablar Beth las saludó…

\- Hey, debes ser la Tía Tana y la tía Britt – susurró ella aún tímida, derritiendo a Britt por completo y haciendo sonrojar a Santana por el diminutivo tan dulce.

\- Soy Santana, nena

\- SandBags entonces, así dijo Rach si te negabas – provocando la risa en Brittany y el orgullo en Santana respondiendo – eres de las mías, nena, te doy ese punto – está bien, seré la tía Tana entonces.

\- ¿Tía Britt? – y ella respondió - ¿Sí nena? – y Beth dijo - ¿Sabías que tiene flotadores incorporados? - señalando a Santana, haciendo carcajear a Brittany y a Santana gritar – Enana, corre dónde te encuentres¡

Afuera, Rachel besó en los labios a Su Quinn y luego dijo – Ya me voy, te amo, te veré después – saliendo corriendo y Santana atrás de ella. Brittany salió y les contó a todos todo, haciendo reír a carcajadas a todos. Y mostrar mucho orgullo a Quinn y a Puck al ser sus padres.

...

Puck entró a ver a su bebé…

\- Hola papi – alargando sus bracitos para abrazarlo y así lo hizo Puck.

\- Hola mi amor, te amo mucho, mucho, mi bebé.

\- Yo también papi.

\- Sabes que te quiero demasiado mi reina, agradezco muchísimo a todos y a la vida a que hayas salido bien – dijo emotivo Puck y preguntó - ¿Está bien si ahora tienes dos mamis?

\- Sí, sería genial si tuviera dos mamis, ¿papi?

\- Dime princesa

\- ¿Está bien, si llamo mami a Rachel? – preguntó inocentemente

\- Por supuesto amor, estaría fabuloso – dijo sabiendo que el amor que sentían Rachel y Quinn sería para siempre – Pero primero hay que hacer que se junten.

\- Papi, van a vivir juntas, le pregunté a Rachel cómo me dijiste y dijo que sí – mencionó alegre.

\- Muy bien mi amor, paso 1 completado – decía Puck y vitoreaba con su niña al levantarle el puño al aire también.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuál es el paso 2 bebé?

\- Paso 2: ser muy feliz, con mi mami Quinn, mi mamá Rach y mi papi Puck – Puck besaba su cabecita muy orgulloso de su nena.

Todos ellos serían muy felices, ya que había mucho amor en todos ellos, el uno por el otro. Y ellos harían lo que haga falta para que así sea. Ya que Beth, Quinn y Rachel merecían mucho amor en este mundo, todo el amor que puedan juntar.

The end

...

Nota:

Hey, llegamos al final, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto cómo yo de esta historia. Y sin más les agradezco por compartir este viaje conmigo, les pido perdón por sí los incomodé, y los aliento a compartir su historia... me despido siempre esperando verlos pronto.


End file.
